


Intertwined Destiny

by Kirihara_Reii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihara_Reii/pseuds/Kirihara_Reii
Summary: Shattered by the devil's hands and his intentions, Kuroko escaped the clutches of Teiko empire. The furious devil master, possessive of his love, had refused the innocent Kuroko to fall into the filthy hands of humans, assuming his love would be tricked and trapped, turning his love into his biggest Achilles heels. Kise Ryouta, assassin from Kaijou was sent upon the master's orders: to bring back Kuroko Tetsuya. Sensing the master's wrath growing as days pass, Kuroko realized the beginning of a terrifying nightmare haunted him for three years was about to transform into reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3

Chapter 1: KIse Ryouta

It was a fresh year, third years of middle schoolers have graduated and entered first year of high school. The newly formed high school, Seirin High School, had bright hopes of potential students joining them. Among the clubs and societies, Basketball Club had a brilliant future ahead of them. Among members of their new recruits, the captain and the team’s trainer. Many have mistaken her for the manager, were defeated on the first day.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, Teiko Middle School?” Riko had been devastated when she had reviewed the application. And she also had been impressed with the student who had returned from the United States. She had suspected both to be superior in skills, taking into consideration ‘Kuroko Tetsuya’ was from the same rumored Generation of Miracles (GoM).

Practice for Seirin Basketball team began their first practice the following week. The team had a huge shock when Kuroko went under their radars. Riko had expected much more, as a member from the Generation of Miracles. First years vs Second & Third years practice had proven the revolving vital potential of two first years: Kagami Taiga’s raw potential and Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko’s vanishing skills. Riko realized Kuroko Tetsuya was the invisible rumored member of Generation of Miracles.

Generation of Miracles’ Sixth Man, The Phantom Player.

The crowd of fangirls surrounding the basketball gym had the team curious. “Sorry, sorry…. Could you give us five minutes?” The man at the centre of attention had striking blond hair, and strong athlete built. He wore the uniform of Kaijou High School, an elite class athlete school, which individuals with high-level skills like him are capable of entering.

It was Kise Ryouta.

Riko had wondered the reason the famous Kise Ryouta had approached Seirin High School, a no-named new reformed high school. Her concerns were disturbing. She felt a bad feeling, the signification of his presence as the famous model, and a member of the Generation of Miracles. It was as if the calm before the storm. Kagami tossed a basketball at Kise, the ball successful twisting with huge force. A normal person would have been thrown off their feet after receiving that attack.

“Oh? Are you challenging me?” Kise eyed Kagami.

“I heard that this ‘Generation of Miracles’ are strong basketball players. Why don’t you show me how strong you are? You’re one of them, aren’t you?” Kagami retorted.

Kise discarded his blazer and rolled his sleeves. “Fine. Let me tell you one thing, I’m strong. I’ll make you regret for challenging me.”

Kuroko had been observing in silence. “What’s wrong, Kuroko? Isn’t he your friend from middle school?” Koganei asked, realizing the dark aura accumulating around Kuroko. He felt something was wrong. Very wrong. The fear and anxiety sent shivers down his spine. He clenched his fists, praying his worst nightmares would not return to reality.

Kagami’s challenge had lasted no more than a minute. It was a complete loss. Even Riko had been astounded. It was not the experience Kise possess as a member of the Generation of Miracles, rather the astonishing skill Kise had displayed.

“Wha...what…...that was a technique Kagami had just used seconds ago!” Hyuuga voiced. Riko had temporary lost her voice induced by Kise’s basketball. Riko possessed the sharp cognizance that each and every member from the Generation of Miracles exibit abilities beyond human understanding.

Kise approached Seirin Basketball team gathered in a corner of the gym hall, an equally disappointed look etched on his face. “Yep. I give up. You guys are too weak. Give us Kurokocchi.”

Seirin were frozen to stone. It was a day filled with surprises.

“Kurokocchi?” Kise’s nickname for Kuroko had Koganei and Furihata burst into fits.

“Kuroko is a member of Seirin High School!” Kagami lashed at Kise from behind. “You bastard…. Did you come here to do this?”

“This is not open for discussion, Seirin. Kurokocchi belong to us.” Kise said, his personality had taken a 180⸰ turn. “Or are you gonna fight me? You can’t win, and I won’t lose.”

“Kise, why?” Kuroko asked, finally found his voice since Kise first showed up in the gym hall. He had remained silent since Kagami had lost in a match with Kise. He had feared his worst nightmares would become reality. Kuroko knew, the fact that a member of the Teiko empire, and a general personally chosen by the master of the empire was no joke. No human had trespassed the empire grounds without the judgement of the devil master, revered as the king of the empire.

_Kuroko was different. Kuroko was special._

“ **He** is mad, Kuroko. Do not make things more difficult for him.” Kise told Kuroko. “You will return, to Teiko Empire.”

“I refuse, Kise. Even though you were my friend, but I cannot. I have decided to strive a path just for who I am.”

Kuroko had refused Kise’s invitation. Kuroko refuse to admit the unique talents he was born with, nor the fact his was different from his peers. He was a destined as a sacrifice for the devils.

“Kurokocchi, do you remember my nickname?” Kise asked. He inched nearer, one step nearer to Kuroko each time, finally Kise was standing just inches away from Kuroko. “You know the reason I was chosen to retrieve you, don’t you?”

Kuroko’s facial expression darkened. There was no way he’d forget. The ability to easily transform and conform, Kuroko was especially familiar with the skills Kise possessed. As if possessed by the spirits, his assassinations were perfectly executed, with a big grin etched on his face. Kuroko once felt that Kise was like a china doll, with a beautiful face, executing the deadliest deeds no one would have believed, commanded by the devil master of Teiko empire. Kise earned his nickname.

**The Distorted Copy.**

“You have no right to refuse. You will accept his invitation.” Kise pulled out a small vial filled with crimson red contents.

What is that? No one had the guts to defy Kise Ryouta. The crimson red liquid within the vial looked like poison that could kill a person without lifting a single finger.

Kuroko’s fears had metamorphosed. He lunged for the vial from Kise to no avail. “Kise, you…!” Kuroko shivered, fright and fear were reflected in his eyes. “Where did you get that from?!”

“What was that?” Kagami’s voice had broken the long silence. Kise frowned, his superhuman abilities to conceal his real emotions were glossed over. It lasted in mere seconds no human biological reactions could have reciprocated.

“Who knows. But Kuroko panicked when Kise pulled out that thing. It must be bad.” Riko had concluded.

She had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. Judging by Kuroko’s behaviours, someone of Kuroko’s caliber who was matter-of-fact invisible and expressionless were results of his exceptional observational skills, was hysterical and frantic, a rare scene of the man entitled Teiko’s Phantom Player.

Kise ripped off the cork sealing the vial, pouring out the contents onto the smooth floor of Seirin Basketball gym hall. Kuroko shivered, trembled and palpitated. Beads of cold sweat rolled off the sides of his neck. Kuroko could feel the demons within himself, inching nearer and nearer to the darkness. Reaching his limits, his vision was turning darker and darker, eventually his vision had deteriorated, barely making out the golden hue of Kise’s striking blond hair.

“How could you?” Kuroko trembled, before passing out, falling prey into Kise’s arms.

“Welcome back, Invinsible Venator.” Kise smiled, satisfied with the results.

“Kise!” Kagami roared. “What did you do?”

Ears and tail had appeared, the epitome of the spirit often recited in legends and myths: a fox spirit. “This has nothing to do with you. I’m surprised this idiot has restrained and controlled himself for this long. He needs to be fed, and Seirin is a bad environment for him to survive. Only **he** is capable of feeding Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi is just being stubborn.”

Kise carried Kuroko, treating him with the gentlest touch, as if Kuroko was a princess made out of glass. “You can’t have him. Kurokocchi belongs to our Master.” Turning one last look at Seirin, amused and complacent of the horror reflected in their facial expressions, Kise casted a spell, the pair had vanished. Kuroko was taken away.

“Kuroko!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 2: Return

Kuroko arise, his mind was still delusional thick with darkness and sleep, his body was aching with tenderness of familiarity that he had not felt in a long time. He took a quick glance around the room. The four-poster queen sized bed he was in, the curtains, the windows, the desks and wardrobes. The arrangement of the furniture was the same as ever as far as he remembered.

 _Sounds like Akashi._ Kuroko huffed.

It was just yesterday Kuroko remembered he was happily living his life in Seirin, until the advent of Kise Ryouta, Teiko’s favourite assassin. The meeting had shaken and stirred Kuroko from within, awakening emotions and sentiments of darkness he had restrained, being kept far from bay. He had often lamented himself for being weak. He could’ve escaped and left the hall, instead of presenting the golden opportunity for Kise to kidnap him.

 _Where am I?_ Kuroko’s obstinate nature refusing to capitulate had whispered those words out loud.

“There is no excuse for that. You know very well where you are.”

The uptight figure of speech, the voice of the man who had spoken was seated comfortably in the darkest corner with a bear soft toy in his taped hands. He adjusted his glasses with a soft click with his left hand. His name was Midorima Shintarou. Kuroko stared at the green-haired man. _Had he been there since yesterday?_

  
“Are you my new watchdog?” Kuroko asked.

The door gave a loud creaking noise, signifying the door was being opened. A man of a shorter stature entered the room. The significant features were the heterochromatic eyes and the crimson red hair. The fine elegant cloth of the velvet and black layered kimono adoring the Akashi clan's insignia. Kuroko’s insides churned. A feeling of wanting to be released, to return to his master’s side. By the side of the man named Akashi Seijuurou.

“You’re finally back, Tetsuya.” His observant heterochromatic eyes were carefully and meticulously scrutinizing Kuroko’s every movement.

Kuroko scowled. “Do not play dumb. You ordered Kise to do that, didn’t you?”

Akashi settled himself on the edge of the bed, fingers hovered over the slight sensations his Tetsuya. Akashi pulled his chin into the proximity of himself and had locked him into a contest of glaring. Akashi rubbed his fingers against the pale lips of his _beloved Tetsuya_.

“And you know the futility of your efforts, Tetsuya.” Akashi smirked, fully aware of his orders had the reverse effect on Tetsuya. “How many days, how many months, how many years since you last fed? My dear Tetsuya, you must be very hungry. Three years since you left me, three years you have not fed.”

“Surely you jest, **Master**.” Kuroko pulled away from Akashi's hands. “I survived just fine without feeding. Do not underestimate me.”

Akashi sighed. “That's fine, but you shall be confined till you are summoned.” Akashi took one last look at Kuroko's new ankle chain and Akashi's black leather choker which was worn over Kuroko's pale, delicate neck. Akashi rose from beside Kuroko, took a quick glance at his Shutoku subordinate. “Shintarou.”

Midorima clicked his glasses, pushing the delicate metal frame across the bridge of his nose with his carefully taped fingers. “I understand, Akashi.”

“You shall soon learn what it means to be discovered by me.” Was Akashi's final warning before vanishing from the elegant bedroom with black and gold sophisticated designs befitting of a demon.

Two chambermaids entered the bedroom, which Kuroko was slightly thankful for. Both of them had bowed, bringing Kuroko's clothes and towels. The both of them were around 160's in height. One had extremely long, silky hair, the other had relatively short hair. They were donning the Teiko chambermaid uniform with green floral design. Besides their facial features, there wasn't anything else Kuroko could use to differentiate the both of them. Curved eyebrows, double eyelids, thin plump lips and rosy cheeks. Kuroko could've sworn they were twins.

“What's your name?” Kuroko had asked.

“No way, Kuroko-sama! We are just your chambermaids!” They had replied in panic, fearing the anger of the great master.  
Kuroko sighed. “It's fine. I can't be calling you hey all the time. And to such beautiful girls.”

His chambermaids glanced at each other and gave in to Kuroko's advances. Midorima was well aware of Kuroko's observant ability to make people capitulating to his advances.  
“My name is Hae-In” replied the chambermaid with silky long hair.

“And please call me Amaya.” The other replied.

Midorima had once claimed that Kuroko who bear the blood type A does not get along with him who belongs to blood type B. His reserved character was the main cause of the tensed and taxing ambience. He was Akashi's second-in-command, and Kuroko and Midorima had decided they never got along well.

“Kuroko-sama, it's time to bathe.” The chambermaids Akashi sent were gentle. One of them unlocked the chain locked onto the wall, and was guided for shower.

Kuroko had struggled against the discomfort of the chains and collars. “Can't you take these off?” Kuroko asked, indicating to the ankle chain and the choker. “I won't run away.”

“No.” Was Midrorima's strict and reserved voice echoed through the silence the chambermaids’ inability to make provisions. “You escaped once. You will not escape twice. The next time it happens, Akashi will not be able to restrain himself. You should be aware what Akashi would do. Bathe well, Kuroko.”

Tch. Kuroko clicked his tongue. He knew Midorima wasn't an idiot, but Kuroko was bad at dealing with the man called Midorima Shintarou. Akashi must have known this would happen. Midorima adjusted his glasses with a soft click. He must've known how much Kuroko despised being chained, and how powerless Kuroko was before Midorima. The purpose Akashi had assigned Midorima to be Kuroko's watchdog instead, Midorima imagined could only be **that**.

_Just how obsessive are you going to become, Akashi?_

“Kuroko!” Kagami roared. His classmate who he barely knew, only one week had passed since he learnt Kuroko was a member of the famous Teiko basketball team, the phantom player who was a passing specialist.

He glanced at his seniors and his peers. Their expressions were darkened, as if bad luck had befallen them. None of them could accept the reality, the famous Kise Ryouta had challenged Seirin, and lost. The worst of all, Kise had turned into a fox spirit, and their valuable teammate was _kidnapped_.  
“How can we just leave it be? Coach!” Kagami protested.

Their coach, Aida Riko did not have the strength to make a single sound. “I….”

“Stop it, Kagami. You saw it, didn't you? The difference in strength. We were worlds apart.” Seirin’s captain, Hyuuga Junpei retorted darkly. It was unbelievable, but the hard truth of the Kaijou ace, Kise Ryouta. They were worlds apart, Hyuuga had decided since their last defeat in middle school against Teiko’s team. In a different sense. “How can humans be victorious of the God's messengers? Fox spirits are the epitome of divine creatures who carry out God's orders, our divine Creator.”

Kagami was at loss. Seirin had just lost a veteran player. None of them was willing to war against the great Teiko, which their territory was revered as the Devil's den.

“Then I alone will bring back Kuroko.” Kagami was eructing the raw aura of the wild. There was no stopping Kagami. His seniors were silent. None of them could gather the courage nor accept the fact that Teiko wasn't just a group of miracles, they were a group of unworldly beings. They were individuals beyond man's understanding.

“I wonder if Kuroko was human.” Furihata broke the silence.

Kagami glared the worst daggers he could muster. “I'll find him, and I'll make him explain _everything_.”

_Kagami!_

Izuki sighed. “Is that okay?” He looked at their coach. “We may have lost Kuroko, but the way it is, we may lose Kagami too.”

The team knew of Kagami's recklessness and rashness. _Kagami would soon seek for the door of death. His spiritual self would be fated to be bound to Teiko._ They remembered Kuroko's words that Kagami would become someone belong to Teiko who walked a different path from the miracles of Teiko.

“We are powerless, Izuki.” Riko came to a decision. _We would do what we can. Pray for their blessings they would return to us._

A furious Kagami had stormed his way into Teiko's territory. He had demanded answers from the gatekeepers, and were beaten up upon his incomplacentment. Teiko could not believe a single human who possessed such strengths had breached the entrance of the mighty Teiko. Midorima had ordered bodyguards and soldiers alike in subduing and capturing Kagami.

Alive, Akashi had told his fellow miracles. Seems like Akashi had plans for Kagami in a den filled with devils. Akashi was amused and intrigued when Kise had reported on an extraordinary human called Kagami Taiga. Kise foresaw that Kagami would eventually reach the level of the miracles, growing closer to the unearthly beings of the netherworld, the gap between his peers growing further apart. Kise had felt one day Kagami would be left alone as his extraordinary skills continue to mature.

Kagami Taiga is someone who belonged to our world.

“Kagami Taiga.” Akashi's _emperor eye_ observed the human intruder. Since Akashi had inherited the hegemony of Teiko, Teiko had not suffered such heavy damage since Kuroko's last rebellion. Kuroko was an exception. However, Kagami Taiga was special too. No human had escaped the over overlord's fury had lived to tell the story.

“You kidnapper! Where is Kuroko!” Kagami roared, pushing aside his falterings of overwhelming feelings before Akashi.

“Aomine. Make sure he's locked in the first basement till it's time.” Akashi issued an order.

Aomine yawned. “Fine. Hey, Sakurai! Get him.”

A fidgety and easily flustered young man, was called Sakurai stepped forward. He donned the same uniform as Aomine, signifying he belonged to the To'ou forces who are veterans specializing in front-line offenses.

“I'm sorry!” Sakurai apologized as he landed a quick punch to Kagami's gut.

Aomine clapped his hands.”Good job, Sakurai!” Aomine had a complacent expression on his face as he picked up Kagami like a sack of potatoes.

“Stop bullying Sakurai!” Wakamatsu landed a smack on Aomine. Wakamatsu Kousuke was a powerful center for the To'ou forces, easily get excited and impulsive, often irritated To'ou Captain and his team, especially a member of the miracles on their team, the man nicknamed **The Invincible Ace** , Aomine Daiki.

“What does it matter? The job gets done.” Aomine retorted, leaving Wakamatsu in the dust.

Kuroko wondered the source of the chaotic ruckus. Just few seconds ago sounds of explosions, the heavy footsteps of Teiko’s military forces dispatched, the metal clanging of soldiers’ weaponry had reached Kuroko’s observant senses. His _watchdog_ Midorima had left in a hurry, had placed his trusted Takao Kazunari in his position.

His chambermaids had finished their job in cleaning and dressing him. His shabby clothes were tossed and thrown away. His chambermaids had dressed him in his finely woven black-and-blue traditional kimono. Kuroko was well-aware of the meaning behind the kimono signifies. Kuroko had only been allowed to wear kimonos, his daily clothing was often chosen by his master, clothes disapproved by Akashi were forbidden.

 _My words are absolute._ Kuroko feared of punishments awaited him after disobeying Akashi once.

“What happened to Midorima-kun?” Kuroko finally asked. He couldn't bear the curiosity something tremendous was about to happen.

“Are you worried, Kuroko-kun?” Takao winked. “Don't worry. Shin-chan will be back soon.”

“Shut up, Takao.” Midorima had snapped when he returned upon hearing Takao's tacky words.

“Oh, welcome back!” Takao winked and Midorima was pounced by the man named Takao Kazunari.

Kuroko's phlegmatic expression had decided otherwise. “Of course not. Being forced to shower and decorated like some China doll, it makes sense only if there is a catch.”

“There is no need to worry.” Midorima adjusted his glasses after _getting rid_ of the enormous pack of luggage in a sorry state called Takao. Takao enjoyed teasing the uptight Midorima Shintarou, often he was thrown aside without second thoughts. “You will know soon. Take it as your punishment for deceiving Teiko and running away from Akashi.”

The basement cellar Kagami was taken to and imprisoned was dark and cold, not letting even a slight heat wave seeping into the cellar. The only heat was the lit candles hanging on the walls.

Kagami stirred, with a pained groan of his body aching. Aomine was indulging in his hobbies in reading his gravures of his favourite Japanese idol, Horiguichi Mai.

“Where am I?” Kagami seethed through his tightly gritted teeth.

“Isn't that obvious?” Aomine sighed, putting down his gravure magazine, pestering Sakurai to hasten his pace so that he could resume his hobby. “Oi, Sakurai! Do it quickly!”

“I'm sorry!” Sakurai had apologized out of habit as he injected the prepared substance into Kagami's veins. Sakurai movements was why he was chosen for To'ou's team.

Kagami realizations were a second too late. Everything was meticulously planned. “Bastard! You knew from the start…! How could you play with someone's life!” Kagami collapsed due to the sudden pain and fatigue. Strength was gradually vanishing from his body, leaving him barely any to move even a muscle.

“Let me be honest for once, Kagami. We have no ability in planning. You're in this sorry state is all thanks to our lord, young man.”

The hem of Akashi's red kimono swished behind him as he descended down the stairs, the dull entrance of the basement he ordered Kagami to be imprisoned. Akashi had smirked, his elegant figure appearing before the collapsed Kagami.

“Is it painful?”

From that moment, Kagami felt he had finally had a glimpse of the dark abyss. A devil who had cursed him for disobeying the teachings of the elders, he had laid hands on the devil's most beloved possession, God's fallen holy fruit who was deemed sacred within the darkness of the devil obsession.

Darkness slowly encroached upon Kagami, his vision of Akashi standing before him was slowly fading, eventually he was left in the darkness. _Kuroko!_ The drug Sakurai had injected was finally taking effect. Kagami could not muster strength to altercate against Akashi. It was a ludicrous idea. Akashi was complacent on the satisfactory results, achieving its objectives the drug was designed to. It was the source of Kagami's delusions and the alterations in body functions.

“You will become the chain that bind the one you held dear, Kagami Taiga.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 3: Reborn

It was dusk, the horizon of orange sunset showered over the land of Teiko when Kuroko was led into a grand hall which served its purpose as the main venue for ceremonies. The grand hall was then renamed the Ceremony Room. Isolated from any opportunities to escape, Kuroko found himself back in the Ceremony Room, just like the first day he came to Teiko. On the other end of the grand hall, Kuroko saw Teiko’s devil master had settled himself comfortably on the throne with a huge smug on his face.

“A... akashi.” Kuroko greeted the master reluctantly, his eyes was plastered at his feet, growing a sudden interest in the delicate details the fine embroidery adorning on the high-quality traditional kimono he was forced in.

“Welcome back, my dear Tetsuya.” Akashi replied with a smirk. “Do you remember this place?”

Every single soul of people had hailed Akashi as their supreme sovereign were present in the grand presence of their supreme leader. They had viewed the ceremony as a joyous and blissful event. The return of the wife of their monarch would calm his rage. Lands no longer destroyed, resources will flourish, the capital shall expand.

_Tetsuya-sama has returned. Teiko will be blessed!_

Kuroko glared at Akashi, the man who was revered and hailed infamous devil because of his devilish ways throughout and beyond the lands of Teiko. The man called Akashi Seijuurou was someone to be feared. Kuroko had learnt the hard way.

“Is this my punishment?” Kuroko glanced at the thousands of spectators, Teiko's vassals and military forces. Kuroko's voice was nonchalant as ever. “Shamelessly embarrassed for the rest of my life? Am I worth so much of your troubles?”

Kuroko's words were plainly ignored, his chambermaids had made Kuroko sit on the queen's throne next to Akashi. “Was this why you had adamantly thrown out all my clothes? So that I can't escape?” Kuroko tugged at his choker and clanged his ankle chains in discomfort.

The ceremony had begun, extravagant and luscious food were served. Kuroko touched none of it as the ceremony continued, although he viewed himself as a captive, the delicious smell of food in front of him had not increase his small appetite of hunger.

“Kurokocchi! Look, it’s your favourite vanilla milkshake!” Kise placed Kuroko’s favourite drink in front of Kuroko.

“Kise-kun, this is not going change anything.” Kuroko was inscrutable as ever.

Kuroko was nothing but still a child when he had arrived Teiko for the first time. He was small and thin, malnourished to the extend Akashi had made Midorima Kuroko’s personal paediatrician, which had resulted in Midorima’s prescription of supplements and feeding Kuroko with more food. Kuroko Tetsuya was a sacrifice chosen by the vast lands the humans reside in name of justice and law. Kuroko had known they had saw the worthlessness and held no value in his efforts, achievements and family name. Kuroko had lost faith in the devils clad in human skin, proclaiming the Kuroko family were cursed, and they should be prosecuted. The only child of the Kuroko family watched his clan massacred before his very eyes, his stepbrother suffered from protecting the only child of his family.

Kuroko reminded himself that was _then_ , this is now. _You’re no longer a small kid._ Kuroko and Akashi were surround by Akashi's loyal vassal, the miracles. Akashi who could not tolerate the nasty food of humans made from livestock, Murasakibara Atsushi had taken charge of dealing with business and everything related to food. The miracles were fully aware and had experienced first-hand that displeasing Akashi means a total destruction of the world. An apocalypse would befall humanity, the devil would curse the humans to their infinity of sufferings, with no endings.

“Do not test my patience, Tetsuya.” said Akashi. He took a small portion of the few dishes and placed them in front of Kuroko. “Eat.”

“No.” Kuroko had adamantly refused. “I am not a monster.”

Akashi sighed and put down his chopsticks. “Isn't three years enough? I gave you three years of freedom. Now it's my turn.” He glanced at Aomine. “Bring him here.”

The great doors of the grand hall opened, a man whose features Kuroko recognized and was all too familiar was tossed at their feet.

“K... Kagami-kun….” Kuroko paled as he saw the battered form of his dear friend and turned to face Akashi. “What's the meaning of this, Akashi? How dare you kidnap my friend? You promised not to hurt anyone!”

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes had glinted over a distressed Kuroko. Kuroko had tried to stand from the throne and rush to his dear friend, but the chains that bounded Kuroko's ankles by Akashi's order were biting into his pale delicate skin had made it impossible for Kuroko to move freely.

“Calm down, Tetsuya. I did nothing to the humans that you loved so much. This guy came to us on his own, and took down half of our forces.” said Akashi. Akashi snapped his fingers, Kagami’s consciousness returned. Temporarily. “The ruckus stopped after sending Aomine out to the front lines.”

“Kagami-kun was the reason behind the huge explosion and ruckus awhile ago?” It finally dawned on Kuroko that Kagami had actually chased after him all the way from Seirin. It was a first. Kuroko was barely visible, humans that did not possess spiritual power or with low spiritual power had a hard time realizing Kuroko’s existence. “Why, Kagami-kun?”

“Seems like Kagami Taiga was the only human worried enough to chase after you,” Akashi smirked as he pulled Kuroko into the proximity of his body and whispered cursed words of the devil. “I’m jealous of him, Tetsuya. Tell him, ‘ **I don’t need you, Kagami** ’, right here in his face.” Kuroko had glared at Akashi and slapped his hand away. “That’s nice. Those defying eyes that yearn for love and passion. Only you are worth my sufferings, Kuroko.”

“Kuroko! Are you okay?!” Kagami had struggled fiercely against the military soldiers. Kagami may have been the prophesied child, Kagami's current level had made it impossible to event defeat the lowest levels of soldiers. Kagami was still merely a human. “Let me go, bastards!”

Akashi dismissed the soldiers and ordered them to untie Kagami's legs, much to Kagami's dissatisfaction. Kagami decided it was the best treatment he could get as a devil's prisoner.

Kuroko sighed. “Are you an idiot, Kagami? I'm pretty sure you didn't think of the consequences.”

“Wha- you bastard Kuroko!” Kagami retorted.

“Have you ever thought what could have happened? Akashi could have killed you, Aomine could have beaten you to death, Kise could have poisoned you to death.” Kuroko's deadpanned voice rang like a morning bell.

Kagami wallowed on the ground at the Teiko's rulers’ feet as each word had hit a sore spot. It was jackpot. _Kuroko was right_. Kuroko was always right, Kagami knew that better than anyone. He had saved Seirin from a number of challenges, with that small body of his.

“You should be thankful I had decided to spare you, Kagami Taiga.” Akashi smirked. “Because you're a first, who did not resent Tetsuya. But I wonder what will you do after you know of the truth?”

Kuroko's blood ran cold. “What are you going to do with Kagami?”

“Nothing.” Akashi placed a wine glass of blood-red substance similar to something Kise had brought with him that day. After all, Seirin's gym hall was stained with the substance, no one in Seirin had the capabilities to identify the real identity of the mysterious substance. “You should know what you should do, don't you? After all, this isn't our first time.”

Kagami frowned. He debated what was the substance and what it had done to Kuroko. He had observed Kuroko had feared _that thing_ with everything he had. “Kuroko! What happened to you? Don't you want to go back?”

“Kagami-kun, where do you suggest I go?” Kuroko stared blankly at the poisonous drink. If he had accepted Akashi's advances, everything is over.

“To Seirin, isn't that obvious?” said Kagami. “What happened? They must have done something! And you're wearing that ridiculous kimono too!”

Kuroko had a dark expression plastered on the drink, refusing to look at Kagami. _He couldn't_. Kagami who had a bright future ahead of him. Kuroko can't bring himself to pull Kagami into the dull world of darkness.

“Well, I can tell you what happened.” Kise took a sip of the vanilla milkshake Kuroko had abandoned.

Fear started to well inside Kuroko. “No!”

“You must have realized, Kagami Taiga is someone who belongs to our world.” said Akashi. “Is that why you're trying so hard to protect him?”

“Man proposes, God disposes. There will be one day Kagami would eventually become a part of us. Not explaining anything doesn't solve anything, Kuroko.” Midorima adjusted his slightly slanted glasses.

“Midorimacchi is right, Kurokocchi.” Kise told Kuroko in a very worried voice. He took the wine glass and placed it within Kuroko's palms. “Don't punish yourself any further. If you like punishments so much, Akashicchi will be glad to give you some.”

“What is that?” Kagami asked, eyeing the mysterious substance.

Kuroko finally gave in, tears softly rolled down the sides of his cheek. “I'm cursed, aren't I?” He grabbed Akashi's velvet kimono with his free left hand. He stared at the _familiar_ drink. He opened his mouth and downed the contents. The rich taste of the drink overwhelmed Kuroko, his senses had long forgotten the feeling of being complacent and contented.

Akashi had sighed. “You’re not cursed. You’re just different, Tetsuya”. The extent of Kuroko’s headstrong drive to victory was like an unmovable barrier. Nothing could persuade Kuroko to change his mind. Kuroko believes strongly in his ability to achieve victory, where the amused devil’s infatuation lies.

“Wha-” Kagami was beyond shocked. Kagami had assumed the drink contained poison which Kuroko's body fiercely reacted. And Kuroko had just gulped the drink which was _supposed_ to be poisonous. “Kuroko!” Kagami had panicked as Kuroko collapsed. Being bound and tied, there was nothing Kagami could do but watch his dear friend collapsed and fall into the arms of the man revered as the devil.

Kuroko had staggered and swayed, his body shivered, his insides ran cold and finally collapsed in the arms of the man named Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi smiled. _Finally, Tetsuya_. Akashi carried Kuroko in his arms. “Shintarou, you're in charge. I'm going to prepare Kuroko for the ceremony.”

Midorima nodded in agreement.

“It's fine, Kagamicchi.” said Kise. “That drink will make Kuroko go into comatose, preparing his body to fully accept Akashicchi. It's the purest blood of the devils, in other words, Akashicchi's blood.”

Kagami paled. “And Kuroko just drank that devil's blood?!”

“Don't worry, Bakagami. It's not the first time he drank the blood. His body just went into shock.” Aomine had just returned from _getting rid_ of Teiko's guests and worshippers who had came to bless the ceremony between their devil master, Akashi Seijuurou and their _queen_ , Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine's figure had look like a demon fresh from a bloodbath. _Women are crazy_. He muttered bitterly to himself. Among the five miracles, Aomine possessed the raw power that makes him the best to be the military chief who takes charge of all order and law of Teiko.

Aomine glanced at Kagami, the prisoner he was forced to take in under Akashi's order. “Yo, we meet again, Bakagami. Tetsu belongs to Akashi. They're a married couple after all.”

“Eh?!!!!”

Akashi laid the torpid Kuroko in the huge bath. Kuroko had once jokingly commented the bath was huge enough to fit an entire hot spring. Akashi had the bath prepared and filled with crimson red water. It was necessary, someone like Kuroko who possessed the cursed abilities of the devils, was born with flesh and blood of a human. Kuroko was a demi-human. Kuroko was submerged in the crimson water, Akashi joined as he settled himself comfortably beside Kuroko, regardless the wetness of the water the fabric of his kimono was absorbing. He waited eagerly for his awakening.

Blood that had been blessed were the source of the redness of the water. Healers have reported the red essence were used for calming the fragile minds during the awakening, especially for young devils who have not reached the age of maturation.

_Kuroko…. Kuroko…._

Kuroko found himself sleeping deep within the depths of the water. He felt someone had been calling for his name. He opened his eyes. Everything was dark. He couldn't make out of anything. _Where am I?_ His voice had echoed through the vast space. Another Kuroko had materialized like a mirror image. The only difference was the other Kuroko had red eyes, pointed ears and vampire-like fangs.

“Who are you?”

“You have to wake up. **He** is waiting for you.” The other Kuroko said.

Kuroko was confused what had happened to him. “How do I get out of here? There is no exit.”

The other Kuroko smiled. “All you have to do is remember, and embrace your true self. Then, you will have answers to all your unanswered questions. Afterall, I am you, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

The mirage vanished.

“My true self….” Kuroko repeated as images from his vast memories began playing like a movie videoclip. He soon became aware of the identity of an individual name Kuroko Tetsuya as truth was slowly being revealed.

“No,” he smiled at the images. “My name is Akashi Tetsuya.”

He couldn't believe how he had forgotten such an important memory. As if he was brainwashed, he had forgotten the one that had played an influential role in his life. Forgotten about the life they had built together. Kuroko finally realized the last piece to the missing puzzle. Light had shone brightly from the depths of darkness, releasing him from the labyrinth. Kuroko shielded his eyes against the light for protection. The next thing he knew, he was greeted with a pair of worried eyes.

“S... Sei-kun,” Kuroko whispered.

Akashi widened. “You remembered?” He whispered gently.

Akashi would not dare to push his luck. The fact that Kuroko had lost everything about him had saddened him greatly. The great extent that Kuroko had hated him, despised him and had even forgotten that Kuroko was engaged to him had impaled a sword through his heart. Akashi felt he had lost a part of himself. He had blamed the humans for destroying his love. He had suspected of underhanded tricks and revenge humans could do.

Akashi was peeved, his wrath was stirred by the greed of humans had come into play. “How displeasing.” Akashi wondered who was the real devil. _How could humans deceive my Tetsuya? Aren't you satisfied? You got rid of the innocent human because of your greed. You sacrificed him, he no longer belongs to you humans. I discovered his talents, took him in and raised him. Now he belongs to me. You will not have him back. He is mine._

No one could calm the raging devil master. The miracles could only pray that Kuroko would return to them. _To Teiko_.

“I wonder since when I had forgotten about the most important thing of my life.” Kuroko smiled, finding comfort within Akashi's arms.

Akashi had slid off the layers of kimono he wore, revealing the bare skin of his neck. Kuroko clung tightly around Akashi, their arms and legs were entangled like a tight knot. Akashi had Kuroko within his grasp, and was guided to the nape of his neck, where the veins of blood flowed underneath. Without a word, Kuroko realized what Akashi had ordered, what he had wanted him to do.

To take his blood.

The starvation of three years without blood had led Kuroko to his limits. The essence in the waters had stimulated Kuroko's senses to capitulate his needs. Kuroko bared his fangs. His fangs had plunged deep into the flesh of his life partner. Akashi had winced slightly his pain sensors had sent its electrical impulses to his brain, followed by pleasure of vampire fangs has to offer as Kuroko fed from him.

“Welcome back, my beloved Tetsuya.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 4: The name ‘Akashi’.

Kagami examined the miracles for the slightest discrepancy. He imagined there would be a possibility of the miracles tricking him into giving up Kuroko. “Kuroko and that devil are married?”

The miracles were emitting high intensity of aura. They had strong confidence in their abilities, possessing high intense impression of the wild. Teiko were superior in various aspects of strength.

“Poor Kagamicchi. Kagamicchi and the rest of Seirin didn't possess a bond deep enough for Kuroko to trust with his life.” Kise said with a bright smile. Among the five miracles, Kise possess great skills of deception and transformation. He could bring out hurtful things with a bright smile on his face. Such is a characteristic of fox spirit.

“Your expression must be telling us ‘how can it be possible’.” said Midorima.

“That would be a normal reaction! We've just first years in high school. He's barely seventeen!” Kagami had barked at the miracles.

“That's not right, Kagamin~” a girl with pink hair had crouched behind Kagami and pulled him onto his feet. “Nice to meet you, I am Teiko's personal information broker, Momoi Satsuki.” The girl grinned.

“Stop calling me weird names! My name is Kagami!” Kagami growled. Kagami had enough of the miracles’ giving him weird nicknames.

“Don't you wanna know about Tetsu-kun?” Momoi pushed Kagami's switch. “We'll talk about Tetsu-kun. But you're not getting anywhere. Afterall, he's quite worried about you after chasing all the way from Seirin. It was unheard of. Even Akashi-kun was shocked, you see.”

Momoi's words got Kagami to shut up and settled down on the chair he was pointed to him by Momoi. He had no choice but to join the table filled with monsters and devils. It was going to be a long night. The miracles began telling their tale.

The miracles met Kuroko for the first time when he was still a mere child six years of age. Kuroko was presented to Teiko as a human sacrifice in exchange for the flourishing of their capital, resources…. and love. Akashi was a strong word. The name ‘Akashi’ wield power. Many had feared him, even by whispering his name. His name had become a curse, his name was used in the vast trickery and mockery. Children were taught to fear them, avoid unlucky places and forbidden to go near children who bear the curse. Humans decided they were born to be sacrifices to please the raging devil. It was the name of the raging devil who reside in the lands of Teiko, where the lands were deemed forbidden by the grand elders who had learnt their lessons from their dreadful past.

The miracles were horrified. They had imagined the poor boy had been badly abused, bullied and looked down. On their own kind. Kise and Aomine had snapped, threatened to kill them who dared to harm Kuroko in their presence. They have felt the affinity the boy had towards them. Although they had only met for few seconds, the miracles could feel the strong bond from the small child. The miracles had easily guessed the hardships of the suddenly orphaned boy had experienced with only an evil uncle as his living guardian. Kuroko's appearance had merely confirmed the miracles’ detective skills. He was barely skin and bones when he was offered to Akashi.

“Aomine, Kise. Stop it. We shall accept this boy.” Akashi had told them. He glared the humans with his emperor's eye. “This is the only time you shall be pardoned. The next time we shall meet will be in your afterlife.”

The biological reactions of humans experiencing fear had begun to show. The involuntary tremors, sweaty palms, fast heartbeat and the nervousness could not reach to a halt, the humans had experienced the shivers of the coldness and callousness of the devil. One of them was the tyrant supreme ruler of Kirisaki Daiichi which Akashi had identified as Kuroko's uncle. Greed had overcome the love of their blood.

“Are you sure, Akashi? They could've deceived you, God knows what kind of mockery they could've pulled off.” Midorima had advised.

“Akashi-sama, we wouldn't dare!” The humans had pleaded for mercy.

“That's fine, Shintarou. They have journeyed this far to offer me a deal. Although I do not understand the sick minds of humans in sacrificing their own nephew to a demon, I will pardon them for sake of this boy.” said Akashi. “Aomine, Kise. Please escort the guests out.”

Kise and Aomine took them by their collars and tossed them out of the Rakuzan castle, the heart of the Teiko empire. “Remember well that you're alive is thanks to the boy, not our Master's generous heart.” Kise eyes were filled will intense murderous aura.

“From now on, the boy belongs to us. You're no longer qualified as his guardian. Try to harm him, you will face the miracles of Teiko.” Aomine had slammed the great doors in their devastated faces.

“What have we done?” One of them panicked, looking at the remaining Kuroko bloodline, tyrant ruler of Kirisaki Daiichi. “What should we do if they plan to destroy us? Isn't sacrificing that boy was a waste?”

“Relax. They won't move without that devil's orders. Let's go home. We have accomplished our mission.” Kuroko's uncle had sneered. “We got rid of that cursed child.”

Midorima had sent for a few chambermaids to prepare a bath and a room for Kuroko. Murasakibara Atsushi was a miracle with the strongest defense, had defended Teiko on Akashi’s orders and led Teiko to numerous victories, earning his nickname, **The Ogre’s Defense.** He had taken on the duty himself of making delicious food for their newest family _Kuro-chin_ , as he called it. Although Teiko had staff taking care of the food and retailing ingredients, the ogre would not take no for an answer. Teiko was surprised at how the young child had got Teiko’s strongest defense warrior to open up and become more compassionate.

Young Kuroko was clueless what was happening to him. It finally dawned on him that his evil uncle was finally fed up with him and was offered to the devil as sacrifice. He did not understand how sacrifices were offered services. He was cleaned, groomed and dressed in fresh clothes. The idea that he was saved by the devil has not fully accepted the fact comfortably within Kuroko’s mind. He stared at the fresh clothes the chambermaids had dressed him in, throwing his tattered clothes into the rubbish chute in distaste. The chambermaids had wondered who in the right mind could have treated such a fragile boy in such extreme harshness. It was cruelty. The chambermaids assured Kuroko there will be no such person at Teiko. They promised Kuroko that he would be nourished, stating that his malnourishment is nothing to be laughed at. They were surprised how Kuroko could have fended human lands. Akashi had been waiting for him in Kuroko's assigned quarters when the chambermaids had brought Kuroko to retire for the night.

“A... Akashi-sama.” Kuroko bowed, greeting the devil master. The devil master had dismissed the chambermaids, leaving both the master and Kuroko alone in the extravagant quarters Kuroko would have never dreamt of.

“How do you feel?” He gestured Kuroko to join him on the bed.

“Akashi-sama, aren't I brought here to be eaten?” Kuroko asked.

Akashi had sighed. _It must be the humans’ doing._ “Did your uncle tell you that?” Akashi confirmed.

Kuroko nodded.

“You don't have to worry about dying here. No one will eat you alive, especially when you're all skin and bones. You won't even taste good.” Akashi scoffed.

Kuroko chuckled. “You do say interesting things, Akashi-sama.”

Akashi smiled as he tucked Kuroko to bed. “Tomorrow I'll have Kise and Aomine start teaching you lessons. I've heard that you like to read. I do not like people who are clueless of the world. You can’t choose your background, but you can choose your future.”

Kuroko had looked away. “I see you must have done quite some research on me. Did you manage to discover uncle's evil schemes? Way to go, Akashi-sama.”

“No. You just seemed like the type to read silently in a corner, if you're given a chance.” Akashi replied. “And you can drop that formal honorific. Isn't that quite mouthful, calling me that every time?”

“How could I? You're my saviour, Akashi-sama. If it wasn't because of you, uncle would have killed me. Father had resented him when he was still alive. The Kuroko family knows it was uncle who murdered Mother.” said Kuroko.

“No. I insist.” Akashi stood his ground.

Kuroko sighed, seeing as Akashi had refused to budge. “I'll call you Akashi-kun then.”

“That's better.” Akashi smiled. “Goodnight, Kuroko Tetsuya.” Akashi had vanished. That night, Kuroko had the most peaceful sleep he had for the first time in years. He was free from the evil tyrant.

Kuroko woke up to the glowing morning sunshine through the small gaps of the window. His chambermaids were waiting patiently for him to rise. They didn’t have the heart to disturb Kuroko’s peaceful sleep. It was only yesterday they felt the child was rescued from the hands of the deceiving humans. They were glad that Kuroko’s complexion was slowly improving since Akashi had took him in.

“Good morning, Kuroko-sama.” The chambermaids greeted as Kuroko, still heavy from the deep slumber stirred from the comfortable nest of pillows and covers. The chambermaids then ushered Kuroko into the bath before even waiting for Kuroko to register how long they had been waiting for him to rise. Kuroko still had difficulties in accepting the fact that the bath was excessively huge, just like everything else in the empire. Just as the chambermaids were finished with dressing Kuroko in a fine pale blue kimono, a choker was fastened with a loud click. Kuroko had panicked and tugged at the leather choker.

“What is this? Take this off!” He scowled at the chambermaids. The chambermaids shook their heads, claiming it was an order from the master. The choker had a recognizing system embedded into it, only Akashi had the power to unlock the choker. Kuroko sighed. He gave up realizing that the chambermaids were Akashi’s hands and legs.

It dawned on Kuroko. He was a Teiko captive.

Kise and Aomine galant figures entered Kuroko’s quarters. They donned the uniform of the Teiko miracles, where the devil master had self-handpicked. The fox spirit, Kise Ryouta and the tengu commander, Aomine Daiki were part of the members Akashi had chosen to represent the miracles of Teiko.

“Yo, Tetsu.” Aomine lazily greeted, accompanied by a huge yawn.

“Good morning, Kurokocchi~!” Kise had cheerfully lugged himself onto the small child. Aomine pulled Kise’s collar, and tossed him onto the carpeted floor.

“Get off him, Kise. You wanna kill Tetsu?” Aomine had sighed.

“Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, why are you here?” Kuroko’s stony voice ranged quietly. “Do devils rise so early in the morning?”

Aomine flicked Kuroko in the forehead. “We’re not vampires. We eat and sleep like normal humans, you bastard.”

“Ouch.” Kuroko massaged his forehead. “It hurts, Aomine-kun.”

“Of course it does. I was beginning to wonder if your senses had run haywire. To be truthful I panicked when I saw how severe your condition was yesterday.” Aomine grinned. “Starting today you’re gonna get lessons on ‘how to live on a demon land’,”

Kuroko stared at the two miracles. “Oh.”

“Kurokocchi, you’re not supposed to agree with him!” Kise whined. “We’re not demons!”

  
“Kise-kun, it doesn’t make a difference. I’m the only human living in Teiko.” Kuroko corrected Kise, which had made Kise whined even louder, to Kuroko’s regret. Two hours later Aomine and Kise decided to give Kuroko a tour so he would not get lost and causing Akashi to make a huge fuss. Kuroko had thought the lands of humans were ridiculously huge. But Teiko had more lands, which made Teiko even massive than the human lands.

The empire of Teiko consisted of five districts, each ruled strictly by a miracle. Kise and Aomine began to explain the topography and the horizons of Teiko. The five districts were Kaijou, Toóu, Shutoku, Yosen and Rakuzan. Rakuzan was the heart of Teiko, where the master resides. Kuroko who belongs to the master, resides in Rakuzan as well. Kuroko had no powers to venture the lands of Teiko like the rest of the individuals in Teiko. Only with the master’s exclusive permission Kuroko is granted access to venture outside Rakuzan.

Akashi truly despise humans. Akashi was famous for his terrifying personality and interests throughout the lands. He tossed away Kuroko’s belongings which had reminded him the curses of humans’ greed.

“You do not need them. From now on, you are to wear what I have chosen for you. My orders are _absolute,_ you're not allowed to defy me, Kuroko Tetsuya.”

Aomine and Kise gave instructions and homework, on days Kuroko did not have lessons, he could be found reading books in the library. Kuroko did not dare to challenge the devil master. He finally came to a conclusion that the choker was like an identity within Teiko. In the mornings, Kuroko trains swordsmanship, archery, horse-riding and several other physical training with Aomine. Kuroko admits Aomine was a very skilled warrior even among Teiko, which Akashi had selected him to become one of the miracles. In the afternoon, he takes fundamental studies such as ancient history and social studies with Kise. Kise was well versed in fundamental interactions and ancient history. Spirit foxes were revered as Guardians which had protected the spiritual world. They are well versed in the spirits who resides in the spiritual world. Humans who have gotten lost or entered the spiritual world with ill intentions were deceived and tricked, their bodies were found dead the next day.

Murasskibara sometimes brings snacks during lessons for Kuroko in hope he would eat more. Kuroko's small appetite was worrisome, which had resulted in the detailed research of nutrition, and publishing of several health journals contributing to the quality of academic research. Murasakibara had tried various types of food, which had the opposite effect on Kuroko. His research had provided Teiko a general idea of humans’ needs, which was necessary for devils to raise a human among themselves, had unlocked Murasakibara motivation to cultivate Kuroko into a healthier individual. His discovery of Kuroko's fondness of vanilla shakes had opened a new light to motivate and improve his diet, which he had jumped for joy. _Kuro-chin had finally showed interests in eating_ , Murasakibara had commented.

Kuroko was the only child who age. From a young child, Kuroko had matured into a teenager. Midorima had presented his worries to his master. They were well versed in human capability, especially the mortality rates of an average human. “Akashi, what are you planning?” Midorima had dared to ask the master. “Kuroko won't live long. He would soon grow old, and leave this world one day, as a human.”

Teiko had realized the affection both Kuroko and their master had for each other. The servants had noted often they had discovered Kuroko and Akashi silently spending time with each other, often sharing the same table in the library. Although they had exchanged less than few words a day, anyone could tell the affection they had for each other was not something simple as family love. There wasn't a single soul who had saw their master with a gentle smile. The young child which Akashi had carefully raised had thawed the ice within the devil's heart. Kuroko had grown up watching the back of the man he loved protecting Teiko empire. At the age of ten, Akash had personally trained Kuroko techniques, discovering his talents and skills, transforming him into one of Teiko's best assassins. Akashi had become someone who was even more important than Kuroko's own life. Kuroko had vowed to protect Akashi and Teiko to the best of his abilities. Akashi was his saviour, teacher, mentor and his fated partner. Akashi had chained Kuroko his body and heart to Teiko, sealing all routes of escape, ultimately becoming someone solely belonging to the devil master Akashi-sama.

“I'm not planning on letting him go. He has been mine since he was offered to me all those years ago.” Akashi quietly sipped his tea. “I've made it so he can never escape from me. I've felt it ever since he had first come to Teiko, Shintarou. He is mine.”

“Then you better be quick.” Midorima took a last sip of his tea and rose from his seat. “Before he is tainted by someone else.” Midorima quiet footsteps faded down the long hallway.

The miracles had felt the day where Kuroko would join them was drawing nearer. The miracles had observed their master snapping at everyone, and anyone who would try to hook with Kuroko. _It won't be long now_. Kuroko had matured into a fine adult. He was more than capable of protecting himself than most humans could. The miracles had felt the humans had unconsciously threw away a talented capital. Because of their greed, they had rather sacrifice their kin. But they were wrong. Kuroko Tetsuya will never return to the human lands. He would become humans’ greatest enemy and bring forth the lands to their downfall.

It was then when Kuroko had turned fifteen. It was also the day of the full moon. It is said that spiritual beings draw power of the full moon and are at their strongest on days of the full moon. “Kuroko, what do you think of Teiko?” Akashi had asked.

“It's been my home for a long time, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko had a confused look when he had obediently replied Akashi.

“Then, what you do you think about me?” Akashi asked.

Kuroko chuckled. “What's with you today, Akashi-kun? Of course I love you, Akashi-kun.”

“Do you love me hard enough to sacrifice for me?” Akashi caressed Kuroko's soft bangs. “Do you love me strong enough to spend your lifetime alone, separated from your kind?”

Kuroko took hold of Akashi's hand. “I will. I have grown detesting humans. They have done nothing but cursing me and my family. But you are my light, Akashi-kun. Without you, I wouldn't be here. I love you, Akashi-kun.”

“Even if you have to spend a millennium without ever aging?” Akashi questioned.

“I grew up loving you. Akashi-kun and Teiko were all I could love. Although Akashi-kun is scary at times, people just tend to misunderstand. See, you're not scary at all.” Kuroko smiled at Akashi.

Akashi took Kuroko into his embrace. “You're mine, Kuroko. No, after today, you won't be Kuroko anymore.” He held Kuroko like a princess.

“What are you talking about? And where are you taking me?” Kuroko was very confused and embarrassed.

“You will know soon.” was Akashi's only reply.

Akashi paused his systematic footsteps in front the great entrance to the palace bath. The miracles had waited for Akashi patiently and had greeted their master upon his presence. “The ritual is ready, Akashi.” Midorima had informed Akashi.

“Congrats, Tetsu.” Aomine had winked.

“Kurokocchi~!” Kise had whined.

Midorima did not have any comment.

“Eh~ good for you, Kuro-chin~” Murasakibara was stuffing his face with snacks in his hands.  
The huge bath was soaked in the red essence. Kuroko was filled with shock, observing the state of the great bath had become. Akashi tightened his hold on Kuroko, stepped into the crimson red water, submerging Kuroko into the water. Kuroko screamed as fear accumulated as he wondered what had happened to the waters in the bath.

 “Akashi-kun!”

Kuroko felt as if air had left had left his lungs, his bodily functions have slowly ceased their functioning. _What happened?_ Kuroko could barely see as the redness from the waters had accumulated around Kuroko, obscuring his vision.

“From now on, you’re Akashi Tetsuya.”

Akashi joined Kuroko in the waters, held Kuroko in his arms. Kuroko’s pulse fragile body was giving out was becoming weaker and fainter by seconds. “What’s happening…...Akashi-kun?” Kuroko could barely muster energy to even whisper. Akashi knew the crimson waters was harmful to humans. But it was necessary. Akashi’s fangs had elongated. His tilted Kuroko’s head to the left, revealing his pale, delicate skin. Without another second wasted, Akashi had plunged his fangs deep into Kuroko’s neck. That fated night was the first time Teiko heard Kuroko’s shrill scream.

Devils like Akashi possess powers and strengths to turn humans into the very being they are. Their fangs are coated with poison which are harmful to humans. Humans call these devils ‘vampires’, spirits who feed on blood. Kuroko had passed out in Akashi arms due to the sudden extreme pain. The Akashi family were descendants of vampires, making them the closest to humans. They were also said to be the most dangerous spirits among the residents in the spirit world. There were many families descended from the ancient spirits of vampires. Many had been scattered, no longer a tribe of vampires still living and dictating the present. Some do not remember their identities as vampires, some vowed to destroy humans, Vampires could be found living among humans, some fell in love with humans and had a family of dhampirs. Human greed did not change even after centuries of surviving. Many spirits and devils met the sad fates at the hands of humans, similar like Kuroko had experienced. They inherited the cursed lives of vampires, humans had blamed them for destroying their lives, including the cause of epidemic diseases. They believe spirits and devil bring curses and misfortune to the powerless humans, and claimed monsters do not possess feelings, all they are capable are the inborn callous nature they were cursed with.

**[Bring your friends close, keep your enemies closer.]**

“Tetsuya….” Akashi caressed Kuroko’s messy bangs. Akashi bit his wrist, taking his own blood into his mouth. He kissed Kuroko, invading deep into Kuroko’s territory and transferring his blood and feeding Kuroko with his blood. Kuroko had stirred, the rich taste of blood awakened the burning sensations of his taste sensors. Kuroko’s strength depleted, the ritual had used his stored strength to turn Kuroko, leaving him no remaining strength to go against his master. The ritual was successful, under certain conditions the power of the moon and darkness will grant the blessings transforming into a vampire, robbing the human of their divine blessings of the Gods. The night of the full moon grants access to the spirit world, where the portal opens with the divine powers from the moon. On nights of full moon, spirits from the spirit world roams Teiko, where the borderline between the human world and the spirit world intersect.

“Welcome to the spirit world.”

A cold chill blew over the lands of Teiko. Spirits and devils alike celebrated in joy. Their master had chosen his mate. Our new kin was born.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 5: Marriage

Kuroko's eyes snapped open, the profusion aches from the several joints of his body and burning urges yearning passionately for fresh blood was stuck like a thick lump in his throat. Staring into the clear orbs of the devil's red and yellow heterochromatic eyes, it had taken Kuroko seconds before his brain had finally registered the events had taken place last night.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko stared into Akashi's clear orbs.

“Good morning, _my beloved wife_.” Akashi graced Kuroko with a smile. Kuroko’s body had suffered a time disorientation, feeling the extreme tiredness in the mornings and hyperactivity of being wide awake in the evening. It had been three days since the ceremony. It was hell. Kuroko felt the extreme dryness in his throat, his genesis of the transformed cell from a vampire’s poison was yearning for the fresh blood as he stared quietly at Akashi’s neck.

Akashi chuckled. “If you need blood, there’s no need to hold back. Afterall, you’re no longer human, Akashi Tetsuya.” Akashi took Kuroko into his arms, persuading and encouraging Kuroko to satiate the hunger of a vampire. The hunger of a vampire was said to be capable of driving devils and humans alike insane.

A newborn who has no clue of the world of vampires do not defy their masters. A clueless Kuroko had felt the extent of his personal control diminishing, the unbearable feelings of the burning sensations driving and overloading Kuroko to the extent that nothing could be described in words. Kuroko penetrated his newly sharp fangs deep into Akashi’ neck, feeding on the life- force of the red essence. Kuroko had retracted his fangs and took a clearer view of himself.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Akashi had smirked, earning a punch in his gut. Ignoring the pain, Akashi pulled Kuroko into a kiss.

Kuroko turned away. Faint rosette colors of the blush had painted Kuroko's pale cheeks, shying from the devil master in embarrassment and denial.

“You can’t run away, Tetsuya.” Akashi gently fingered the pale skin of his neck, slowly trailing to the seal Kuroko’s pale skin now bear between the spines of the nervous system which was located at the back of his neck. “This seal is the mark of the Akashi clan, Tetsuya. The world will see you as my kin, someone who has abandoned humanity, a traitor of their kin.”

Awakened as a vampire, Kuroko can no longer return to the human lands, Akashi had made sure of that. Akashi’s seal had marked Kuroko, binding him to the Akashi clan, cursed by the blood of the devils, Kuroko had been snatched away from the grasp of humans. Kuroko was taken and pulled nearer to spiritual beings, was carefully nurtured far reach away from the evil filth of humans, a small spark had begun between two extraordinary individuals. Akashi had put his trust in Kuroko, believing he was someone who would become his life partner, just like the elders of the Akashi clan had prophesied. Kuroko’s arrival in the lands of Teiko had connected the fate of destiny. Kuroko who was carefully raised by the people of Teiko, Akashi had made sure he would be unable to survive outside of Teiko, sealing Kuroko’s will and motivation to leave Teiko one day, transforming Kuroko’s affectionate love for him into romantic love. The result was being engaged and married to the almighty Akashi Seijuurou.

Time was necessary for Kuroko to readapt into the environment, readjusting his biological clock, getting used and controlling to his newly gain powers, Akashi had assigned Aomine Aomine and Kise to be his instructors, just like before. One of the few reasons Akashi had selected them as Kuroko’s instructors were…... both Aomine and Kise had too much time on their hands. Murasakibara had once teased them for doing nothing and playing basketball all day on days Akashi had departed for the human lands for business as the devil master of Teiko. Akashi had also ordered data specialists, such as people like Kise who are infiltration veterans making sure Teiko is always victorious. Kise belongs to a squad where it consisted of members who specialize in gathering information and infiltration. Kise was the leader of that squad.

Kuroko pulled open the curtains, granting permission for the sunlight to enter the bedroom. Akashi winced; Kuroko flinched slightly as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of dislike against the sunlight. Akashi stood behind Kuroko and closed the curtains.

“Are you trying to kill the both of us?” Akashi sighed. “You swore an oath to the masters of spirits. You are already a vampire. Don't you know vampires are weak against sunlight? You will forever live within the shadows of darkness, for eternity.” Akashi wrapped his hands around Kuroko's slim waists, pulled him into another deep kiss. Kuroko's protests of ‘mmphs’ were drowned into the oblivion of pleasures. With the curtains flowing behind them, a vampire couple kissing in the darkness were illuminated by the shallow colors of the sunlight had made them looked like as if they were pulled out from a painting. It was a fascinating sight.

“Call my name, Tetsuya.” Akashi smile fondly with Kuroko in his arms. “You do realize we’re now both ‘Akashi-kun’, y’know?”

Kuroko had flushed and turned away in pure embarrassment. Faint roseate colours were painted on his pure delicate skin. “Sei-kun. I’ll call you that just for us. You’re still Akashi-kun.”

The devil master was satisfied. Kuroko was willing to capitulate, he had abandoned his origins and his existence now belongs to Teiko, bounded and chained to the Akashi family. For the people of Teiko, Kuroko was an invaluable addition of their family, an individual who possesses the vast knowledge of humans, including their way of life, cultures, origins, values and beliefs. Kuroko also possess the detailed knowledge of manifestation of evil, their motivation of personal goals and the worst of all, their conscience which had accompanied the extent of their greed.

Teiko celebrated the couple's union of becoming together as one for seven days and seven nights. The gallant figure of the absolute overlord and the elegant figure of the vanishing expert. The empire was flourished with happiness and joy, rich with capital and resources. Marrying someone from the Kuroko family had increased the devil master's tactics and cards he'd play on the battlefield. No one is capable of calming his hatred for the only relative of the Kuroko family, Tetsuya's uncle, the younger brother of the wife of Kuroko Family Chief, the advisor of the young dictator of Kirisaki Daiichi. Akashi had enjoyed torturing humans who once tortured his beloved Tetsuya, especially humans from the infamous experts of torture, Kirisaki Daiichi. His vows included Kuroko's uncle who had badly abused Kuroko who had nearly died offered as a sacrifice.

Hanamiya Makoto was the name of the general who leads the strongest battalions of Kirisaki Daiichi and also the king of their land. The king of Kirisaki Daiichi was selected through monarch dictatorship. Hanamiya Makoto was one of the vilest overlords throughout the long history rulers. His people were _terrified_ of him. No one is allowed to talk about their king, betray or resist the dictator. Anyone who was suspected or has a possibility to become a traitor were prosecuted. Hanamiya Makoto was a fearless man.

And Akashi despised him to deepest core he could sense. Teiko could never agree the extent of the callous and underhanded methods Kirisaki Daiichi had stopped themselves to. The perfect epitome of the raw nature of humans. Marriage between an overlord and a sacrifice was unheard of. The news had caused a huge uproar. Neither humans nor spirits could've accepted the union of the world's rarest couple. Many could not wrap the outrageous reality around their heads. Seers could not retrieve the overview the future, spirits were worried of the well-being for the almighty Teiko, humans were terrified for their over- amplified strength which were supplied by Kuroko's hidden powers. The uncertainty of the consequences was tremendous. They could feel the pressure of defeat.

“You will obey me. I am the power. Bow down to me.” Akashi had demanded of them.

Kuroko had increased Teiko's strengths as Teiko's trump card with his unique skills, someone who is capable of changing the momentum of the war with the slightest efforts. A vanishing specialist. It was also Kuroko who had realized the strange movements of armies, figured out their goals, pinpointed war zones exact locations and predicted their movements, with the help of Teiko's data informant Momoi Satsuki. _They were too easy to read_ , Kuroko and Momoi had felt, toying the human battalions to the fullest of their complacency. Akashi and the miracles realized the consequences were due to Kuroko unleashing his powers. Members of the Kuroko family possessed the extraordinary observant ability since long ago where they were recognized as powerful spirits who once dominated the spiritual world as one of the biggest clans. After surviving a millennial, traditions, beliefs, values, cultures, everything was almost lost. The Kuroko family do not remember they were once spirits to begin with. Tetsuya's marriage with the successor of spirit belonged to the mightest clan of the age had reawakened the last Kuroko survivor, and also the successor to the Kuroko family. A clan of spirits who are veterans in vanishing arts, accompanied the observant skills which made it possible. That is what they are.

Specters of the moon. Mirage of dreams. Masters of deception. The name humans had bestowed the people of the Kuroko was: Kyouka Suigetsu.

Rising every morning to find a sparkling ring on his left finger had sent Kuroko into a daze. Akashi had often teased Kuroko, satisfied as he watched his wife staring at the ring every morning. The definition of morning was held different meanings for both humans and spirits. Unlike the humans, spirits rise with the darkness. They draw power from the moon, and are the most powerful at night. Kuroko tossed a pillow at Akashi after realizing his husband had been staring at him again.

“Akashi-kun, I don't know what to say. You have been staring at me for the past three months. Isn't time you give it some rest?” Kuroko's clear orbs stared into Akashi's red orbs.

It was a destiny of fate that had brought them together.

Following the consequences of the marriage, Kuroko now shared the same chamber as Akashi, as the man bearing the name of the mightiest clan, the wife of the devil master. The first weeks of their marriage had made Kuroko felt the self-consciousness for the first time. As someone who possess extraordinary observant abilities had made members of Kuroko's clan to be void of expressions and are unable to express their feelings freely. Providing a hundred and one reasons Kuroko is to move into Akashi's chambers, Kuroko had blatantly refused.

“I am absolute. Do not defy me, Tetsuya.” Akashi had used his last resort. Teiko would be thrown into chaos if the wife of the Teiko overlord were something were to happen. It would be an all-out war against humanity. The spirits will not hold back. Humans will suffer great damages. Surviving humans would bear curses, transcending generations with memories of their sufferings intact. Akashi knew Kuroko had loved humans more passionately than anyone else. Kuroko possess a gentle heart to forgive, although he had nightmares and bad experiences, and were the cause of his near-death and Posttraumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD).

Kuroko who loved humans had feared greatly for their safety, finally capitulating to Akashi's personal whims. The miracles were on the edges, fearing Akashi's anger. They had acquired a new perception of Kuroko, sensing that Kuroko would be the only one who could fight Akashi on an equal stand. Kuroko would be the one who will save their master. Kuroko resiliently adapted after moving into Akashi's quarters. Besides assigning Kuroko missions and tasks like the rest of the miracles, Akashi's obsession leaving Kuroko no choice but to work within Akashi's perfect reach. When Kuroko had to work with Momoi, she was summoned to Akashi's study where Kuroko and Momoi would work on a smaller desk setup by Kuroko out of frustration.

It was then Kuroko had an important task, weighing on the burdens of his people. To investigate the strange rumors and the suspicious strength Kirisaki Daiichi had newly obtained. It was a year after their peaceful marriage. Kuroko was worried and concerned the tyrant ruler had taken advantage of their people. Kuroko could feel the increased sufferings of their souls. Kuroko had witnessed their distress _in a dream._ Since then the worrisome Kirisaki Daiichi had been on Kuroko’s mind ever since. Akashi was also concerned, had demanded Momoi to gather information on them. It was a dead end. Kuroko then made his decision. Kirisaki Daiichi was a notorious nation of dictatorship experts.

“Akashi-kun, I will personally investigate this case.”

Without a doubt, Akashi and the miracles did not grant permission. Akashi had a disapproving look. The amount of risks had outnumbered their chances of triumphs. Kuroko had felt in the near future Kirisaki Daiichi will become a threat not just to Teiko, but the entire world. Kuroko existence was far greater than a war of a worldwide scale. He is the wife of the devil master who sovereign over the lands of Teiko. Kuroko felt an unsettling feeling ever since he had that dream. Kuroko had felt prevention of the curse of evil was necessary, before the downfall of the apocalypse. Kuroko was not the only one with the powers of a spiritual seer. Kise too possess similar abilities. A descendant of a divine fox spirit once revered as divine messengers of the Gods were once entrusted with the task to guard against evil and malice, granting happiness to souls with pure intentions. However unlike Kise, Kuroko was a type of _dream seers_ , individuals who manifests their powers and make use of their strong divination and intuitions capable of sensing spiritual cues through dreams. Dream seers requires a high level of observant skills in making sense of physical world of what they have seen, such as individuals like Kuroko are invaluable, humans are willing to die to possess Kuroko's strengths.

“Kise, what do you think?” Akashi had questioned. On Akashi’s orders, Kise gained insight through rituals of divination, guiding him to make the best decisions. The glass ball in Kise’s hands were cloudy and murky. It was a sign of bad omen.

“Akashi, I fear the troubles Kuroko-sama had foresaw will take place in the near future.” Kise conceded. He had tried his best in changing the results, but each time he made a divination, the result was the same. _Kuroko-sama was right_. That was what had caused Kise to freeze in cold shivers. _He speaks of the truth_. “Kuroko-sama will come in contact with a battalion that will assist in thwarting Kirisaki Daiichi. Then the truth will reveal itself to you.”

The room was silent. Their master was beyond furious. Realizing Teiko had entered an age where humans would oppose Teiko on an equal standing. Humans were no longer powerless. Opposing Teiko, a nation of devils and spirits, who have survived millenniums since the genesis of the origins. The start of everything. And now the very humans they have given chances had come to oppose them, swallowed by greed and desire, without an ounce of gratitude and sense of appreciation.

Aomine had simply snapped, had attempted in strangling Kise with his tough arms around Kise’s neck. “Kise, you bastard! You must have made a mistake! Do your job properly you fucking fox!”

Kise was weeping crocodile tears. “Ehhh~ But I did do my job properly, Aominecchi! I don’t know why, but I get the same result every time I made a divination~”

Even Teiko could not oppose the powers of fate. The gears had begun moving, there will be no stopping. But they can make arrangements to make the least sacrifices they could, alleviating the damage of evil humans. Akashi came with a decision.

“Explain.” Midorima was extremely silent. His voice was curt and short.

“There are two reasons when divination fails.” Kise began explaining. “First, destiny had been ordained and had been intertwined, souls that had been imprinted with instructions will, for sure, accomplish what they have been planned by the divine Gods. You may be more familiar with the term of **fated spirits**. The spiritual self within individuals are chained by fates of destiny, what they are meant to do will eventually come as been prophesied by individuals who wield divine powers, the divine messengers of the Gods. Secondly, ill intentions of individuals who go against the divine Gods and try to change the fates to their personal goals and desires. Destiny is a sacred divination of the Gods. Those who go against them will be banished, are punishable and held prisoners for eternity by King Emma, also known as King Yeomra, said to judge the souls of the dead.”

“So in short, Kirisaki Daiichi perfectly resembles those that decided to go against the Gods and rule the world, with the assistance of a divine spiritual being.” said Midorima, in reference of Kuroko's uncle. A fallen.

Akashi finally made a decision after listening to Kise's explanation. “Tetsuya, I will grant you permission. Investigate every nook and corner the case, and reveal the truth before me!”

Kuroko smiled. “Thank you, Sei-kun!” He embraced Akashi, his long kimono swishing on the ground. “This isn't about us anymore. Teiko will not be the only one in danger.”

Akashi also appointed Kise Ryouta to be Kuroko's attendant and bodyguard as long as Kuroko is not within Teiko. Akashi had a bad feeling on the night before Kuroko and Kise's departure. It's like a calm before the storm.

“Tetsuya, it'll going to be awhile before we can meet each other again. Let me savour you for tonight, _my beloved wife_.” Akashi leaned against Kuroko who was reading a book, resting against the bed frame of the king-sized bed befitting of a king. They shared a deep kiss where they both fought for dominance, which Akashi won victoriously. They had separated gasping and panting for air, a thin trail of drivel connecting the married couple.

“Sei-kun…...” Kuroko softly murmured.

Akashi had smirked. He had been waiting for this. His wife was finally entering the stage of pleasures, Kuroko's dazed blue irises were staring intensely at Akashi, his strengths and motivations to fight back was slowly robbed as his mind was climbing higher and higher, was brimmed with sensations of pleasures. Akashi had his hands wrapped tightly around Kuroko’s waists, one arm had snaked its way into Kuroko’s kimono, slowly savoring the pale skin of his chest.

“You should look at yourself. What a rare sight.” Akashi pulled Kuroko in front of the long mirror. Kuroko’s kimono had been pulled loose, the skin which was protected firmly by fine clothing was revealed. The disheveled appearance of the both of them was reflected in the mirror. Akashi had been waiting patiently for the longest time. Stripping Kuroko of his daily carefully chosen clothes had been his most resplendent pleasure. Kuroko had resisted, struggled against the iron grasp of his husband, rendering powerless before the devil master of Teiko.

Akashi had smirked. This is going to be a long night. “You can't escape, Tetsuya. You are mine.”

The next day was the day of departure. Faint hickeys could be seen trailing Kuroko's small stature, the most pronounced marks had trailed from neck to his shoulders, despite the thick layers of kimono Kuroko had worn. Akashi had disapproved of Kuroko's pale and battered clothes, declaring they were an eyesore that did not carry any dignity. Akashi had made sure Kuroko shredded away the identity had his abusive uncle had made him into, a peasant slave servant. Whispers and murmurs were heard throughout the lands. The miracles and snorted in a puff of laughter. They had been lucky of the clueless Kuroko who had no knowledge of Akashi's advances. The child they had taken in so many years ago had changed. Kuroko had just turned twenty-one when he was engaged and was married to Teiko's devil master, Akashi Seijuurou. The first few years after taking in Kuroko were the most challenging days. The miracles had tried their hardest in making Kuroko start anew, but nothing had worked. Even Midorima Shintarou, Teiko's best healer and paediatrician. Akashi had managed to pulled Kuroko out of his suicide-like self and began living his life filled with fulfillment.

“You are now Kuroko Tetsuya of Teiko. You have no need for these. No one will abuse you, nor threatened you. Be kinder to yourself.” Those were Akashi's words that had saved Kuroko from the darkness who had been grasping onto the fake string of hope for a dear life, one that is barely holding on and was could be broken at any time. Akashi had made Kuroko realize that his uncle will not be his reason of survival.

“You are pretty bold after all, Akashi.” Aomine had commented.

Akashi had a slight bad feeling seeing Kuroko and Kise's departure. Akashi had shrugged it off. Akashi did not possess spiritual powers that grant him access to make divination of the future like Kise or premonition of the future through dreams like Kuroko. _It must be nothing_.

“Why are you so worried?” Kise was back to his cheerful self.

“Sei-kun, this is not goodbye.” Kuroko made a bold move and kissed Akashi on the lips. “We'll see each other again. Definitely”

“Kurokocchi~!” Kise and the rest of the miracles were startled by Kuroko’s sudden boldness and had blushed in embarrassment. Kuroko and Kise said their final farewells and departed on their journey, in hopes of thwarting the evil who attempts in defying the sacred traditions and the divine powers of the Gods.

Out of the five miracles, Kise was chosen for a reason. Kise possess the sacred spiritual strength like Kuroko and only he could provide proper assistance to Kuroko. His duty is to assist Kuroko in fulfilling the mission, and protect Kuroko from all dangers at all cost.

Akashi's fear had transformed into reality. Kuroko and Kise were ambushed at the border of Teiko. Kise could only guess the enemy had an individual who is well-versed in spiritual and sacred strengths of the Gods. They have come to face the arch archnemesis of Teiko, Kirisaki Daiichi.

“Seems like you've been happily waiting for us, Uncle.” Kuroko deadpan voice had a tingle of coldness towards the enemy. “The advisor of Kirisaki Daiichi must have told much time on their hands.”

Kuroko had held onto Kise and walked past the enemy, ignoring the objectives they have come for. Observing Kuroko's actions told Kise that Kuroko did not wish to fight, but that wasn't the case. Their path had been sealed. Kuroko and Kise were surrounded by the small ambush team. Kuroko had scrutinized all of them were fully armed with deadly weapons that could cause of the death of both humans and spiritual beings alike.

“Seems like you had a great time being brainwashed and playing house with the devil instead of getting killed.” Kuroko's uncle sneered. “You are now our enemy, Akashi Tetsuya. I will kill you this time, even though you are my flesh and blood. You are a traitor of humanity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, there will be a new Kuroko fic coming soon <3\. I'll publish it as soon as I have time after I'm done with my thesis. I love you guys! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 6: Seirin

Entrusting Kuroko into Kise's hands, Akashi had a bad feeling this would not end well. No one at that time realized Kuroko's departure will be their last time meeting Kuroko. Akashi was fairly worried and concerned that his dear Kuroko will not return. Unforeseen disaster would befall, in a form of curses and unfortunate. Danger was encroaching closer cloaking the land of Teiko in a mass of negative emotions. It was prophesized destiny had been preordained signifying the world shall suffers in the hands of the tyrant rulers of Kirisaki Daiichi. Kuroko leaving the lands of Teiko was concordant to capitulating the hope of Teiko. Sun will not rise, crops do not harvest. Teiko was faced with tremendous shower of pelts, Scotch mist had hovered over the lands of Teiko, making it difficult for Teiko to be found, as if protecting Teiko in absolute defense before Kuroko returns. Humans who defy the law would be found themselves in a labyrinth, hallucinating through the thick mist dying of hunger. The lands of Teiko had been a forbidden land the elders had preached since the ancient days, humans of the present have defied their teachings, evolved to survive the world filled with evil, betrayal and deceit. The people of Teiko were also left with sadness and longing for their light to return. Although Kuroko was human, the people of Teiko had treated Kuroko like their own kin, unlike humans who did not possess the ability of conscience, ruling and dictating through authority and fear. Akashi’s feelings influence the current plight of Teiko, as the master ruling the lands of Teiko. Like the people of Teiko, Akashi awaits eagerly the day his wife would return to Teiko.

“Kuroko-sama!” Kise stood in front of Kuroko, in attempts of protecting Kuroko at all costs. “Please stand back! Akashi-sama will not forgive the world if something were to happen. I will protect Kuroko-sama with my life!”

Kuroko had glared at his uncle. “Uncle Amaya, please get out of the way. What I do with my life is none of your concern.” His voice was strained and insouciant. Kuroko was a specialist in making use of people's behaviours against his opponents. Because of his natural extraordinary observant ability, Kuroko was unable to express freely filled with colours, a variety of expressions. Many, like Midorima could never get a hang of what Kuroko was always thinking, keeping everything to himself and doing the unexpected. “Afterall, you abandoned me and made me a sacrifice to the devil.”

Kuroko and Kise's clear irises had reflected pure hatred and anger, mirroring the tormented feelings of anguish harboring deep within themselves. The intensity of their stare had flinched humans sent to assassinate Kuroko. Not even in Kisaragi Amaya's wildest dream one day his nephew would be the fated child who will to stop his evil plans. He had cursed the child and his father for taking away his dear sister. To his surprise not only his nephew would be the one to stop his plans, his nephew was _alive_. Kisaragi Amaya then realized his nephew was no longer human. The spiritual energy waves emitting from within Kuroko had changed its pattern. Individuals with spiritual strength possess waves which serve as a biological imprint of identity from birth. He had been taken by the devils. To him, Tetsuya was just a walking corpse obeying the orders of his master.

“Did your master order you to kill us?” Kuroko's uncle had sneered. “What an imprudent child. Even after dying, you are still causing me so much trouble. Why can't you just die peacefully?”

Kise strung wires swiftly with great expertise around Amaya's neck, reappearing in the shadows of the cursed humans. “Say another word, I shall toss your head into the River of Styx.” The humans were terrified. Humans beg for their life and promised the best when death is just beyond the reach of their feet. “You pathetic excuse of a human. How dare you talk like that to your own flesh and blood. Have you forgotten the warning I had gave you so many years ago?”

“Tetsuya…. please…... help me!” Amaya pleaded. “I promise we’ll tell you the truth! The truth of your origins!”

“Kise-kun, please don't kill him yet. We have things we must interrogate him.” Kuroko sighed. “Even if we kill him, Kirisaki Daiichi will send another pathetic fellow to complete the mission my uncle had failed to do so.”

Amaya and his team had taken a step backwards, turning pale white from fear and terror. Their bodies had displayed the symptoms of psychological fear and nervousness vividly, such as excreting cold sweat, rapid and increase pulsing of heartbeats, choking sensations and the visible tightness in their chests. Kise's strings had prevented any of the enemy from escaping.

“Don't kill them, Kise. We still have much use for them.” said Kuroko. “Uncle Amaya, are you afraid of death? The man who sacrificed a child who had just turned seven years of age is afraid of the dark, I see.”

Kise bowed. “Yes, of course, Kuroko-sama.”

“Amaya, are you sure that invisible kid was your nephew?” One of the humans had whispered quietly. “If it wasn't for the fox, I wouldn't have noticed him!” Amaya's fellow soldiers agreed.

“I and Hanamiya sacrificed him to Teiko, nine years ago.” Amaya had replied. “He resent humans. Teiko's devil master must have raised him, and made him his wife after he reached the maximum growth of adulthood.” The soldiers had paled. This was the truth that Kirisaki Daiichi had hidden for nine years. Sacrificing a young boy no older than seven years of age to the devil master said to purge all beings who defy him.

“Don't sympathize, you lot. Kirisaki Daiichi will take advantage of whatever it takes to grant us victory. He is no different. He was used to bring prosperity to Kirisaki Daiichi. Kuroko Tetsuya is dead.” Amaya scolded his men. “Kill him!”

“Don't make excuses for yourself, uncle. You have always abused me and had taken advantage of me since I was born. Just because my mother died, you take out your hatred and resentment on the living soul that my mother left, me and the Kuroko family.” said Kuroko, materializing out a long sword from thin air. “The Kuroko family was untouchable, because of the abilities they possessed. So you hired specialized assassination mercenaries to murder the entire Kuroko family, and kidnapped my half-brother. My brother must be taken advantage by Kirisaki Daiichi by being slaved into doing pathetic tasks for the tyrant ruler.”

Kuroko draw the long sword from its scabbard, its sharp edges was against his uncle's neck. “Where is my brother?”

“Why, I didn't know you were this smart, Tetsuya. If I had known, you would have more value that your pathetic brother.” was Amaya’s poor attempt of denial. Kuroko and Kise glared at him with everything they had. Kise wondered what kind of life this man had led for his soul to be tainted with such blackness of evil. A fallen soul of the deprivation. The man had willingly plunged into the manifestations of evil.

“Spill it now before I send your head rolling.” Kuroko had threatened his uncle. “It's too late for regrets.”

“Commander!” Amaya's men were frightened with fear and terror. “How could you kill such a fine man?!” They had readied their weapons and opened fire. Kuroko had deflected every bullet with his slaying sword. The slaying sword was a gift from Akashi, who had personally crafted it for his wife as a reward upon completing his training.

“Peasants. Don't you do anything if you don't want to die.” Kise had threatened them. “You must have a distorted definition of good and evil. Humanity is done for. Realize your mistakes, humanity will be saved. But at this point, eventually even you will be plunged into the darkness of deprivation.” The soldiers had wondered and glanced at each other, skepticism and doubt were evident in the soldiers’ expressions. Kise’s words had thrown their consciousness into a world of confusion, releasing the bloodlust and their weapons lay forgotten on the solid ground.

“Hmph. Why go through all the trouble when you already know?” Amaya had glared at his nephew. “Afterall, you are cursed with that gift of the cursed family. You have already sensed your answers the moment you left Teiko. The human lands are filled with evil and desires, so strong you can even sense it from the borders of Seirin.” Amaya broke free from the Kise's bindings, whipped out his gun and fired Kuroko. The bullet fired had pierced through Kuroko's right shoulder. “That is a feat only cursed being are capable of. No human can do such things, Tetsuya.”

“Kuroko-sama!” Kise had rushed to Kuroko's side. Embracing Kuroko into his arms, Kise had glared at the humans standing around before him. “You cursed humans! He's your flesh and blood!”

Amaya pointed a gun at the retreating Kuroko and Kise. Kuroko's sword had vanished the moment he had been shot. “He is no longer mine, the moment my sister had married into that cursed family. The Kuroko family are a family of spirit descendants! My sister was blind in love and wouldn't reconsider my warnings! And now he had decided to enter a marriage with another spirit. Unforgivable.”

The soldiers have been terrified. Their commander had fired at the target they were supposed to capture. Kirisaki Daiichi had defied the mighty Teiko, roaring the anger of the boy’s guard, a divine spirit. A fox spirit is a divine spirit that guides humans to their fates and destinies. Defying and angering them is a bad omen of the ancients, fox spirits are revered as messengers of the divine Gods. Humanity is at its end.

“Hmph. You spent all your life plotting war against a single child. What a poor soul you are. I guess my existence must have traumatized you, Uncle.” Kuroko had grabbed a piece of cloth, in great attempts of stopping the blood flowing from the wound, his body was pulsating, feelings of extreme pain and numbness had crept its way into his nerves, slowly experiencing symptoms and conditions, a state of emphysema. “I must have such great powers that even humanity fears me. Maybe I should have used them to torture all of you vile humans.”

Kise growled. “This will be remembered. Remember, you have declared a war against Teiko.”

Kise and Kuroko had vanished from the scene. Nothing was remained except Kuroko's blood when he had been shot. Kise had fled, desperate to find help, Kuroko's deteriorating health was first priority. Kise had refused to imagine the aftermath of Kuroko's death. Akashi would destroy the world. The miracles would purge the humans. The world would be overrun by spirits and devils, killing every human regardless of their innocence. In fear of the possibility of that future, Kise had crossed the border, entering into the lands of Seirin. Upon seeing the lands flourished with happiness and joy, Kise had collapsed in front of the heart of the land, the castle of the Lords ruling over Seirin.

“Sir! What have you done?!” The soldiers were beyond terrified. Among humans, there still exists community who believes in the divine powers of the spirits. The spirits have been revered with utmost respect, offering guidance striving for a world without evil manifestations of malice. “Not only Kirisaki Daiichi will face great dangers, but the entire humanity will face the destruction of apocalypse!”

Amaya had a frozen stare at his subordinates. “You believe in such bullshit? The age where humanity lives in the shadow of monsters is over! We now have the strength to bring them down. The cursed lands of Teiko!”

The soldiers stared at his commander in horror. This was the man who regarded his flesh and blood a monster. A small child who have yet to understand the world was sacrificed for sake of strength. The people in the ancient times have believed coexistence of both species. Spirits are just a community of people with born with special traits unique from the rest of the people. They are renamed ‘spirits’, ‘monsters’, ‘devils’, names alike do not matter. They were chosen to take on the tasks ordained by the divine Gods.

“Help…. he's been shot…... He needs immediate help……” Kise had pleaded to the people of Seirin. The kind souls of Seirin were appalled at the sight of the dying state of the young boy, worriedly had called the ambulance for help. Both Kise and Kuroko were drenched in blood, the sight of blood had caused a disturbance, stirring feelings of being nauseated and revolt especially among young children. Kise had breathed in a sigh of relief as he saw the quick arrival of the white ambulance vehicle and its loud siren, signaling and notifying people of the extremely dire of the situation, the unconscious Kuroko being carried into the ambulance, providing first aid before he was rushed to the hospital ward.

“Sir!” Kise had felt his energy drained and collapsed to the ground, startling the people surrounding him before capitulating into the darkness and nothingness. Kise found himself in a hospital ward after regaining consciousness. Kise had felt the pain coming from his headaches.

“What happened?” He had implored the attending nurse. The nurse noticed he had regained consciousness, had called for the doctor. Kise noted the nurse and the paediatrician had worn the traditional uniform of health professionals. The doctor on duty had ran a quick examination, declaring Kise was in perfect health, had given Kise approval for discharge. The cause of his concussion was just fatigue and stress.

“Where is he?” Kise had asked the nurse worriedly. “Where is my ward?”

“Do you mean your companion?” The nurse realized Kise must have been talking about his injured partner when he had been discovered collapsing in front of the heart of the nation, the great Palace of Seirin. “He had just got out from surgery. He is now resting in room 3104.”

Kise lay back on his bed when he received the good news. _Kuroko-sama is safe_. He sighed in relief. _Thank goodness_ , Kise had prayed for guidance and hope to the divine Gods. He could not imagine the aftermath beyond Akashi's wrath, if something were to happen to Kuroko. He pulled out the needle from his right wrist connecting to the IV drip, draped his _hakama_ over his shoulders and left for room 3104, just as the nurse had told him. Kise was a fox spirit. Human technology could never work on him, fox spirits have regenerative abilities. They do not need medical help.

Kise entered room 3104, the view of Kuroko sleeping peacefully had brought peace to Kise's heart. Kise took a chair and sat next to Kuroko's bed. Kise made a mental note to write a report on what had happened at the borders. Fate had begun to move. Akashi and Teiko will have the power to stop Kirisaki Daiichi. But first, he will stay by Kuroko-sama's side, until he is fully recovered from the gunshot Kisaragi Amaya and soldiers of Kirisaki Daiichi had inflicted. Kise was deep in thoughts, determining and reviewing how they should approach the world with their current resources. Kuroko regaining consciousness had pulled Kise’s consciousness back into the physical world.

“Kuroko-sama!” Kise had gasped. “You're awake!” Kise had gave Kuroko an embrace of a bear.

Kuroko had given Kise a blank stare. “W... who are you?” His voice was devoid of all emotions. It was as if Kuroko was a walking zombie who had gave up all hopes of life. Kise had stared at Kuroko in trepidation of pure horror and torment. The delicate boy who had become Teiko's most cherished treasure. In a blink, their light was gone.

“Kuroko-sama? You are joking, aren’t you?” Kise did not dare to believe what he was witnessing before his eyes. In that moment, Kise found himself falling into darkness and despair. Their treasured light was gone. Kise made himself clear that not all hope was gone. He pressed the button with shaking hands located above Kuroko’s head, which was a communicating system installed built into the wall, summoning for the doctor and the nurse. _It was amnesia_. Kise did not have the willpower to face the reality. Kuroko’s amnesia was because of him. He was the reason why Kuroko had been injured, all due to his lack of strength. Kise could not make a return back to Teiko with Kuroko in his current state. Not only it would be a suicide, Kuroko-sama may have a high chance of turning his sword against him, believing him to be the enemy instead. The doctor had explained the high chances of a concussion. The condition may not be permanent, how long before Kuroko’s full recovery was uncertain. It varies from one individual to another, the paediatrician had deduced and explained that only time could tell.

Kuroko had denied Kise’s attempt of revisiting his memories through stories. It had caused Kuroko severe headaches, Kuroko had entered the stage of refusal and denial. Kise realized Kuroko’s memories had degenerated. The pediatrician had run several tests and diagnosis, in hope of discovering the cause and key to regain memories. The efforts were in vain. The paediatrician had concluded it may have been the defensive mechanism that was activated had prevented hurtful and distressing memories from damaging himself. The health professional had advised that Kise should make a decision soon.

Kise made his decision. Kise and Kuroko would have to remain in Seirin for quite some time. It would be dangerous to travel across the lands with an amnesia Kuroko. Kise sent a report on Kuroko’s uncle, and the unfortunate incident that had occured prior arriving Seirin. Kise feared of Akashi’s wrath, had ensured his comrades that Kuroko was safe and out of danger’s reach. Seirin was a peaceful country. Without Kuroko’s lost memories, Kise could only watch Kuroko from distance. Kuroko had led a fulfilling life in those three years. Kuroko had believed himself to be a graduating student of Teiko Middle School, had made a decision of entering Seirin High School upon graduating Teiko Middle School. He had believing the generation of miracles was a team of basketball geniuses, and he had a role in assisting the miracles to victories.

The report Kise had sent back to Teiko was frozen in the hands of the devil master. His wrath had caused earthquakes of the lands, tsunamis of the oceans, tornados of the wind, and eruptions of the volcanos. “Akashi! Calm down!” Aomine had pleaded. With the absence of Kise and Kuroko, the remaining miracles had to deal with the wrath of the Teiko.

“Calm down, Akashi. Kuroko is safe, just as Kise reported.” Midorima had reconfirmed the facts. “Kuroko will be unable to return as long as his memories aren’t recovered.”

“What are the best chances of recovery, Shintarou?” Akashi asked, his wrath slowly depleting as his advisor had made sure of Kuroko’s safety. “I knew it was a bad omen. Yet I ignored it, and had placed both Ryouta and Tetsuya in danger!”

Aomine sighed. “Don’t be stupid, Akashi. You’re not a spiritual medium, or someone who possess spiritual powers like both Kise and Kuroko-sama. Even Kise’s stupid sensory and infiltration squad don’t possess such high-level powers like them. They may have known something.”

Midorima had made a soft click as he adjusted his metal glasses. “I suggest three years. I have no knowledge what may have happened, but considering Kuroko-sama’s regenerative abilities, parts of his memories may return sooner.”

Akashi nodded. “Three years it is then. Ryouta would be there to collect Tetsuya. He will return to me. And by now, quite some time must have passed. It will be soon he would be graduating Teiko Middle School, if he still believes he is human. It’s time for Teiko’s generation of miracles to make their final act.”

Just like Akashi suggested, Kuroko had met the miracles one after another with such inspiration, had become close friends with them through their passion for basketball. Kuroko must have felt the strange connection with the miracles, as if he was mysteriously drawn towards them. The miracles felt for the first time that three years was a long time. They wondered if this was how humans have coped through their fulfilling lives. Their invaluable experiences and gratifications were worth their efforts and patience. Spring was a new start, new admissions for new students, and a new semester. Kise had entered Kaijou, in hopes he would unite with Kuroko once again in the near future.

The following spring, Kuroko had made his grand debut as the human Kuroko Tetsuya, introducing himself as a third-year student at Teiko Middle School. Kuroko had settled himself comfortably in an apartment near the borders between Teiko and Seirin. With the help of the people from the hospital, Kuroko and Kise had managed to settled down nicely after they had been discharged from the hospital. Although their choice of residence was distance away from the city, with affordable transportations, people are capable of travelling easily to the city. Seirin was a nation equipped with advanced technology assisting and satisfying in people’s daily needs and leisure have become the proud culture of Seirin. People of Seirin do not crave for wars, nor they do not wish to hurt others. All they wish for is peace. Convenient transportations that can get people anywhere within the country, convenient stores, shopping malls, theme parks, street courts, parks, theatres, shrines, cafes and street food. Kuroko and Kise had begun adapting to the foreign land, Kuroko had appeared in Teiko Middle School as a transfer student.

“Hello, I am Kuroko.”

Their first impressions of Kuroko were gloomy and shabby had made it hard for both parties to approach each other. Students who have come from lands of Teiko had harboured trepidation that fuels Akashi's wrath. Students from Seirin had a fear of Kuroko's invisible presence, was revered and treated like a plague, the human body of their peers were unable to keep up with people special abilities. Kuroko managed to make friends two months after his transfer. It was his neighbour who happens to attend the same school and the same class as Kuroko. Kuroko had a hard time dealing with him, but as he spent more time with him, Kuroko had slowly transformed into a more likeable person, learning more about on importance art of communication. Thanks to them, Kuroko was no longer treated like plague or epidemic, although his gloomy deadpan way of expressing himself still has not changed much. His peers also began approaching Kuroko, their wish to connect a deeper bond with Kuroko, making genuine efforts to understand his sufferings had made them realize that Kuroko was more unfortunate than most of his peers had experienced.

Teiko Middle School was located right at the border of Teiko and Seirin. Teiko Middle School was an exceptional academy that allows people from Seirin to attend too. Teiko Middle School was built upon Akashi’s orders several hundred years ago. The goal was to train the people of Teiko to adapt, train and survive among humans. To perfect their techniques, exchange knowledge, and attain new strengths. Many of the students came from Teiko, had similar vision as Seirin. People of Teiko do not resort to aggressiveness without reason, people of Teiko do not move without Teiko’s order. Kuroko’s new appearance in Teiko Middle School had stirred mixed feelings of trepidation among themselves, students and staff alike. There was no individual alive in Teiko who does not know the wife of their master. Kuroko Tetsuya was the maiden name of the wife of their master, Akashi Seijuurou.

Upon graduating Teiko Middle School, Kuroko started to experience nightmares. There was times Kuroko could not sleep at night, and times he was heavily burdened with severe psychological distress. Despite being from lands of Seirin, Kuroko had made a true friend, with the exception of the generation of miracles. His name was Ogiwara Shigehiro. They had spent a lot of time together. Many students at the school had often lost to his diminishing presence, and were surprised when he had talked to them, earning a devastating reaction each time. Kuroko had been labeled as an apparition or peculiar by his peers and those around him, earning the nickname: The Invisible Boy. His best friend was coincidentally also Kuroko’s neighbour living in the same apartment, four room down Kuroko’s floor. Ogiwara had noticed Kuroko’s symptoms had increased by the time graduation had turned around, had advised Kuroko and took him to see a doctor. His visions and nightmares had warranted the concern of the doctor, suggesting they could be suppressed memories of his missing past.

Kuroko had visioned of the same dream each night, each night the dream becomes more vivid and realistic. A man with red hair under the moon. Fangs. Blood. Vampires. Wars. People fearing the Kuroko clan. His uncle. And….. he was being kissed by the man with red hair.

Kuroko had feared the fiery red hair of Kagami Taiga upon transitioning into Seirin High School. _Red hair…._ Kuroko had conflicted feelings, the feelings of dilemma of Kagami’s fiery red hair. Kuroko convinced himself that Kagami is not the man in the dreams. Starting anew, Kuroko made decisions of forming new bonds with Kagami, learning more about each other, resulting of their common passion of basketball and entering the basketball club. Their exceptional skills had made them the core players of Seirin basketball team. Kuroko’s psychological conditions and well-being had just begun its recovery, the appearance of Kise Ryouta had ruined everything. His return to the lands of Teiko, a furious Akashi, and Akashi’s drastic efforts had plunged Kuroko’s submerged memories back to the surface.

“And the rest is history, Kagamin.” Momoi gave Kagami a smirk. The hall was heavy with silence, Kagami had yet to wrap the bombarding information around his mind. It now explains and matches Kuroko’s weird behaviours since Kise Ryouta’s appearance within the grounds of Seirin. Kagami had remembered once a ring had fell out of Kuroko’s gym bag. Kuroko had panicked had treated it with utmost care. Kagami had felt that the ring was an invaluable symbol. The ring was made from pure gold, displaying its intricate carvings adorning the metal band. Kagami had sounded that Kuroko must have unconsciousness felt the importance of the ring. He must have felt great attachment to that ring, despite his lost memories.

“His body still craved for blood, even after losing his memories.” said Kise. “It was a surprise he had unconsciously suppressed for three years. The extreme sweetness in the vanilla might have temporarily dulled Kuroko-sama’s senses of craving as a vampire, the natural instincts still remains. It had taken a huge toll on his mind, experiencing extreme nightmares and hallucination arr side effects of blood withdrawal. No vampire can survive without blood. There was no clear evidence that vanilla had contained substances to dull spiritual senses, I find it unbelievable.”

“The ring in question was Kuroko-sama’s wedding ring.” Aomine had satisfied Kagami’s queers. “Of course he would have felt great attachment to that ring. That ring is like a part of himself, losing it is like losing a part of himself.”

Kagami had found himself stunned at the miracles. The first friend he made since returning from America, the only chance of possibility he felt he could unleash his potential had vanished. Kuroko Tetsuya, a seventeen-year-old high school student was already engaged. He found it unbelievable, but after witnessing tonight's incidents, Kagami told himself it must be true. The miracles serve Teiko, they will have gained nothing if they had provided Kagami with a fake story. Aomine had tugged at Kagami's chains.

“Alright. Party time is over. You're going back to your prison, Tiger.” Aomine yawned. “It's time for bed.”

“Wha-” Aomine had dragged Kagami off his chair and was returned to the basement cellar. “Bastard! Can’t you be gentler? I’m not a sack of potatoes!” Kagami had protested and yelled at Aomine. “That’s not it! Where is Kuroko!”

Aomine had tossed Kagami a I-don’t-care attitude. “Huh? Kuroko is with Akashi. They haven’t saw each other for three years after all. Y’know, some husband-and-wife bonding time.” Aomine continued explaining. “I don't mind taking you there if you intend on interrupting them having sex, or you'd like to experience Akashi's wrath personally. Feel free to do so, just tell me you wanted to be roasted by the great Akashi-sama.”

“I know that much! You don’t have to explain what it is!” Kagami retorted at Aomine. “Are you an idiot?!”

Aomine had scoffed. “Hmph. I thought you were an idiot. I bet you got zero marks for your Japanese Language.”

Kagami had flushed, the redness had mantled his face was the mirror image of his fiery crimson red hair. “My Japanese test has nothing to do with this, you kidnapper!”

Kagami had sighed. He had wondered why he was still kept alive by Teiko. He wondered if the devil master had other plans for him. _What skills could he possibly offer the devil?_ He found himself staring at the window, the only thing that could reach the cold floors of the basement was the reflection of the moon.

Kagami had sighed to himself, wondering what had happened to Kuroko after his friend away had been piloted away by Akashi, along with his high intensity of intimidation. Kagami spent the entire night reviewing on the multiple incidents that had occurred. After listening to the miracles’ tale, Kagami come to realized Kuroko had been heavily burdened and influenced with determining what Kuroko had felt was important, achieving answers only he could and vowing to protect them, yet he still strive to save Seirin from time and time again. Unlike Kagami and his fellow peers, Kuroko did not have the opportunity to develop and mature in a normal environment. Influenced through years of training and mentoring, Kuroko felt secure and safe by the side of devils and spirits of Teiko where he could call home. Ultimately, Kuroko had fell in love with his captor, who was also his saviour. Akashi made sure Teiko would be the chain that Kuroko will return without fail. Kagami had felt the trepidation dawned on him after realizing that his dear friend Kuroko could never be able to fight for humanity. Kuroko’s vanishing characteristics and deadpan way of interaction were suppressed strengths of someone belonging to the spiritual world. Kuroko belongs to a clan that possess the unique deadpan and straightforwardness, utilizing those characteristics in their vanishing arts. Kyoka Suigetsu. That was the true identity of Kuroko Tetsuya.

No, his true name is Akashi Tetsuya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> First off, THANK YOU GUYS FOR PROVIDING YOUR THOUGHTS! Especially to angelfromthesky1 thank you thank you for commenting on every chapter!
> 
> Warning: The content below contains vivid descriptions of impropriety. If you are uncomfortable to such content, you may choose to back out. I believe everyone has the ability to make your own decisions, and you're free to do so. ^^ 
> 
> This is my email, in case you guys wanna get in touch? Because I'm aware that Ao3 does not have any privacy messages.
> 
> kiriharareiisherichew@gmail.com

 

Chapter 7: Declaration of War

Akashi lay Kuroko on the four-poster bed, his ankle chains had clanged loudly against each other, his choker made a soft jingle before brushing against the soft sheets. It was the expression that Akashi had patiently waited and longed for. A scowling Kuroko. A smirk had crept its way, etching itself onto Akashi’s expression. Three years was a long time. “Welcome back, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko embraced Akashi with his small delicate arms, twirling themselves around Akashi’s neck. “S... Sei-kun! I'm sorry I forgot about you, Sei-kun.” The trepidation of feelings Kuroko have kept bottled within his small fragile body have resurfaced, vividly visible, its detailed features was reflected in Kuroko's usual deadpan nature.

Akashi accepted Kuroko's embrace, and was returning his embrace. “Tetsuya, this is not like you.” He chuckled softly. “Say, did you miss me? Because I am going to make you take responsibility for my loneliness for the past three years.”

Kuroko’s eyes were imploring for forgiveness, Akashi’s inclination of disposition had said otherwise. _No one defies me, Tetsuya. Not even you, my love._ Akashi lined pale lips with his, engaging in an act of sensuality, robbing Kuroko of his freedom, taking dominance of everything Kuroko has to offer. It wasn’t their first kiss, Akashi had felt the nostalgia of Kuroko’s innocence was an invaluable characteristic that he had fallen in love with, just like that time all those years ago.

“Sei-kun…. sto...p….” Kuroko moaned through small gasps. Their sensuality exchange had clouded their rationality, their senses of pleasures increases, climbing higher towards the state of plateau. Akashi had snaked his way, his dominance demonstrated higher levels of vehemence with Kuroko’s small, lithe figure. Kuroko was at the border of capitulating to the pleasures, submitting to the master he belongs to. Kuroko’s intervals of achieving the state of breathlessness inchmealed with each breath under Akashi’s arms, their frequencies slowly increased as they synchronized their prevalence. “No…more….”     

Akashi caressed Kuroko's cheeks gently, pushing his fallen bangs with the back of his hand. “Let's become one, Tetsuya.” Their lithe muscles were covered in sweat, the precipitation of salt minerals stuck onto their skin like an extra coat.

The pleasure gained from the little exercise they were engaged were reflected in their actions. It wasn't enough. Kuroko's innocent lips were taken again and again, countless times into a deep kiss. They both had felt the taste of faint vanilla and tofu lingering as they broke the kiss, the urgent need for air, an imperceptible line of saliva trailed connecting them together.

Kuroko's layers of kimono were easily tossed away in a corner of the room, and was faced with a naked Akashi above him. “Sei-kun….” Kuroko was flushed with extreme shyness and embarrassment. The sexiness Kuroko displayed had a switch turned on within Akashi. That innocent, yet pale, elegant erotic sexiness which had been extremely inconspicuous. Kuroko was like a hidden rose that legends had preached since the ancient days. _The beloved rose of the king shall bloom when the time is right._ And before Akashi, Kuroko is the legendary rose that said to bloom, blessing with king with great prosperity, success and love. If the king had loved his treasured rose profoundly, the magic of the legends shall transform into reality.

“Why are you being embarrassed for? You realize what lies ahead, don't you?” Akashi had teased Kuroko. “Tetsuya.”

Akashi had hoisted Kuroko, positioning his erected phallus and alining right into Kuroko's oral entrance. Kuroko's face was flushed with pleasure, hanging on the dear life to stay sane from the tremendous sensations of pleasure. Kuroko knew what his husband had wanted him to do. Kuroko took Akashi's phallus with both hands, began licking the rubbery tip of Akashi's penis. The motion was slow and sensual, just like how Kuroko was treated to a large cup of his favourite vanilla shake. Careful as not to hurt Akashi with his fangs, Kuroko took Akashi's phallus into the back of his throat. Kuroko's words were enveloped, smothered and went unheard. Akashi began thrusting into the pathway of Kuroko's throat, the movement of contractions and relaxations of the muscles had further assisted in heightening the peaks of pleasures. Akashi breathed and gasped between intervals pleasures Kuroko was giving, he ran his hand across and entangled within the pale blue strands of hair. Noting that Akashi was soon a achieving plateau and climax, Kuroko taken Akashi's phallus deeper into the pathway of his esophagus, granting Akashi gateway to euphoria, singing voices of rhapsody.

Remnants of Akashi's semen seeped down the sides of Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko had effaced the sticky liquid remains from the surface of his skin. Akashi tiled Kuroko's chin, engulfed him in a deep kiss. The moist cavern which his penis had just delved into just seconds ago. The husband and wife separated, allowing Kuroko to gasp for air. “How does it feel like, to have the taste of me coating your mouth?” Akashi had made a snarky comment. “Doesn't it turn you on?” Kuroko reddened, his face had transformed into the same crimson color of his husband's hair. His eyes had reflected fluster and nervousness in fear of being exposed. “Don't run away from it, Tetsuya. Accept it. Your body appears to be more honest, in comparison with your feelings and protective barriers.” Akashi stroked the bulging arousal of his wife's penis. Kuroko had whined in surprise and nervousness. Akashi had smirked. _You can't hide anything from me. Your body belongs to me, Tetsuya._

Akashi had hoisted and positioned his wife into a more comfortable position. “What…are you doing, Sei-kun?” Kuroko soft voice had imperceptible reached Akashi's sharp hearing.

“Why, to prepare for penetration, of course.” Was Akashi's snide remark.

“Wha-” Kuroko’s reply was cut short as Akashi inserted his fingers into Kuroko’s entrance, taking Kuroko into a world of endless pleasure, his senses going haywire.

Akashi had taken out a lubricating agent from the top drawer next to their bed. He daubed his fingers with the opaque gel lubricating agent, the bottle was then tossed onto the floor like the description of a slapdash. It was unbecoming of the mighty Akashi Seijuurou. “I love you, Tetsuya.” There was nothing left but the immense passion of his beloved wife he harboured had resurfaced, evidently reflected in his expressions. He inserted his lubricated fingers gently into the wet cavern.  Kuroko shivered and startled at the cold, foreign substance invading into his territory. His senses snapped, his eyesight capacity had widened, the abrupt changes of the senses had appeared to be a ramification of blurred images. Kuroko could hardly make out the vague images of the familiar furniture that had decorated the room.

“Nya?! Sei-kun...” he moaned. “It feels weird…”

“Relax, Tetsuya.” Akashi had purred. His fingers set to work was assiduously preparing Kuroko for penetration. “It's not ‘weird’, Tetsuya. It should be ‘it feels good’. It feels good, no?” Akashi had begun scissoring into Kuroko's territory, the intense pleasure from the scissoring movements in the prostate had heightened gratifying sensations, deteriorating Kuroko of his orientations and his rationality to remain sane. “I don't want to hurt you. Afterall, you are my treasured wife.” It was soon, Kuroko's body was ready to accept Akashi. Kuroko's expressions had changed. It was as if Kuroko's body had matured in responding to the connection of love they both had shared. Kuroko's territory had begun producing thick amount lubrication, the lubrication had dribbled and leaked from his insides, in response to Akashi's preparation. It was time they shall accept the dutiful tasks of a pair, as husband and wife. Akashi and Kuroko were very much aware, of the importance of their union.

“Sei-kun…” Kuroko smiled at his husband, in betweens gasps and moans of the intense pleasure.

Akashi pulled out his fingers, coated with the sticky substance of semen and cum. Kuroko whined at the sudden absence of the source of pleasure. Akashi kissed Kuroko on the forehead, pushing away fallen strands of his teal pale blue hair. “Don't be disappointed, the real thing starts now.” He assured Kuroko, licking the remains of Kuroko's semen off his fingers, a predatory smirk was plastered on his face. An expression of a predator who was preparing to pounce and engulf its prey whole. Akashi demonstrated to Kuroko the crown befitting of a king. He rubbed his phallus in between Kuroko's thighs, feeling the texture of his husband's rubbery tip, the smooth skin and bulging heightening their pleasures to the peak. “Look at you, Tetsuya. Semen and cum are leaking from your entrance. Are you that eager for my penis?”

The wife of the master of Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou belongs to a human community renamed as omegas, named after an ancient project called Project-Omega which focuses on male fertility.  Project-Omega was conducted in desperate hopes of producing omegas, heeding the alarming rate of deceased omegas. The public law then ordered scientists and researchers in seeking alternatives, hence was the purpose of Project-Omega. Akashi Seijuurou had noticed the hazardous risks of the research, had advised man Project-Omega is to be stopped. Humans benefiting from the research were officers of the law and outlaws of the underworld.   _Omega trafficking_. Human omegas were badly abused. The extent of omega discrimination had never improved. Almighty Alphas taking omegas for granted. Abusing omegas as reproduction tools. In the long history of omegas, they have led a miserable life.  The scarcity of omegas was the result of human greed. Akashi had ordered the destruction of Project-Omega, to many humans involved in the research and public law, claiming the research was for the better world. Defying the legendary devil, Akashi had ordered a lockdown on Project-Omega. Omegas died out of extinction, as a sin human had committed for defying a God. The ages of human changes, preserving the passage of time. The lands of Teiko however had remained stagnant. Humans have bygone the past of the importance of omegas, their greed and desire were greatly overtaken. A new age of dictatorship.

Teiko was the opposite of the humans. Spirits viewed omegas as the sacred source life. Unlike humans who is blessed with the ability to reproduce freely without restrictions, spirits are unable to reproduce freely, in exchange for their tenacity life force.  A human omega. Human omegas have been granted power to reproduce spirit’s offspring. Teiko then lost hope. Many of them remembered the aftermath of the great incident of Project-Omega. Omegas have become scarce, and extinct. Until one day, an omega had appeared in front of their doorstep, in a form of a small child, gladly offered to them as a sacrifice. Akashi had ordered Kise to seek a divination. Indeed, the results of divination had said that Kuroko would hold the answers he seek.  

Kuroko Tetsuya was the last omega.

Akashi must have guessed that the Kuroko household had kept it secret. Even Kuroko himself had not realized. A panting Kuroko releasing an extremely sweet vanilla scent under him had granted Akashi a general idea of Kuroko’s real identity. Akashi gave a small smirk. “Why, my treasure appears to be something more valuable that I have thought. I have been seeking for answers for the last millennium. This is a surprise. You’re an omega, Tetsuya.” It was then Akashi had realized. It was fate that had brought Kuroko Tetsuya to become his wife. Kuroko Tetsuya was his fated pair. He remembered the words of a witch had once proclaimed. **There are no coincidences. There are only the inevitable**. The witch must have spoken of the far future which had yet to take place. The Time Witch.  

“Sei-kun...what are you talking about…”

Kuroko could barely keep his sanity, had moaned louder each time, to Akashi’s contentment. Kuroko could not grasp the underlying inclined comprehension of Akashi’s words. _O..mega? What is that?_ Akashi aligned his inflated penis at the entrance of Kuroko's rectum in one swift motion. Akashi's fingerwork had made the muscles of Kuroko's rectum soft and tender. The walls of Kuroko’s anus had clamped tightly on Akashi’s penis penetrating his insides, buried deep within his insides with great avarice. Kuroko experienced the mix of intense pain and pleasure for the first time gradually spreading from his rectum, where both husband and wife was connected.  

“Wha-” Kuroko had been taken by surprise, his insides have been penetrated and invaded by a foreign object. Before Kuroko could cognize the state his body had become, Kuroko was bombarded and granted with sensuality of pleasures, guiding him into an ecstatic world of euphoria, singing high praises of rhapsody. The discomfort caused by the penetration slowly transformed into great pleasure of raptures and elations. The rapid thrusting of Akashi’s phallus had heightened to greater levels of arousal, the walls of Kuroko’s insides had tightened around the bulging penis. The arousal of pleasure had increased the swelling of Akashi’s penis from within Kuroko’s insides. The sensations of the intense swelling of Akashi’s penis deep within had guided them to ecstasy.

“Tet...Tetsuya...you’re so tight.”

Akashi had softly murmured. Akashi was just steps away from release. He grabbed hold of his wife’s aroused weeping penis. Kuroko’s penis was stroked with a whistle-stop and swift motion. Both Kuroko and Akashi wore a painstaking expression, resisting and prolonging the egoistic pleasures of eagerly yearning for more. Akashi observed that Kuroko's body would not last any longer. With the last of their exuberance, Akashi hastened the pace of stroking Kuroko’s penis, allowing him to achieve the ultimate state of pleasure climaxes had to offer. He had dominated over Kuroko, with his fangs elongated and penetrated deep into the flesh of Kuroko's neck. A bite marking of a pair in heat will never disappear, forming a special bond between fated partners. Akashi soon emulated just seconds after Kuroko's ejaculation. Akashi climaxed, ejaculated into the depths of Kuroko, and knotting him as a result.

“I love you, Tetsuya.” Akashi whispered. Akashi pulled out his now limp penis, semen and cum were overflowing from Kuroko's abused anus and staining the clean white sheets. Kuroko's body was quivering from the experience of intense pleasure. Akashi lay next to Kuroko, gave his wife a gentle kiss on the forehead. Kuroko was too exhausted from the vigour exercise, had fallen asleep in Akashi's arms. Smiling at the cuteness of his wife, Akashi settled himself comfortably with his wife in his arms and fallen into a deep slumber. It was as if the long night had come to an end. An endless dream of pleasure. It was also signifying the end of Akashi's days of nightmares.

When morning rolled around, Kuroko was challenged with extreme pain. He made a small nest from surrounding quilts and pillows. Kuroko could barely move, the immense pain was spreading from his still tender anus. He realized the delectable events occurred had been his first time. Akashi had promised his wife a family when he had matured into an adult, one who is capable of standing beside him as the wife of the devil master. Kuroko recalled the events had occurred late last night. It was a series of bizarre events which he swore could have been ripped off from a fantasy storybook, had he been human experiencing for the first time. Kuroko knew better. His memories returned, the inconceivable of his nightmares had transformed into realty. _This is reality_ , Kuroko told himself.

Akashi had smiled lovingly at the sight of his wife wandering into a world of his own, debating on the dilemmas of situations. Akashi made himself clear that his wife has returned to him. Those days of miserabilism were over. No more delusions. Kuroko found himself gazing over the entrance with one eye, another still focused in his deep thoughts. The sight of Akashi standing still at the entrance with a cup of cocoa had startled Kuroko.

“Sei-kun, why are you standing there?” Kuroko had asked. It had felt like the past three years he spent in Seirin was a dream.

“Good morning, Tetsuya. How do you feel?” Akashi had smirked.

Akashi settled his cup on the wooden elegant bedside table adorned with carvings made by a famous artist, flumped himself on the king-sized bed next to Kuroko. Akashi chuckled at the sight of Kuroko’s handmade nest. “Is your body okay?”

Kuroko had scowled at his husband. “You came inside me? What are you going to do if something bad happens, Sei-kun?”

“Like what, Tetsuya? Getting you pregnant?” Akashi had teased his dear wife. “That’s my plan though.”

Kuroko had blushed, the faint tint of erubescent was unobtrusive to the sharp eyes of his husband, the almighty Akashi Seijuurou. Such a man who possess the astute, sagacious and discerning abilities to sovereign the lands of Teiko was just plain man possessing mediocrity qualities before his wife. Kuroko had stared at Akashi. The unbelievable words coming from the mouth of the great Akashi Seijuurou was inconceivable.

“Sei-kun, have Kise reported to you yet?” Kuroko had questioned Akashi, tugging and wrapping his quilts warmer around himself, a typical tendency of an omega after a sex intercourse. “There are important things you must be aware of. Teiko is in danger.”    

Akashi had sighed. “That is what I have thought. If the child is born, I’ll protect the both of you with my life. You’re my wife. There will be a time you will give birth to my child.”  He twined his arms around Kuroko’s delicate waist, and planted a small peck on Kuroko’s right cheek. “But first, you need a shower. We’ll talk about that later.”

Kuroko had scowled. “I can’t move. I’m aching all over. Whose fault is this?” The words were laced with evidence of sarcasm.

Akashi had chuckled. “I am the only one who is allowed to do this to you, Tetsuya. Let me compensate and bring you to the bath.” He carried Kuroko in a bridal style, their chambermaids overzealously worried about the couple. Akashi had dismissed them, claiming their services are not needed. The chambermaids have bowed in respect, retreating and resuming to their duties.

Kuroko had frowned at his husband. “I don’t care if you dismissed those chambermaids. But what is the overlord of Teiko doing following me into the bath?”  Kuroko scoffed. If the people could have seen the rare sight of their king, he wondered the reactions of their people would have displayed. It was outrageous.

“To help you to bath, of course.” Was Akashi’s curt reply. Kuroko felt he could crash into the wall and spare him of his husband’s cringing behavior. Kuroko sighed at his perplexity, surrendering his resistance towards his husband, allowing him clean his body to the best of his contentment and satisfaction.

It was already midday by the time Kuroko was bathed and dressed in Akashi's carefully chosen kimono. Akashi noted that his hair had grown longer since he left Teiko three years ago. “I like it this way. You’re forbidden from cutting it, Tetsuya.” Akashi had decorated Kuroko's hair with hair ornaments of the Akashi family. Akashi was complacent with his handiwork. They walked down the long hallways, made their way into the Throne Room where the miracles and an addition of Kagami Taiga were patiently waiting.

“Where are they?” Kagami had questioned furiously for the fifth time that morning. “How long are they gonna make us wait? The fuck that damn Kuroko is doing?!” Kagami was forced into a traipse into the Throne Room, and to find the agenda of today’s topic was late.

“Well, considering what have happened last night, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Midorima had sighed, adjusting his metal glasses. The miracles had realized Akashi’s obsession towards the boy named Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi would never let it go a second time.

The doors opened, the devil master and his respected wife strided into the Throne Room. Akashi had his own hands clasped gently over Kuroko’s own hands; another was tightly wrapped around Kuroko’s waist. Kuroko was guided step by step, into the Throne Room. Akashi had settled Kuroko comfortably on the Queen’s throne, next to Akashi, completing the round table. Kuroko had often protested against Akashi, claiming there was no need for chains and chokers, these were constraints served to restrict and limit the extent of freedom and liberations. Akashi had refused. Chances of that Kuroko experiences the perplexity in walking, Akashi would succour in chaperoning Kuroko. Chambermaids were hired to accommodate to Kuroko’s needs when Akashi is unavailable or away for businesses.

“Did you guys have fun last night?” Aomine shamelessly teased, an evident smirk on his face.

Kuroko's faint tint of rubescent was evident on his pale skin, hiding and shying away behind his husband. “I don't know what you are talking about, Aomine-kun.”

“Hah. Such lies. I bet you two were late because you couldn't move at all since morning because of Akashi. And Akashi dismissed the chambermaids, decided to bath and dress you himself.” Aomine smirk. “I'm right, aren't I? You can't lie, Kuroko-sama. Your hormones are telling us you just had sex. You smell of Akashi. And your neck is full of hickeys.”

Kagami was extremely perplexed at the sight of Kuroko’s accepting nature towards the man he saw as the enemy of Seirin. Kagami had banged the table in frustration. Kuroko had refused to contemplate right into Kagami’s gaze. Kagami had clicked his tongue. “Kuroko, you bastard. What are you thinking? Becoming a devil’s pet?” Kuroko did nothing. No resistance. No denial. No protests. Just embracing his fate. “Did you truly believe the stories of these people?”

Aomine had banged Kagami’s head hard into the wooden table. “Shut up, bastard. No one here would lie, and especially not in front of Akashi. If you get it, now shut up.”

Kuroko had flicked a pebble he had found on the ground right on Kagami's forehead across the table. “Calm down, Kagami-kun. This is not the time to fight. We have important things to report.”

Kagami folded his arms and clicked his tongue. “You have a lot of explaining to do, stupid Kuroko. I'll let it off this time.” He rubbed his stinging forehead where Kuroko had hit him with a pebble.

Calming Kagami's stormy anger, Akashi resumed the agenda he had gathered the miracles, and an addition of Kagami. “Kise, please report.” Kise had nodded, unfolding his papers he had prepared for Akashi.

“The war is coming.”

Kise’s warning had startled the people present around the table, with an exception of Kuroko. Kise continued, following his claim investigations, Kirisaki Daiichi had declared an all-out war against Teiko, with a sole reason: to have the last Kuroko successor atone the sins of the Kuroko clan.

“The humans will attack Teiko, without a doubt. The name of the man leading thousands of armies of several countries is Kisaragi Amaya.”

The table was silent. Kuroko's expression was dark. And Akashi was furious. “Kise, did you say Kisaragi Amaya? Is he the reason of the downfall of the ambush team three years ago?”

Kise was battling the feelings of disconcertment. His fingers were stiff when he flipped the papers, his assistant had slapped him n his head, saying to get hold of himself. “Yes...Akashi-sama. I am pretty sure the commander of the army will be Kisaragi Amaya.” Kise's fingers were tensed and jittery.

Kagami had questioned the identity of the man which had confounded the famous miracles. Kagami wondered what did the man named Kisaragi Amaya possess for the miracles to fear him, a human. “Kisaragi Amaya. Is he such a fearful man? You're a country of spirits. He's only a human.”

“If only things were so much easier.” Midorima had adjusted his glasses with a small click. “Kisaragi Amaya is a failed demi-spirit who betrayed the Kuroko clan. He has committed the vilest and the most distasteful sins we have never imagined.”

Kagami frowned. _The Kuroko clan? Surely he didn’t mean the infamous Kuroko clan?_ Kagami stole a small glance at his friend seated at the head of the table, his expression was inscrutable as ever. “Yes. Exactly what it sounds like. Kisaragi Amaya is the uncle if the only successor to the Kuroko clan, Kuroko Tetsuya.” Akashi had answered Kagami’s puzzlement. Akashi smirked. “But Tetsuya no longer bears the name of Kuroko. We must investigate the cause why Tetsuya's uncle is so hung on revenge and killing Tetsuya.” Akashi glanced at Midorima. “I leave this to Shutoku.”

Midorima silently nodded, agreeing that Shutoku would take on the task given by his master.

Kagami’s flummoxes increased in amounts as he stared at Kuroko in attempts of looking for answers. “What do you mean? He was adopted or something?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya have been married to me for the past three years. He's been marked and taken by the Akashi clan.” said Akashi. “The Kuroko clan is special, even among spirits. They bear strong spiritual powers of vanishing arts. They are the closest enigma of humans, and live among humans. The society exists two kinds of people: those ostracizing members of the Kuroko clan, and those who desire the Kuroko powers for their personal use. People born in the Kuroko clan have experienced numerous misfortunes and unluckiness. Boy who returned from America, you chased Tetsuya all the way here, but you know nothing of him.”

“Is that why I'm brought here? To become Kuroko's bodyguard?” Kagami questioned. “You're pretty tactful yourself, Akashi-sama.”

“Only when you have proven yourself worthy.” Akashi had smirked. “Kise, continue.”

Kise nodded. “Kisaragi Amaya have critiqued Kuroko-sama analogous to a cursed being, claiming the Kuroko clan have taken away the liberation and sanity his only dear sister. To swear revenge, Kisaragi have declared war against the Teiko empire. Kirisaki Daiichi have joint hands with several countries, except Seirin. That's all.” Kise bowed and saluted before resuming his seat.

“Except Seirin? Why?” Kuroko had questioned. “Seirin is also a country of the humans. I don't see a reason for Seirin to be ostracized and left out.”

“I believe it is because Seirin is a newly built country. Their strength is unknown. Kirisaki Daiichi will not take a gamble to fight a losing war. With a demi-spirit, this might not be just a war against humans. They are hiding something important from us. We must be meticulous and analyze the corresponding source of their confidence.” said Midorima, leafing through his notes and files. “And in addition, Seirin do not share Kirisaki Daiichi's pragmatics of pacifism.”

Kuroko had nodded in satisfaction. Seirin was not involving in the war had one thing less to worry about. A declaration of war. Kuroko wondered what the people would say when they heard Teiko will be at war with the humans. AkashI gently took Kuroko's right hand to his lips planted a kiss. “Don't worry, Tetsuya. Teiko will not fall. The walls of Teiko is impenetrable. No humans have penetrated through the great walls, except the man named Kagami Taiga who is sitting right before us.”

“If the worst happens, I will fight, Sei.” Kuroko had announced, finally making his decisions. “Not even you can stop it. There will be a time you will need my strength, Sei-kun. Nowhere is safe during a war. Not when my uncle had my brother in possession. My brother is powerful.” With the announcement, the colloquy had come to an end. Murasakibara was the sole individual who had not participated in the vital debate was also the first to leave the hall. The miracles had known. Murasakibara skills did not lie in his brain. Murasakibara only heeded those gained his respect. In most cases, his only interest lies in the food industry. With Akashi's command, he protects Teiko with the gift he was granted, renamed **The Impenetrable Barrier.**

Akashi had left Kuroko in the garden, a chambermaid, Aomine and Kise were ordered to stand guard. Sitting in the garden and reading a book while slurping a vanilla shake was Kuroko's pastime. Seated opposite Kuroko in the garden was his dear friend Kagami Taiga, a wild tiger demanding for answers. Kuroko had sighed, closing his book. “For the last time, everything is how Momoi had told. There's nothing else I can tell you, Kagami-kun. Just like what the miracles have told you, it sounded just as it is.”

“The Kuroko I know is always about defeating the enemy with the best of his abilities! The Kuroko in front of me is just accepting of everything. You have no freedom. Look around you, maids and bodyguards everywhere you go. Are you even happy here, Kuroko?” Kagami had scowled at his friend. Kuroko was his first friend since returning from America. The tremendous difference of his skills had begun to show after returning from America, the godly gift that separated him from the rest of humans. Kuroko realized Kagami would one day stand on the same levels as the miracles, he would have no choice but to abandon humanity. “You even had sex with that devil. What were you thinking?”

Kuroko smiled. “Kagami-kun. Y’know, when Akashi plunged me into that bath of red essence, I remembered everything. The Kuroko you knew back then was just the outer shell of me who have lost his memories. I have been taken in by Teiko at the age of seven, and I have been here ever since. Akashi was my saviour, my mentor, and also my love. I entered a bond of marriage with Akashi when I turned fifteen. I was left alone, my clan was massacred. Growing up among spirits, the spirits of Teiko became my family. I learnt that I am also like them, the people of Teiko. I am not human, Kagami-kun. There is no way I could ever escape Teiko, Kagami-kun. Humans saw me as a cursed child, sold me to Teiko as a sacrifice in exchange for capital. That day, I learnt the darkness of the human heart.” Kuroko blew hot air into Kagami’s face. “It’s also stupid Kagami-kun who stormed into Teiko. You can never leave Teiko. You should try learning to love Teiko.”

Kagami turned pale. “I can’t leave?!” He panicked.

“Do you get it, Bakagami?” Aomine draped his arms over Kagami. “Souls like yours who have hidden powers like us will be bound to serve the master of Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou. And with a war about to start, nope, not a chance. Look on the bright side, you get to see Tetsu everyday.”  

Kagami had displayed the horrors of disconcertment as reality dawned on him. “What is so fun about being chained and bound every single day? I don’t want to see this stupid Kuroko being smoldered like a princess everyday. That’s gross.” Kuroko had turned away, their bold display from the afternoon was still fresh in his mind. It was all Akashi’s fault. Aomine and Kise laughed. Kagami had got them. But it was the least of their problems. Teiko has to make preparations for and all-out war.

A war against the man named Kisaragi Amaya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very hard time trying to write this chapter to be honest ahahahahahaha I hoped it turned out okay! 
> 
> A/N: Yeah It's a picture of Hak. Kuroko's hair decorations has a similar look to Hak's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 8: Mayuzumi Chihiro

 The vivid memories of his family started when he was adopted into the Kuroko clan. People saw him as an unwanted child, a cursed child. Like children who are abhorred as cursed, he was badly abused and bullied, often coming home besmeared with dirt and injuries. He lived in the countryside along with his only mother. His mother had a hard time raising him, working nightly hours at a bar, coming home in the mornings. The small child he was, he was exceptionally perceptive for a child barely reaching five years of age. The boy was ten, when his only mother had passed away. Her cause of death had remained unknown. Not a single soul had mourned for her sorry death. After the inexplicable death of his mother, he was approached by a man, claiming to be his father.

The name of the boy was Mayuzumi Chihiro.

 “Who are you? My mother doesn’t have anyone. She told me my father is dead.” His apathetic nature had begun to resurface.

 The man had smiled. “That inscrutable personality, I am positive you are my child, although it appears that I was a little too late.” The man was dressed in a pale blue kimono, the sun shone had made his illuminated unworldly pale blue hair. “My name is Kuroko Tetsurou.”

 Mayuzumi had puffed, the skepticism of the words of a stranger held no evidence. He had frowned, scrutinizing the man for the slightest discrepancy and inconsistency. To his consternation, he had found none. “That expression, you do not seem surprised at all. Perhaps you must have surmise at a certain point?” The man had a tranquil smile. “Won’t you come with me?”

 It was a fated day he was adopted by the Kuroko clan. Mayuzumi wasn’t an ignorant child. He knew the true form of the Kuroko clan. That day, he gained a younger half-brother. His name was Kuroko Tetsuya. Observing the innocent soul making his best effort to make him open his heart, Mayuzumi had a new goal. He had come to love his new family, and his brother. To protect and avoid his brother from walking down the same path he had. Mayuzumi had also discovered that the Kuroko clan were cursed, possessing peculiar characteristics that the people had despised them for. The Kuroko clan was a family descended from a family of spirits who specialize in vanishing arts, making the Kuroko clan perfect assassins. Mayuzumi was also trained and taught ways of the Kuroko clan, along with his younger half-brother.

 The Kuroko clan was often disregarded with malignance and cynical nature of the humans. Members of the Kuroko family descended from a spirit of named Kyoka Suigetsu, the underlying meanings that illusions that can be seen, cannot be touched, its elegance is a reflection. Descendants of the Kuroko clan are capable of vanishing and appearing, like the legends had recorded of their specialty of vanishing arts. They are exceptionally skilled at martial arts, including various forms of weaponry such as firearms, swords, knives, spears and archery. People were terrified of their combat skills, the Kuroko clan were capable of combining their spiritual properties, completing the deadly techniques which was feared by the people across the lands. Throughout the long history of man, armies, squads, assassins, specialists of many have attempted in eliminating the Kuroko clan, none have ever succeeded. It was then, the birth of Mayuzumi Chihiro and Kuroko Tetsuya, were prodigies. They possessed special abilities, even among members of their clan. A spiritual seer had once performed a divination.

  **To conquer the challenges of life, you will experience an extremely dark path. The unstoppable fates of destiny, the rising dragons bestowing strength, challenges shall be conquered.**

 The new life Mayuzumi had was just a fleeting dream. On Kuroko Tetsuya’s seventh birthday, the Kuroko clan was ambushed, destroyed and betrayed by the brother-in-law of Kuroko Tetsurou, their uncle, Kisaragi Amaya. Mayuzumi had harbored inmmense levels of Pyrrhonism against Kisaragi Amaya. His nature and disposition had rubbed the people of the Kuroko clan the wrong way. Their faces were often scathing vitriolic each time Amaya had visited the Kuroko manor. The impression they had of Amaya was scheming, cunning and calculative. The Kuroko clan learnt the truth the hard way. The inconceivable acts of Kisaragi Amaya betraying the notorious Kuroko clan. His sister, and also Kuroko Tetsuya's mother, Kisaragi Amane, had beseeched and pleaded her brother for mercy.

 “Amaya! Stop! You're just being tricked! This is also your family!”

 Mayuzumi then realized the truth, their uncle had long been tainted by evil. Amaya had massacred thousands of his brothers and sisters, the cursed Kuroko clan which had chained and caged him with customs and traditions since birth. The Kisaragi family were a branch family from the Kuroko clan. Amaya hated it, and despised them with all his might. The people downcasted people of the Kuroko clan. They were disregarded like viruses of an apocalypse. His sister's marriage into the Kuroko clan had made things worse. That day, Mayuzumi Chihiro and Kuroko Tetsuya were kidnapped and taken into custody of Kirisaki Daiichi.

 “You are a family of monsters!” Amaya had yelled before the entire clan. “You've robbed my sister, polluted innocent strangers with your cursed powers. This is my revenge! I will kill all of you, and cleanse the world free from evil! _He_ will lead us to a world of peace!”

 Kuroko Tetsurou had entrusted instructions to Mayuzumi, with a sole purpose: to protect their only son. “Chihiro, you and Tetsuya must survive. You are our successor. You will live to transcend our traditions, and discover your true purpose of your destiny! Now run!” Their parents, along with the clan, had died protecting them. Mayuzumi took hold of young Tetsuya's small hands, and escaped. They had not gone far, before they were captured by the people of Kirisaki Daiichi.

 “What a disgrace. A disgraceful family, and such deplorable offspring. I feel sick even by looking at your pathetic faces. You will become the arms and legs for the Kirisaki Daiichi. The legendary Kuroko clan everyone feared is no more.”

 The half siblings were separated. Before they could mourn for the thousands of lives Kuroko clan had lost overnight, the surviving members were deprived of their liberation and manumission. Mayuzumi Chihiro was taken away, transforming him into the perfect assassin machine. He was abducted, locked, chained and caged in the personal quarters of the tyrant leader of Kirisaki Daiichi, Hanamiya Makoto. Mayuzumi was also made into a sex toy served the tyrant ruler pleasure and entertainment. The first few days after his capture was a torture and nightmare. He was abused, mocked and raped by Hanamiya Makoto. Defending against Kirisaki Daiichi, Mayuzumi had offered himself to his captives instead, the hankering that Tetsuya would take the chance to escape. Days passed, Mayuzumi Chihiro gradually lost his orientations, and his feelings and senses. His body had become sensitive and responding to Hanamiya's touch, delusioned by his captor. His body had become addicted to the heat of the touch of his captor. He was fed and dressed in revealing clothes chosen by Hanamiya like China doll. Mayuzumi had often felt the perplexity of Hanamiya's tastes.

 Mayuzumi Chihiro was often dressed in women's clothing and high-heels. He was left with no choice. Chambermaids enter into the chambers he was held captive in, was bathed and dressed the way Hanamiya was satisfied with. He was showered in scented baths, forced into women’s fragrance and makeup was painted on his face. Hanamiya had ordered for Mayuzumi's ears and nipples pierced, his back was inked and scarred with a tattoo. A tattoo of a sea lion, the symbol of the royalty within the lands of Kirisaki Daiichi. His body had been marked by Hanamiya Makoto, the tyrant ruler and the royalty of Kirisaki Daiichi. Mayuzumi had suffered the agony and humiliations of a needle piercing through his skin and flesh. He was fed painkillers and antiseptics by specialists, had required a number of healing sessions before he was fully healed from the injuries made by piercings.

 “Look at your body. What a lewd sight. You can't escape from my clutches, Chihiro.” Hanamiya had hoisted Mayuzumi into his embrace, snaked his hands all over his body, stroking and fingering his piercings, granting greater pleasure and driving his senses insane.

 “Ah...please don't touch them…” Mayuzumi had moaned. Hanamiya had tweaked his lover's pierced nipples.

 “What should you say, Chihiro? Didn't I teach you?” Hanamiya had teased Mayuzumi's body. “Say it, like how I've taught you. Your body belongs to me. Mine and mine alone. You're already my lover.”

 With a strained expression, a rare sight of a person from the Kuroko clan. Hanamiya was satisfied, the training all those years ago had been paid off. “Please...please forgive me…. master.” Mayuzumi whispered.

 A loud knock was heard rapping hard on the door like a rock. The advisor of Hanamiya Makoto had silently strided into Hanamiya’s personal quarters. “Makoto, there is a general meeting soon in ten minutes. Are you sure you should be playing around?” Amaya had smirked, scrutinizing at the docile Mayuzumi riding on top of Hanamiya.

 Hanamiya smiled. “Yes, I'll get going.” He placed Mayuzumi back on the king-sized bed, planting a kiss on his lips. “I'll see you tonight, Chihiro.” Hanamiya had grabbed his coat, his swift steps had led him out of the room, sauntered himself down the halls, into the conference room for the so-called general meeting he was supposed to attend.

 “What a sight you are, Chihiro. Can't fight anymore, can you? Your parents must be so proud.” Amaya had mocked, the crafty nature he was born with had begun to surface. “Look at you, what a whore you've become. You've turned into a woman.”

 “You must feel good, being a traitor. Tetsuya will come back with help. One day, this stupid place is going down.” Mayuzumi had huffed.

 Amaya had smirked. “In case you haven't noticed, Tetsuya will be offered to the devil of Teiko. The devil will eat that child alive. He's not going to live much longer, Chihiro. You should celebrate! You don't have to take care of that lug anymore! And he can't see the poor sight his dear brother had become.”

 By the time he had realized the whereabouts of his half sibling, his uncle had offered him to the devil of Teiko at the next full moon, he became an enraged monster. The mixed feelings of trepidation and exasperations had resurfaced and affected Mayuzumi tremendously, the half of the palace was destroyed. Amaya had trembled in fear. Hanamiya was the only individual who possessed abilities to calm the strong spiritual powers Mayuzumi possessed.

 “Monster!” Amaya had cried.

 Kuroko Tetsuya was offered to the devil of Teiko, in exchange for resources and capital. Kirisaki Daiichi did not possess sufficient strength to gain perfect control over the natural born raw power Kuroko Tetsuya had possessed. Amaya had decided Kuroko Tetsuya is to be offered as sacrifice to the devil of Teiko. To rid of the pesky cursed vanishing arts. Without Kuroko Tetsuya, Kirisaki Daiichi would conquer the world. Mayuzumi believed the day when Tetsuya would return to the human world would come. The sudden emergence of Kuroko’s strong spiritual powers had given Mayuzumi _hope_. Mayuzumi had realized, Tetsuya was _alive_. And he was stronger than ever. Mayuzumi waited for the day when Tetsuya would return to pronounce peace to the world.

 Three days after Mayuzumi had sensed Kuroko’s rare spiritual power came back to life, Amaya had led the ambush elite team into the outskirts, the border between Kirisaki Daiichi, Seirin and Teiko. The elite team was only moved in special situations. Amaya's peculiar behaviour had caught Mayuzumi's observant attention. _I felt Tetsuya's spiritual power few days ago. It can't be a coincidence, right?_ Mayuzumi's hypothesis was right, when Amaya had returned to the palace announcing an all-out war against Teiko. Amaya had barged into Hanamiya's chambers, on the moment when Hanamiya and Mayuzumi were in the middle of a little kissing session. Hanamiya had ignored Amaya, had continued dominating his lover with a deep kiss. Mayuzumi had flushed, the faint erubescent tint was imperceptible on his pale cheeks.

 “Hey!” Amaya had protested, glaring at the couple. “This is important, you bastard!”

 “You barged into my quarters without knocking. This is your punishment, Amaya.” Hanamiya had smirked, releasing his lover with an inconceivable trail of saliva on their tail.

 “You bastard Makoto. I didn't kill the entire clan so that you can gain a lover.” Amaya had scoffed, sarcasm was laced in his words.

 “So, what are you here for? After taking my elite battalion, you ran between your tails?” Hanamiya had teased.

 “We have angered Teiko. We're going to battle. An all-out war.” Amaya reported. Hanamiya and Mayuzumi had turned pale.

 “What did you just say? We angered Teiko?” Hanamiya questioned. “What did you do, Amaya?”

 Amaya draw a chair next to their bed and sighed. “It was Tetsuya and his guard. They were at the borders. And I sort of lost it.”

 “His guard?” Mayuzumi had asked. Mayuzumi had resented his uncle for selling him to the king of Kirisaki Daiichi, but he was interested what could have transpired at the borders.

 “A soldier from Teiko, he was assigned to protect Tetsuya.” Amaya had replied, trepidation had emerged, reflecting clearly in his expressions. “They weren't human! The guard was a spirit fox. I am positive there will be stronger people when the war starts. The world is over!”

 “And...pray, tell me, why would Teiko go through such lengths to protect a pathetic little sacrifice? He was supposed to have died eleven years ago.” Hanamiya was sceptical, half of his consciousness was praying everything was a lie. He had pondered on the underlying reason.

 Amaya had sighed in exasperation. “Tetsuya is now the wife of the frightening Teiko's master. He's been marked, his body was infused with the devil's poison. He no longer lives the same time frame of humans.”

 Hanamiya and Mayuzumi were beyond devastated. They were horrified, dismayed and traumatized. The horror of enraging Teiko was beyond imaginable. And Kirisaki Daiichi had hurt the beloved treasure of Teiko's devil master. “What have you done…” Hanamiya wallowed himself in feelings of ruth. But there was no time for pity and regrets. Amaya’s actions as the advisor of the country represent the actions of Kirisaki Daiichi.   

 “Amaya, contact all the leaders of the countries. This is an emergency. We have to act fast, before Teiko strikes.” Hanamiya had ordered. “We will strike before they do.” Amaya bowed, retreating to accomplish the tasks Hanamiya had ordered him to.

 “A wife? But Tetsuya a guy though,” Mayuzumi had commented after Amaya had left.

 “Aren't you a guy too? Your body has become the likes of a woman though,” Hanamiya replied, pulling Mayuzumi into another deep kiss. “You're both brothers after all. Two peas of the same pod. It appears that your half-brother is also a submissive in nature. He can't live without a dominant, just like how you did.”

 Initiating a conference involving rulers of the human lands was a feat that has never been done before. Hanamiya Makoto may be a tyrant ruler, his skills had warrant recognition. He is a man with perfect leadership skills, the perfect choice to rule the lands. The conference had involved the lands from Seiho, Shinkyo, Senshinkan, Josei and Fukada Sogo. These countries were scattered all over the world, each have an identity of their own. Hanamiya Makoto was an influential man, who is capable of considering the needs, conditions and requirements of each country. He possessed natural talents of the sharp astute and perspicacious characteristics of a true leader.

 The current state of the country had rubbed Mayuzumi in disapproving way. He had a bad feeling about this. He didn’t know the stupidity of his uncle, to the extent of declaring war against Teiko. The state conference had lasted three days. Faces he had never seen before, famous people and guards from various countries had loitered and occupied the palace. It left a bad taste in his mouth. He sighed, resting idly on the elegant mahogany window sill of Hanamiya’s quarters.   

 The boisterous banter of the unquestionable leaders had displayed stirred desires of victory. “Well well. Let's see what we have here.” the leader of Shinkyo announced. His name was Tanimura Yusuke. “Isn't this sad? We're here to listen to what the great Kirisaki Daiichi have made up this time.”

 “And you're part of it, like it or not, you're still here.” The leader of Seiho had retorted.

 “What kind of bad news you have for us this time, Family Killer Kisaragi Amaya?” The leader of Fukada Sogo had wondered.

 Amaya had banged his fists on the table. “Don't call me that. How dare you? You people of Fukada Sogo are the ones who would jump in joy when you used me to kill the Kuroko clan.” Amaya had glared at the leader of Fukada Sogo, Ishida Hideki. “No, it wasn't you. It was your nasty advisor. Seems like he's absent today.”

 Hanamiya banged the table. “That's enough. We're gathered here, to discuss on a crisis which is about to befall us. We will protect our lands which our ancestors have protected for the past millennium. Now is our turn to do so. As humans we will protect our homeland capital.”

 The leader of Seiho had sighed after Hanamiya's little speech. “I wonder of the emergency that the approval of six of us is necessary. Otherwise it doesn't sound like Kirisaki Daiichi to spend so much effort and resources to gather all the leaders of the countries. However I do not see Seirin representative joining us though. If I must speculate, it must be a crisis on a larger scale, like a war?”

 “A war?!” The leaders entered into a state of exasperation.

 Amaya and Hanamiya sighed. “Yes, Iwamura Tsutomu of Seiho. You are right. A war is right on our tail. An all-out war with the empire of Teiko.” Hanamiya announced, making sure every leader is aware of the parlousity of the situation.

 Ishida had shaken the table off balance. “How can that be? Teiko had never interfered with the human and state affairs of the lands. Why now?!” He, like the rest of the leaders, had turned pale white, blood and energy had been drained from his face. “Why the sudden change of heart? We cannot possibly win against Teiko empire! Have you realized the true form of the Teiko empire?”

 “Seems like even a rotten leader like you also have done his homework.” said Hanamiya. “You are sharp.”

 Ishida clicked his tongue. “Tch. You underestimate me. My country, and my legacy was the first to discover and report the supernatural phenomenon around the lands of Teiko. The people of Teiko, are not human!” His words had awakened the appalling state they were in.

 “I thought it was just a myth? A legend?” Tanimura had questioned. “We have not seen mystical creatures for the past one hundred years.”

 “That's because they do not leave lands of Teiko. Seirin is probably the only empire which joint hands with Teiko.” said Ishida. “They have a joint school allowing people from both lands to attend. Advisor Kisaragi, about your missing nephew, since you couldn't confirm his status all this time, it must mean he was kept within the lands of Teiko all these years. Humans cannot cross the borders without permission of the devil master.”

 “We can still fend off the military forces of Teiko. I am from the branch family of the Kuroko clan.” said Amaya. “My strength may not as strong as the main family, we can still survive this war!”

 Tanimura had huffed. “How can we tell? Aren't you a failure of your family? Isn't that why you killed your entire clan? You're useless, just as powerless as everyone here.”

 “No.” Hanamiya had disagreed with Tanimura in disapproval. “Amaya's idea is great. Even with a small portion of the Kuroko clan we can make a huge difference. And we have Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya's half sibling. The power he wields is just as powerful as the heir. We will win this war.”

 Amaya nodded. “I beg you, lend us your strength with Teiko's invasion. Those who agree, please raise your hands.” The first to agree were the leaders from the Alliance, Seiho, Shinkyo and Senshinkan; followed by Josei, and lastly Fukada Sogo.Ishida had clicked his tongue when he raised his hand in approval. There was no way out. It was their only escape route. Seiho, Shinkyo and Senshinkan were bound by a pact of Alliance, which was formed during the days of their ancestors. Resources were scarce, capital was lacking and the people had no chance of survival. Only death awaits. To conquer survival, the ancestors had made a pact, to help each other, lands of the same province, sharing their resources and capital to ensure survival to end of the days.  

 “Very well. Thank you for your approval. We will join forces, and dethrone Teiko!” Amaya had announced the results. Hanamiya smirked. Everything up till now have been running smoothly according to his perfect plan. On the day of the new moon shall be the day we shall dethrone Teiko. The days human cower in fear of Teiko is over. The world is evolving into a new era!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to take a break for awhile, as the content up ahead will be very heavy. I need some time to think over :D My semester break is about to end too. :'( But don't be sad. There'll be another AkaKuro fic going to be released soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 9: The Alliance pact

Ever wondered why the three ‘Kings’ were untouchable, under the protection of the pact? The three countries of the southern province, the lands of Seiho, Senshinkan and Shinkyo. It was recorded in historical books of the incident that made humans form an alliance. An incident that had almost wiped out the existence of humans several hundred years ago. Yes, and it was tomorrow, happens to be the anniversary of the day the alliance pact was formed. This was the tale humans who had lived through the ancient times.

It was about four hundred ago, human know no lands, no resources, and no capital. Humans had lived in peace, were ignorant of many things, obeying the sacred teachings of the Gods and traditions. Teiko had stood strong and controlled the vast lands of mother nature, were vanguards towards survival and development. Teiko were worshipped and respected. On the day of the new moon, spiritual mediums and priests, sacred messengers of Gods received a warning. The Lord of Earth had descended from the heavens. The Lord had gifted human knowledge and power, in hopes and wisdom, believing humans can struggle and yearn with a pure heart like the way humans are.

But the Lord was mistaken.

Humans began to seek conflict. Lands were divided, humans ruling over each other. Humans had become too powerful. The discovery of metal weapons had changed the flow of conflicts. They bare their claws against the Lord of Earth. The Lord of Earth had lost hope, had died from depression. Only his remains were left, before long, his existence was forgotten. The spiritual realm had wept and mourned for their brother’s loss. Consumed by desire and greed, humans had forgotten the sacred teaching of the heavens. Only the elders had displayed respect towards the Gods of heavens, the guidance of fate and destiny. Conflicts had brewed in cycles, age and periods. Again and again, humans rise to conflicts, without hesitation and compassion. A cold-blooded killer.

The loss of the Lord of the Earth had angered the master of Teiko. Humans were forbidden from entering the lands of Teiko, defying the sacred teachings result in deadly consequences. Once there was a man who defied the teachings of God. He stepped foot into the lands, and was branded as an outcast. He forsaken the teachings of his elders, and seek power for his self-interests. He was cursed to walk the earth of immortality. A mind of a human trapped in a body of monster. The man was given the task to protect the balance of the spiritual realm and humanity. With nowhere left to go, he capitulated his will to the master of Teiko.

That man was the man who would become the first master of the Kuroko clan, Kuroko Tetsujin.

That is the beginning of the long history of the Kuroko clan. He ended the warring lands of Kirisaki Daiichi, Josei and the southern districts of Senshinkan, Shinkyo and Seiho. The legendary feats of the man Kuroko Tetsujin would be the origins of rumours, curses, myths and legends. The lands, their resources exhausted had agreed to peace, the southern district would never war against the lands of their weaker counterparts. Seiho, Senshinkan and Shinkyo had signed and became part of an alliance pact, vowing to protect the promise under the sky of heavens.

In time, when the war was finally over, Kuroko Tetsujin’s duty was finally over. As if his sins were repented, he rescued a princess of the spirit Kyoka Suigetsu, which would one day become his wife and continue the cursed bloodline of the Kuroko clan. Their journey together to the lands of Teiko had created a pathway of affection and compassion. The princess would become the first wife of the Kuroko clan. The master of Teiko relieved Tetsujin of his duty, bestowing him words of wisdom.

“Preach the way of the pure, abandon the evil of the devil. There will come one day you will come back to me, survivor of the Kuroko clan.”

The master’s parting words had left the man baffled and nonplussed. Kuroko Tetsujin and the princess returned to the human lands, settled themselves at the border of Kirisaki Daiichi and Teiko. He helped and took in outcasts, eventually became his disciples. Kuroko Tetsujin developed the mastery over spirituality energy, which he discovered humans who possessed strong spiritual powers since birth have the powers to fight against spirits. He preached on importance love and compassion will be the key to unlock powers to levels beyond.

Producing water out of thin air. Conjuring fire from nothing. Sudden surge of winds. Thunderous storms of lightnings. Kuroko Tetsujin discovery did not stop there. He discovered the potential of spiritual energy used for divination, seeking guidance and exterminate shadows and malice, taking forms of monsters. People of the Kuroko clan serve and preach strongly the sacred teachings of Gods, the messengers of the divine spirits. These monsters were capable of possessing humans and driving them insane, stirring conflicts against each other. The people of the Kuroko clan under Tetsujin's tutelage are the only ones capable distinguishing supernatural phenomenon from human doings. Fearing the unseen enemies, the Kuroko clan were called again and again to exterminate evil and deal with unnatural mischief of the spirits. Wielding spiritual weapons, renamed demon-slaying weapons.

As the Kuroko clan grew larger and stronger, people began to fear them. The negative energies humans harboured were expanding larger and larger. The Kuroko clan were viewed as the brethren of the monsters and devil, the cannibalism of killing their own kind. Their influence had become a nuisance to the rulers of the land. Soon, the Kuroko clan were shunned and were outcasted from the human society. Before long, without the Kuroko clan, the human lands were manifested with monsters and little devils. The feudal lords of the lands had panicked. They finally realized the truth. No one was superior than the Kuroko clan, in dealing with supernatural phenomenon than Kuroko clan. They are a clan of veterans specializing in knowledge and skills of the spiritual realm.

“Someone, call the Kuroko clan!”

“Sir, the Kuroko clan had refused to answer our call. We have no ways of contacting them.” The first advisor of the Kirisaki Daiichi had reported.

“Then send someone to their headquarters!” The first lord of Kirisaki Daiichi had snapped. The advisor had shaken his head, it was a path of the dead end. No one holds the knowledge of the mysterious Kuroko clan. Humans cannot walk in without a guide, those who seek their presence would get lost in the mist of labyrinth, died out of hunger.

The lord had snapped, the table was chopped in half. This was their retribution. Their retribution for throwing away the Kuroko clan. The Kuroko clan had known this day would come. Monsters and devils manifest where negative energies surround. The human lands in covered in negative energies, making it very conducive for monsters to manifest.

The princess had sighed as she watched the lands manifested with evil and negative energies. “Is this alright? Not helping them.” She asked her husband. His husband shook his head.

“They cannot save themselves if they cannot separate their energies and possess a pure heart. No matter how we help, one day when we're gone, will be their demise.” said Kuroko Tetsujin. He took his wife into his embrace. “There is also another thing to worry about. I can't get my family involved when you are already pregnant with my child. I don't want my children to be involved in their petty dispute.”

“Master.” One of Tetsujin's disciples greeted their master. “The human won't last any longer.” Tetsujin nodded.

“Tell the others to get ready for battle.”

His wife chuckled. “Despite what you say, you're still such a kind soul.” Tetsujin kissed his wife.

“We're going to teach them a lesson this time. I'll be back soon. Kagami-kun, I'm counting on you.” His disciple nodded and bowed at the faded shadow of his master.

The princess had chuckled. “Get up, Kagami. Isn't he such an endearing soul? It makes you wanna follow him.”

Kagami's expression had brightened. “Yes!” The disciple of the Kuroko clan named Kagami would become the ancestor of a boy named Kagami Taiga in the far future, which would be a story for another time.

The lords were greatly relieved the Kuroko clan had made their appearance one second before the monsters had taken over their hosts. “Cleanse them,” Tetsujin had ordered his disciples he had brought along with him.

“You damned Kuroko… how dare you leave me to die?! I am your master!” The first feudal lord of Kirisaki Daiichi was seething in the face of Kuroko Tetsujin. The feudal lord's anger had no effect Tetsujin's deadpan expressions. The humans had begun whispering and spreading abominable rumors of the Kuroko clan.

“Is that so.” Was Tetsujin's only reply. “Well, it can't be helped since you tried to assassinate my disciples. I thought you didn't need my help anymore.”

The feudal lords were furious. They had brought this on themselves. It had pried their senses open. Only the Kuroko clan had the strength to deal with abominable beings manifesting of evil. Normal weapons do not hurt them. They're a mass of feelings, you cannot damage them. The Kuroko clan is special. That was the last time they saw the gallant view of Kuroko Tetsujin and his disciples. That man had taught humans the truth of those monsters. It was their defiled thoughts of evil that had attracted monsters towards themselves. From that point, the feudal lord Kirisaki Daiichi had reached out to the lords of lands, making efforts to repair broken bonds and letting go negative energies, cleansing the lands with pure energies.

It was several hundred years later, Kuroko Tetsujin had become weak despite his curse, and time was encroaching upon him. He had ordered his disciples to travel the world, and spread his teachings. With their master fallen into a deep sleep, the princess had vanished, as if following her husband into the afterlife. Their son would become the next head of the Kuroko clan, passing on the traditions of his parents, and their unfinished tasks. When Kuroko Tetsuya was born, the clan had felt he would be the one they had been waiting for a long time. They had believed he would be the reincarnation of the first master, Kuroko Tetsujin. With his deadly knowledge and skills, he and his half-brother had led a miserable life.

Times had changed. A dispute of siblings had led the downfall of the Kuroko clan. The dying members of the clan had claimed Kirisaki Daiichi the puppetmaster pulling strings behind all those incidents. Kuroko Tetsujin's unfinished task was far from done. No one knows the true identity of the one who controlled the monsters of manifestations. And no one for sure knows the true mastermind was Kirisaki Daiichi, when the the enemy of the Kuroko clan was a professional at trickster. At the age of seven, he would be returned to the lands of Teiko, just like the master had prophesied a millennium ago. The feudal lords had been consumed by evil and greed. Kuroko Tetsujin had failed to seal the mastermind who controls the monsters of manifestations, and the brother-in-law of the thirteenth heir had been tricked and led ashtray, bringing the demise of the Kuroko clan, a massacre of family members. Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro who had been taken hostages, believed their disciples would one day return, when destiny is upon them. The enemy knew that the members of the Kuroko branch family easily fall into their traps. They do not emphasize their focus on purity, are easily filled with anger and jealousy.

Kisaragi Amaya had fallen into their hands.

The alliance pact had stand strong even after a millenium. The vows of the sworn brothers. Destroyed effortlessly, the southern district was demanded to join the war frontlines. It was the world's last choice. The enemy of the Kuroko clan lurked and hided in the shadows, the goadings of evil had deceived the feudal lords of the lands, making them join hands in times of war. And that time was soon drawing nearer. An all-out war against the great empire of Teiko. Kuroko had stared at the grassy view of his window and sighed. He was worried what would Kirisaki Daiichi do to his brother. Take him hostage? Use him to fight against Teiko? Kill him? No, the last option wasn't possible. Mayuzumi Chihiro is strong, like the rest of the clan, he possesses the rare power of vanishing arts.

“What are you doing?” Akashi had discovered Kuroko staring at the window in a corner with a history book in front of him. He picked up the book and read the title. “ _The history of man_? Since when you liked these things?” He picked up his wife in his arms. “You don't have to do anything. I'll end the war without them even destroying our barrier.”

Kuroko shook his head. “That's not it, Sei-kun. I remembered something. This war may have a bigger underlying motive than I thought.” He embraced Akashi's hug. “I remember our clan's last duty my ancestor had failed to do so. It's my responsibility, I won't fail a second time.”

Akashi put Kuroko gently on the table. “Oh? You finally realized?” He smirked, looking into Kuroko's clear blue eyes, took his lips with his own. The table was higher than the both of them combined. Kuroko was currently taller than the master. They separated, gasping for air. Kuroko had blushed crimson, the heat burning through the surface of his cheeks. “You are Kuroko Tetsuya, my love. Kuroko Tetsujin had long left this world.”

Kuroko gently caressed through his husband's soft crimson red hair. “I was told I am Kuroko Tetsujin"s reincarnation a long time ago. My clan had strongly believed he had returned to fulfil his unfinished duty. My powers are far stronger than anyone had ever seen. Only my ancestor could have been born with such raw power.” Kuroko had sighed, his other hand was massaging his tummy at the slight discomfort which had vanished in mere seconds. He was puzzled, wondering on the source of discomfort. Telling himself it was nothing to be worried about, Kuroko returned the thought to the back of his mind. 

“You inherited his powers. But you are not him. You are Kuroko Tetsuya, the man I fell in love with.” Akashi planted a small kiss on the back of his right hand. “On a side note, Kuroko Tetsujin is nothing like you. He's rude, sarcastic and selfish. But his journeys changed him. He learnt the values and compassion of life. So don't worry, Tetsuya.”

Three days left before the invasion.

Kagami had begun his training with Aomine, in the land of To’ou. Akashi had made plans with Seirin, to cease the war with minimum damages, he had asked for Seirin’s cooperation. The female monarch of Seirin, Aida Riko had promised them Seirin’s military force after witnessing Teiko sincerity. Seirin is probably the only country left who still believes in the sacred guidance of the heavens. No one had ever saw the master of Teiko and lived. His existence was a legend. Teiko was a legend. Akashi realized that Teiko could not afford to remain a legend. A legend that just watches does not serve any meanings. The legend must take a step forward and becomes the sword that cuts through evil, transforming its existence into reality.

Kuroko had used the remaining time mastering the ancient techniques his ancestor, Kuroko Tetsujin had developed. It was fortunate Akashi had collected and stored everything related Kuroko Tetsujin in the library. Kuroko felt his husband must have foresaw he would need it someday, and had his people stored the history, culture, traditions and knowledge of the now extinct Kuroko clan. It also included the teachings of spiritual strength, which would be very helpful in the war. Kuroko had a feeling that mastering just vanishing arts would not be enough. He would have to worry about facing his own brother in the war. There won’t be a pleasant result when two masters of vanishing arts clash.

The people of the empire were occupied with their duties and equipping themselves with skills that will contribute for the sake of their master and their beloved empire. Akashi returned with the military force of Seirin had perturbed the people. The master’s order was the order of Teiko. The people of Teiko were thankful for the additional military forces he had allocated for the sake of the upcoming war.

“These people… they don’t look scary at all.” Seirin’s most trusted general, Hyuuga Junpei had muttered, his soft inaudible voice heard by Riko and the master of Teiko. “It’s like, they’re human.”

The fuss of the people had intrigued Kuroko’s curiosity. Kuroko had frowned, put down his book back on the table. “Kise-kun, let’s find out what’s happening.” He had grabbed his walking aid and raced down the halls, his ankle chains clanking loudly against each other, dragging his attendant along behind him, stepping foot into the villages for the first time despite his attendant’s protests. Akashi and the Queen of Seirin were walking in front, followed by the troops of Seirin marching into the village of Rakuzan. Kuroko and Kise were ambushed by the rare sight before him.

“Sei-kun, these people are?” Kuroko had questioned the returning Akashi, glancing at the tremendous sight of soldiers. He had recognized the flag. It was the military force from the land of Seirin. Kise had paled, panicked and bowed to the master, apologizing for disobeying his orders.

“I’m sorry, Akashi-sama! Tetsuya-sama just had to see for himself the cause of the fuss in the village.” Kise had explained. Akashi smiled, dismissing Kise without any punishment. Kise had breathed in a sigh of relief. He would not want to die just yet. Akashi stepped nearer, closing the gaps between Kuroko and himself.

“Why are you here, Tetsuya? Did you miss me?” Kuroko was lifted into his strong arms effortlessly, the long chains making the subtle sounds of metal chains clinking against each other and planted a kiss on his pale lips. The villagers had bowed, in the presence of their master and his wife. The populace of Seirin had stepped back in astonishment. Several of the soldiers had reddened at the master’s bold comportment. They scrutinized at the small boy in the master’s arms. Pale cyan blue hair and eyes, a delicate body and milky white skin. _Could this boy be…?_ Riko had wondered, her fingertips massaging her chin as the thousand possibilities running wildly through her mind. _But why are his legs locked in chains?_ Observing the villages reactions, and the fallen walking aid when Akashi had picked Kuroko off the ground. Riko concluded there could only be one possibility.

“Master of Teiko, may I owe the pleasure of this young man?” Riko had gathered courage to question Akashi.

Akashi and the villagers had chuckled. “Oh yes, I have yet to introduce you.” Akashi held Kuroko firmly in his arms. “This is my wife, Kuroko Tetsuya.” The villagers had nodded proudly in an approving manner at their master’s revelation. The people of Seirin had stared at Akashi with a very discombobulate look on their faces.

“Master Akashi, did you say Kuroko Tetsuya?” Hyuuga had questioned, pointing a quivering finger at Kuroko. The boy called Kuroko Tetsuya had been kidnapped by a spirit fox and was declared dead. But the young boy before his very eyes was locked in chains. It was inconceivable. Hyuuga shook his head, the struggling awkwardness of the mind-blowing revelations still evident and foggy of his mind.

Two pairs of heavy footsteps had joined the discussion. “Just when I thought we had intruders for the first time in awhile, aren’t these people from Seirin, Akashi?” Aomine and Kagami were right behind Hyuuga. “What are they doing here?” Judging by Akashi’s demeanor, Aomine had decided the opposite. He grinned. “Or… I see, you have brought them here to defeat that jackass Hanamiya?”

“Kagami!” Hyuuga had stared at his missing soldier in bewilderment. “What is going on? Why are you here?!” The presence of his supposed missing soldier was perfectly blending into Teiko empire had stunned the general.

“Hyuuga, calm down.” Riko had advised her general. “Akashi, shall we hold a conference on our plans for the future ahead?”

Akashi nodded. “That sounds reasonable. This way.” The entrance to the Rakuzan palace was already open, thanks to Kuroko's brashing. Akashi had picked up his wife's walking aid and folded them, placing them back into Kuroko's kimono. “Daiki, Ryouta. Escort the troops to the barracks.” The troops, excluding the general Hyuuga Junpei and his vice-general, Izuki Shun were showed to the barracks. Kagami had followed the troops with Aomine and Kise, to the barracks. Riko and her two generals had followed Akashi into the Conference Room.

“Hey! Put me down, Akashi!” Akashi had fondly ignored Kuroko's protests, had carried his wife all the way to the Conference Room and settled himself comfortably at the head of the table. Kuroko was placed in the seat next to him. Opposite them were Riko and her two generals.

“Before we start, I should clarify something.” Akashi started. “Kuroko Tetsuya was my wife before he wound up in Seirin. Teiko is the home of Kuroko Tetsuya for almost twelve years.” The generals were devastated, so was Riko. “If you think Tetsuya has been kidnapped and tries to bring him out of Teiko, please refrain from doing so. You would not welcome the consequences of my wrath a second time.” Riko had massaged her temples. The rumors were true. This was going to be a long discussion. Kuroko had asked the servants for some calming tea. Riko and the generals had gratefully accepted the tea.

It was an hour later the discussion was finalized with the main points in place. All cards are ready to confront Kirisaki Daiichi, along with the lands of the Alliance pact.The world would become a disaster if Kirisaki Daiichi had won the war. Everything would perish into the darkness of abyss.

Kuroko had fished and unfolded his walking aide from his kimono, making his way to the library. Riko and the generals had wondered since when Kuroko had bad legs. It felt like it was only just yesterday they were playing basketball in school. _Was it the chain’s fault?_ Riko had wondered. Before Kuroko could even reach the entrance of the Conference Room, Kuroko was lifted again into his husband's arms. Heat began to warm Kuroko's cheeks. “What are you doing, Sei-kun? Put me down. Both of us have duties to attend to.”

“I'll carry you there, Tetsuya.” Akashi had smirked. “At this rate, you'll become even more slower than a tortoise. Seems like you learnt a new trick though, in two days I haven't seen you.” Akashi glanced at the fallen walking aide.

Kuroko had huffed. “Whose fault is it? I can't ask people to chauffeur me every single time.” Akashi pulled Kuroko into a kiss and smiled. _Ah, you're too cute, my little wife._

“Is something wrong with your legs, Kuroko-kun?” Riko asked. “It seems fine though,”

Kuroko laughed a little too heartily. “No, Riko-san. It's because of Sei-kun I can't walk.” Riko used to be Kuroko's basketball coach, she was sensitive to the physiological changes of the human body.

She frowned. “I knew it. It's the chains, isn't?”

“Master Akashi, isn't he your wife? Disabling your wife's ability to walk...isn't that too much?” Hyuuga had asked.

“It's Tetsuya's punishment for running away. He will bear the sin with the inability to walk for the rest of his life. I will always be here to take care of my wife, there won't be a problem.” Akashi impassiveness he had displayed had sent the three of them agitated, aghast at his distorted compassion. They watched the master and his wife's figure faded into the darkness of the palace hallways. Riko was sharp, she cannot be underestimated. Kuroko knew he could not fake an outright lie in front of her. Only the truth would satisfy her. The ankle chains constraining Kuroko's legs weren't just normal chains you can find anywhere. It was made from a special material which is exclusive found in the lands of Teiko. It has the powers to rob away the wearer's ability to walk.

“I'm appalled.” Izuki had sighed. “I still can't believe Kuroko can't walk anymore.”

“There's nothing we can do.” said Hyuuga. “Their paths were crossed twelve years ago, and his fate was already sealed. No one could wedge in between their love. Although it seemed wrong and distorted.”

“I wonder how is Kuroko going to fight with that kind of leg condition?” Izuki muttered.

“Have you forgotten? He is from the Kuroko family.” said Riko. “Certainly, you haven't forgotten your history lessons?” The general stared at their Queen. He recalled their historical lessons in class. _The Kuroko clan!_ The world's greatest spiritual specialists. Kuroko's powers would become a fearsome key when he fully awakened his potential. Vanishing may not be Kuroko's only ability. “Kuroko's powers will definitely change the flow of this war, just like during a basketball game. I know it.” The three of them made their way to the army barracks, with the help of the nearby servant after getting lost and walking in circles.

Akashi had settled Kuroko down in his favourite seat, the table was a mess of scattered books, his tea which Murasakibara had delivered that afternoon had turned cold. “Are you angry?” Akashi had sighed, questioning Kuroko. Kuroko had pulled his husband into a deep kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, tasting each other's territory and granting pleasure they both had yearned for. When they had finally released their grasp, they were a panting mess.

“How could I be doing this when I'm angry at you? I'm your wife, Sei-kun.” He had caressed Akashi's cheek and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You're fine to do anything to me. I would still love you, even if you had taken away all my senses. Even if love would the only thing left within me.” Akashi smiled. Kuroko was the only person he would give his heart to.

“I'll see you tonight, my wife.” Akashi gave Kuroko one last kiss, before disappearing from the library. Like the king he was, a ruler had many duties. Kuroko picked up his forgotten book, and continued his reading. He had summoned a servant to ask Murasakibara for a new cup of hot vanilla tea. It was several hours later his favourite spot was discovered by Izuki, Hyuuga and Kagami. Kuroko guessed they had spent quite an effort looking for Kagami in this colossal empire. And they had deliberately looked for him. Kuroko had speculated they had wanted answers from him.

Kagami had clicked his tongue, drawn a chair opposite Kuroko. Kuroko had blinked innocently, clueless of Kagami's deal this time. “Kagami-kun, I believe you're supposed to be training in To'ou with Aomine-kun.”

“It's finished, stupid. Tomorrow is the day of invasion. What the hell are you doing all alone here?” Kagami frowned, glancing at the walking aid. Kagami was surprised he had not seen it before. _Was he trying to hide his walking inability?_ “I heard from Riko and Hyuuga you can't walk?”

“Does it matter?” Kuroko had asked, not looking up from his book. “The results will be the same.”

“Do you know the danger you are getting into? How can you fight without your legs?! You are an idiot!” Kagami had told off Kuroko. “And you're wearing women's clothes again.” He sighed at Kuroko's kimono.

Kuroko closed his books shut and sighed. “I am the successor of the Kuroko clan. There are many ways of fighting. Kagami-kun's style which involves heavy footwork definitely doesn't suit me. There are also things I must teach you as the descendant disciple of the Kuroko clan.” He had grabbed his walking aid and rose. Wearing an extremely puzzled look, Hyuuga and Izuki did not have a chance to question Kuroko what he had meant by those words.

“Yeah right. The great successor is a wife to another man and wears women's clothing.” An insensitive Kagami had scoffed confidently, earning a punch from Hyuuga and a slap from Izuki's slapstick.

“I won't deny that.” Was Kuroko's famous deadpan reply, irking Kagami, Hyuuga and Izuki. It had been ages since Kuroko had ghosted his way and startling them out of their wits. His body had long become Akashi’s, even responding to his husband’s wishes and desires, despite his constant denials.

With the generals of Seirin on his tail, they headed for the palace banquet hall with his kimono sweeping down the long hallways, Akashi was waiting for Kuroko at the entrance. He had one hand wrapped around Kuroko waist, his right-hand holding Kuroko's delicate hands gently in another. “I was waiting for you, my wife.” His kissed Kuroko's right hand. Kuroko had shied and turned away from the thousand pairs of eyes observing him, the wife of the Teiko master.

“What are you doing, Akashi? You can't make the world wait for me.” Kuroko had pouted. “You are the king.”

“And you are my wife.” Akashi had stubbornly refuted.

The miracles had sighed. This was going to take forever. “Kuroko, Akashi. Just sit down.” Midorima had sighed heavily, the soft click of his metal glasses could be heard. “Our guests would start to think we're running a rom com.” The soldiers had chuckled and laughed. Kise and Aomine were laughing their eyes out. Kuroko had scowled at the miracles. Akashi had guided his dear wife to his seat at the head of the table, next to the master of Teiko. Akashi gave an inspiring speech, motivating soldiers, both Seirin and Teiko alike. It was then Kuroko and Kise had felt a lamentable feeling. Kuroko had a warm feeling, viewing the beautiful sight of the banquet, once sworn enemies becoming sworn brothers, a feat no human has done before. It was only recently, Seirin realized the existence of Teiko, a mystical empire which was said to be a divine empire of the Gods. It would become a memorable night many would remember.

Akashi lifted and embraced his wife into his arms, startled Kuroko. Kuroko couldn’t resist a yawn and rubbed tired tears from his eyes. He didn’t have enough exuberance to repudiate his husband’s advances. “What are you doing, Sei-kun?” He muttered tiredly. It had been a very long day. Kuroko’s delicate body was exhausted. Akashi had instructed the miracles to take care of things from there in his absence, carrying his wife back to their chambers.

Akashi gently lay his wife on the bed. Stripping off his wife’s kimono and draping his sleeping kimono over his delicate body. Akashi had also showered and changed into his own sleepwear, consisting of red and black kimono fabric. He had gently shaken his wife awake from his drowsy sleep. “You can’t sleep yet, Tetsuya.” He revealed the pale skin of his neck, caressing his wife with his gentle touch. “You must feed. You haven’t feed in the past two days I way away.” Kuroko, had incapacitated to tiredness and sleep, had unconsciously elongated his fangs and penetrated his husband’s neck. His body was deprived and hungry, despite Kuroko’s denial of desire and hunger. Pulling out his fangs, Kuroko had licked the excess blood from Akashi’s neck, cleaning the wound, free from any evidence of feeding. Kuroko had fallen asleep in the arms of his husband, the man he had promised his life with.

Akashi smiled gently at the sleeping Kuroko. The day of destruction is drawing nearer. Akashi could sense, even without the divine spiritual powers like his wife and Kise who are gifted to perform divination of the future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 10: The Crimson Dawn

Kuroko blinked his eyes, found himself staring at the carved ceiling of their quarters he and his husband both shared. He threw back the quilt covers, sitting upright on the king-sized bed. He glanced at his husband’s sleeping form. It was rare that Kuroko was awake before Akashi. It was a first. He planted a kiss on Akashi, a fond smile was evident. Just as he was about to grab his walking stick and step out of bed, he was pulled from behind, the momentum had sent him crashing back on the soft covers, back in the arms of his husband. 

Kuroko had reddened. He was filled with disconcertment, flustered and startled with shyness and nervousness, staring into the depths of his husband’s clear vermillion and amber colored heterochromatic irises. “Where’s my good morning, Tetsuya?” Akashi had flashed a grin. 

“Why are you pretending to be asleep, Sei-kun?” The imperceptible erubescent colors had slowly tinted Kuroko’s pale cheeks. It was a sight Akashi often enjoy, observing the thousands of expressions displayed from teasing his beloved wife. Tetsuya was his world. No one will take it away from him, regardless who it is, even if it were the divine Gods he served. 

“Because it’s fun watching you being so cute,” Akashi had pulled Kuroko into a deep kiss. Akashi guided Kuroko to the windows, the curtains were pulled back. The rare couple witnessed the rise of the crimson dawn, which is said to rise once a millennium. The crimson dawn has been preached as the symbol of beginnings, legends and myths were passed down through generations had hailed the crimson red dawn, evoking special memories of the ancients and drawing their full strengths from them. 

It was a feeling they both knew well. The long-awaited time is near. It was a perfect time to end everything, once and for all. 

Chambermaids had helped the couple in bathing and dressing, making sure everything was perfect for a new day. Kuroko was dressed in Akashi’s chosen favourite kimono for his wife, a pale blue silk kimono adorned with a floral pattern embroidered by a famous kimono embroiderer. His hair was combed, freeing split ends and entangled strands from his hair, a hair accessory with the famous Akashi clan symbol was fixed onto the soft strands of his cyan pale blue hair. The loose collar of Kuroko’s kimono had revealed Kuroko’s black leather choker, the mark of the master burnt deep into the back of his neck along with his mating teeth marks nearer to his shoulder.

Akashi donned his usual red and black silk kimono, the symbol of the Akashi clan adorning the cloth. In Teiko only the successor and their respected wife has the right to wear the mark of the clan on their back, the symbol of the Akashi clan represents powerful strengths and complete victory. Akashi had smiled, glanced complacently at his wife's elegant appearance. He wrapped an arm around Kuroko's waist, another hand holding gently onto his right hand. Tremors had reverberated, sending vibrations throughout the lands of Teiko. Kuroko and Akashi were snapped out of their little world. The invasion had started. The main forces of the miracles, Kise and Aomine had barged into their quarters. 

“Akashi! The invasion has started!” 

“Seems like it,” Akashi's reply was cut short, the tremors and had returned, started again with stronger quakes. Akashi lifted Kuroko into his arms. “Stop them. It's a little off chart, tell Seirin to be ready in their positions. It’s time we effectuate our plans. Forewarn them, Atsushi's impenetrable barrier has been broken.” Akashi had commanded Kise and Aomine. The miracles nodded, ran off to inform their forces for takeoff. Seirin were flabbergasted, but had managed to get their forces ready to defend the empire. Akashi on the other hand, had folded Kuroko's walking cane and departed from his personal quarters with his wife in his arms. 

“Sei-kun, put me down! This isn't the time to fool around!” Kuroko had protested. The empire will eventually need the unique strength of the Kuroko clan. He just know it. 

“I'll leave you in Shintarou's care. Please don't overestimate your abilities and try to defeat the enemies.” Akashi warned Kuroko. “Your legs won't be the only thing I will take away the next time.” Kuroko gulped. Akashi was Kuroko's love, a d he was also Kuroko's nightmare. They entered the library. Sure enough, Akashi's advisor was seated in Kuroko's favourite seat, a long rifle was placed across the window. 

“Shintarou.” Akashi had greeted his advisor. “I'll leave Tetsuya in your care.” Settling his wife in an empty chair, Akashi gave Kuroko a kiss on the lips and vanished. “Don't worry, Tetsuya. We will win this war.” 

“Of course, stupid.” Kuroko had huffed, dissatisfied he was not allowed to fight on the battlegrounds. He saw military troops led by Aomine Daiki, charging against the human soldiers and defending enemies from proceeding into the sacred lands of the empire. Everyone had an equally important role to play, failure to accomplish means death. Unlike human soldiers, the people of Teiko possess strong vitality of life forces. They are strong, Teiko military forces are even stronger. Teiko will not go down easily. It's not easy to infiltrate the heart of Teiko, the great palace of Rakuzan. Protecting the palace gates were the assassination force, led by Kise Ryouta. 

Midorima had sighed. He had known it was necessary. He aimed at the armies of soldiers, had taken them out with a single bullet. The veteran shooter of the miracles, Midorima Shintarou. He possessed great accuracy skills, leaving humans and spirits alike astounded of his lightning shooting, earning his nickname The Lightning Prosecutor. The terror of his skills was said to bring forth the death bringer, it shows itself to souls who have defied the ancient laws, judgement was brought upon them. He was solely the man the master of Teiko recognized his skills and knowledge, which was the perfect choice to be his advisor. Kuroko was impressed. It was the first time Kuroko had seen the rigid and stiff advisor displaying his skills. 

Kise and Aomine had ran to the barracks, where the soldiers reside. They had instructed the forces just as Akashi had commanded. The battalions of troops marched into the battlefield, with a sole purpose of defending their beloved empire. No human would survive the inhumane forces of Teiko. Aomine stood in the front lines, the leader of the military forces. He drew his sword from the scabbard, raised high in the air, its gallant sharpness shone under the crimson dawn. 

“CHARGE!” Aomine had roared, wearing a mask of a thousand warrior, leading his soldiers into the battlefield. 

The soldiers raised their weapons, had attacked upon their commander's words, the enemy forces were ambushed. It was a fight of spirits. The humans stood no chance. They were decimated in mere seconds. Their ambush battalion was led by land of Josei. Their military strength wasn't their strongest points. Kagami had drew his sword, clashed against the commander of Josei. They were devastated to see the forces of the peaceful Seirin had joined forces with the inhumane Teiko. Kagami was a strong force who possess the power of a hundred men. He had the natural intensity of a wild tiger. Kagami was rumoured to become the next general, was nicknamed The Formidable Tiger. His extraordinary natural gift to jump great distance into the heart of a battle and destroy their forces from the inside had made the man named Kagami Taiga terrifying. Josei had faltered at the sight of Kagami standing in their way.

“Traitor!” They had cursed. 

Seirin does not share your distorted philosophy, lowly dogs of Kirisaki Daiichi.

Akashi had appeared, hovering over the middle of the battlefield, a godly feat only a spirit of Akashi’s caliber is capable of. He had sent thousands of soldiers blasting away in one blow. That's Akashi for you, the miracles had thought. “Master Akashi, what should we do?” Hyuuga had paled at how inhumanely strong Akashi's prowess were. It was pale in comparison with the people of Teiko. Seirin then realized. Akashi wield the strongest in Teiko empire. He was undefeatable. Akashi’s cold, frozen stare had pierced through the measly delegated numbers of soldiers. It finally dawned on humans. Humans are not meant to flout against the legendary empire of Teiko.

“This is just an ambush team. Daiki, take your squad, find them! Every last one of them.” said Akashi. “They must be scrutinizing somewhere, waiting for the best chance to squash us. Too bad, that's not possible, when I am your enemy!”

Aomine yawned. “Fine, Akashi. Hey, you guys. Follow me!” Aomine commanded the sky troops, mainly consisting of ancient tengus, mountain protectors of To'ou. Like the spirit foxes of Kaijou, tengus are also divine spirits serving as messengers of God specializing in combat and warfare, powerful military forces had kept Teiko away from harm for a millennium. The horses had neighed, had heeded in response to Aomine’s commands who taken lead of his battalion and charged forward, through the entrance and crossing into the borders of Teiko. The hundreds of horses thudding hoofs on the solid ground, following their commander. Upon reaching the borders, just like Akashi had speculated, the entire forces Kirisaki Daiichi prepared were hiding and waiting. Seeing the face of the miracle, The Invincible General, Aomine Daiki had intimidated them, the enemy had faltered, taking steps backwards. Aomine had a furious look on his face. 

Kirisaki Daiichi, along with the three southern empires of the alliance pact were waiting for them. Among them, was a face Teiko harbored hatred for, their undying pledge of resentment. The face of the man named Kisaragi Amaya. Amaya had shivered, under the intensity of the man who had cursed him twelve years ago, the day Kuroko Tetsuya had been sacrificed to the legendary empire of Teiko. 

“You!” Aomine had growled. He had his sword drawn, pointing its deadliest sharp edges at the enemy its master had had identified as a threat. “How dare you show your face here again! Haven’t you got my warnings into your thick skull? The next time I see you, I will kill you!” Aomine had charged into the enemy territory, aiming for Amaya’s head. Aomine had clicked his tongue when the pathetic human named Amaya had escaped the swing from his deadly weapon. No, Aomine told himself. It was something else. He had a very bad feeling. Amaya, didn’t possess combat skills claimed useful on the battlefield. He swore he saw Amaya’s figure had vanished in a split second and reappeared one step ahead of his sword. 

“What did you do?” Aomine had growled like his personality had inclined to. “You didn’t inherit the spiritual strengths of the Kuroko clan. It’s impossible.” 

The enemies had shot an arrow at the feet of the horses, causing the poor steeds to neigh and blared in fright. The sky troops had leaped off their horses, oscillating their gallant black wings, the distinguished features of a tengu. “General Aomine. Look around you. There are hundreds of veteran warriors around here. Especially we from land of Seiho, specialize in defending our land.” The general of Seiho had advised. “You’re suffering. Your face shows the frustration and anger. This is nice. I like it.” He was the new appointed general selected for the purpose of this war. His talent had shown unbeatable to none. His name was Tsugawa Tomoki. 

Aomine felt a cold rush of wind passing through him. Aomine looked back. It can’t be! Aomine retreated his soldiers. They had been tricked. It wasn’t his imagination. Soldiers of Shinkyo and Senshinkan had infiltrated Teiko. Teiko is in danger! Aomine and his squad prayed they will be able to make it before it becomes too late. Teiko had retreated from the borders, back the way they had came from. He could not believe he had let an entire force from Shinkyo and Senshinkan slip by without him noticing. Something is not right. 

“Aomine-kun, I think I’ve found the source.” Imayoshi said. “Remember Kuroko’s warning? His half-brother was captured by Kirisaki Daiichi.” Aomine’s eyes had widened. Mayuzumi Chihiro. He must be the reason. Damn it! Kuroko was right. They had made full use of Mayuzumi’s vanishing skills and slipped past To’ou’s aggressive battlefront. With just one addition of a member of the Kuroko clan, Aomine could not believe the flow of the battle can change so drastically. It makes him wonder what is the true identity of the mysterious Kuroko clan. 

The enemy forces remained at the borders had smirked. Everything was perfect as planned. The tyrant ruler of the Kirisaki Daiichi was the only soul daring enough to step into the battlefield and lead the forces to victory. He was a seasoned warrior. A smile had crept onto his face. Aomine’s troops are going to carve a pathway for us. “After them!”he bellowed, commanding the troops into action. His existence on the battlefield was essential, possessing an IQ of over two hundred. He was the genius warfare tactician. Although his foul character had rubbed people in the wrong way, he deeply cares for his people. He made a vow, promising Mayuzumi he would win this war. Albeit Mayuzumi appears to be impassive towards the war, he had personally felt Kirisaki Daiichi shouldn’t go to war at all. If they had won, they would have gained invaluable assets; losing the war means death. The master of Teiko would not be so generous to let go people who had harmed his empire, just like any ruler would do. After all, everything was Kisaragi Amaya’s mistake. 

Kuroko and Midorima had noticed the sudden numbers of enemies flooding from the back entrance. Midorima had slowly taken them down, one by one. He had clicked his tongue at the never-ending numbers of countless enemies. Kuroko had taken his place in the next window. “I will crush them all. This must be Chihiro-nii san's work. He is capable of bestowing vanishing techniques onto others. It's not impossible.” Midorima had protested, claiming Akashi had left him in his care, not to defeat enemies. Although Kuroko may possess invaluable assets to end the war, he was the esteem beloved wife of the Teiko master. Kuroko could care less. Kuroko had raised his fingers into a certain position, aiming at the numbers of enemies crawling on the grounds of Teiko floors below.

Heed my pledge. What I seek is Fire, Homura. 

Inferno blaze of flames had shot from Kuroko’s fingertips. Midorima had stared at Kuroko, entering into a state of discountenance. He could feel the intense heat pouring from Kuroko’s fingers, the flames had fogged the glasses of his fugacious vision. Midorima was stupefied, frozen from absolute shock. The enemies gathered near the palace of Rakuzan were defeated in one blow. Midorima’s hypothesis had suggested Kuroko’s true strength could be parallel to Akashi. 

Mayuzumi had sneaked into the land of Teiko with no problems. He found Kise’s assassination squad guarding the palace of Rakuzan. They had infused spiritual energy for battle, and their weapons ready. Kise had glared at Mayuzumi. “Who are you?” Kise noted the similar characteristics of someone he knew well. He possessed the same white delicate skin and pale cyan blue hair. Kise frowned. This person...is a guy, right? The way he was dressed had stirred puzzlement among Kuroko's bodyguards. 

“There's no need for you to know.” The trespasser had said. “Let me in.” The sudden shock of fire which had abruptly landed from the top of the tower and defeated the countless numbers of soldiers in one blast had startled soldiers from both sides. Mayuzumi had frowned and scrutinized the heavy damage, the prime mover of the fire blast. Kise and his fellow squadrons had panicked, fearing another wave of heat. They sighed in relieved when there was no second helping of heat wave raining down on them. 

Mayuzumi had reached the final stage of his comprehensive deduction. “A fire spell of Homura. There is only one person I know who has inherited the elemental techniques of the Kuroko clan. I see Tetsuya is hidden somewhere within this castle. Let me pass, you dog of Teiko.” 

Kise had clasped his hands together in a tight punch. “No can do, you slave of Kirisaki Daiichi. Guys, protect the palace!” Kise had commanded, the guards baring their fangs against one measly unarmed individual. “Name yourself, and what is your purpose here?” 

Midorima had dragged Kuroko away from the window to avoid being intercepted. They both had knew Kise’s efforts were short-lived. Mayuzumi would use his invisibility and sneaked into the castle, just like how he got through the fervent eyes of the military forces guarding the entrance. Akashi must have been very furious, they had sighed. Mayuzumi’s vanished figure had panicked Kise and the squadron. Kise had ordered his subordinates to find the intruder immediately. They were filled with feelings of trepidation, horrified at the thought of possibility if anything were to happen to Kuroko, fearing their master would never cease his resentment towards humans ever again. 

“This is where you have been hiding, Tetsuya.” Mayuzumi had reappeared behind Kuroko and Midorima. Midorima had unconsciously ran from his sniping position had wedged himself between Mayuzumi and Kuroko. “This doesn’t sound like you. You’re not the type to sit here and do nothing when people important to you are dying on the battlefield.” The half-brothers had taken their time scrutinized each other. Mayuzumi had saw the crest of the Akashi family on Kuroko’s kimono, had intended to take him hostage to spill the whereabouts of his half-brother. The awkward silence had filled the room. There was a brief silence, before Mayuzumi continued. “What happened to you? With one blast of your elemental technique, I suppose you could even stop this stupid war effortlessly. And Teiko has that absurd OP boss character which every manga has, the master of Teiko.” 

Midorima was horrified. A human possessing so much power, capable of stopping a war was unheard of. He had begun to wonder if the Kuroko clan was even human to begin with.

Akashi had been observing the entire scene from the top of the tower. Witnessing Kuroko's immense blast of fire, and the appearance of Mayuzumi Chihiro, Akashi realized he had come to see Tetsuya. He had brought enemies into Teiko, slipped past the aggressive vanguard of To'ou. Akashi must admit Mayuzumi Chihiro is special, as someone who belongs to the same clan as Tetsuya. But with their current military strength, their abilities will not be enough to stop Teiko. Daiki will be back soon, and their forces will return to their maximum capacity. Akashi had left the defending to Murasakibara and Seirin, setting off to deal with something more important at hand. He had marched into the palace of Rakuzan, the place he had chosen to keep Tetsuya away from danger. He had soundlessly appeared behind Mayuzumi. 

“Oh, I see you have brought your comrades into the enemy’s nest.” Akashi’s sarcastic remark had ghosted Mayuzumi out of his shell. Mayuzumi had jumped out of his skin, turned back and glared at the smugness of the mighty Teiko master. 

“W..who are you?” He had uttered feebly. He felt his energy had been drained by half. 

“Chihiro nii-san, since long time ago I know you have weird habits. I’m not trying to be impertinent at your hobby, but what on Earth are you wearing?” Kuroko had asked deliberately as he, Midorima and Akashi had gazed at Mayuzumi’s outrageous appearance. Kuroko’s observant eyes had never let his prey nothing slipped past his scrutinizing judgement. Mayuzumi’s appearance had consisted of him donning a gray dress which barely reached his thighs. His makeup was visibly painted skillfully on his pale skin, along with jewelry and black, delicate fishnet leggings and high heels. “Are you trying to become a woman?” 

Mayuzumi had flushed, rose colors had crept visibly onto the surface of his cheeks, feeling the growing warmness spreading from his face. As if all eyes were fixed on his body, Mayuzumi had felt small and humiliated. Mayuzumi knew better, putting aside such intense emotions. The Kuroko clan were veterans in keeping their emotions in check, their deadpan personality adapting to every situation they encounter. 

“What about you, Tetsuya?” Mayuzumi had a huge scowl on his face as he questioned Kuroko. “Now that I take a closer look at you, aren’t you dressed in women’s kimono? Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” Mayuzumi had scrutinized his younger half-sibling’s appearance. His hair had been longer than the time he had last saw him. His hair accessory had caught Mayuzumi’s sharp observant eyes, possessing same ability as his half-brother. It had adorned the crest of the Akashi family, just like his kimono. Mayuzumi had entered a state of disquietude, harboring unsettling and disturbed feelings for his half-brother wearing the enemy’s crest. “Why are you wearing the Akashi crest? You’re acting weird, Tetsuya. This isn’t like you. Tell me, what happened to you?! You could’ve escape easily with so half of the military force sent to the frontlines!”

Mayuzumi had stared into his half-sibling’s own deadpan stare. “Were you threatened? Hypnotized? It’s not like you to let off a war happening in front of you just like that!” Kuroko had struggled against Mayuzumi’s iron grasps, his ankle chains had clanked against the chair he had been seated on. Mayuzumi had frowned. Where did the clanking sound come from? He had looked down, finally noticing the ankle chains bounding his legs. Chains. Mayuzumi had a disapproving look, horrified his failure to notice the chains on their first glance. His skills had gone rusty. 

“Calm down, Chihiro nii-san.” Kuroko had sighed. He had Midorima draw a chair for Mayuzumi at their table. Mayuzumi had found it inconceivable. The world is at war, Kuroko was just settled peacefully in the library of his captive’s den. Mayuzumi guessed Kuroko must have felt hopeless trying to escape. Strong bodyguards were guarding the palace’s every entrance. His inner schemata had found it weird. Kuroko possessed spiritual strength of a thousand soldiers. His elemental spells were nothing to belittle of. He was born with the greatest vitality among members of the Kuroko clan. He was special, even among the clan the world had labeled as special and different. 

Akashi had sneaked behind Kuroko and embraced his beloved wife, giving Kuroko a startled yelp in surprise. The Akashi crest adorned on his kimono had probably gave away his identity. Mayuzumi had jumped to his feet and wedged between Kuroko and Akashi. “Be careful! Get away from him, Tetsuya. He must be trying to use you as warfare collateral.” Kuroko had sighed. He stretched his arm and pulled his brother back into his seat. 

“And I said that’s not it,” He had corrected Mayuzumi for the umpteeth time. 

Akashi had cuddled Kuroko within his embrace, his smugness had crawled and etched itself onto Akashi’s expression. Mayuzumi didn’t want to believe it, but he had a very bad feeling what kind of revelation Kuroko had decided to unveil. Kuroko had sighed as he gazed out of the window. Countless soldiers had invaded, and countless soldiers were injured. Their hearts were screaming feelings of agony and sorrow. Midorima was quietly observing with his undivided attention to the scene playing in front of his eyes, serving as Akashi’s hands and legs. Depending on Mayuzumi’s answer, the war could end differently. 

“Did you know, Chihiro nii-san, when we lost our clan, our uncle hated and feared us. He was terrified we would come back to kill him when our powers have truly awakened. He said: The world has no need for monsters. One monster is more than enough. Two monsters are disasters. You will never see your brother ever again. Sacrificing me to Teiko was just a part of fate. I never hated Teiko.” Kuroko began his tale. “In case you’re asking why, Teiko had raised me like their own child sharing their flesh and blood. Teiko is my family.” Kuroko had smiled, his words were filled with love. A feat Mayuzumi never knew he had within him. Mayuzumi was the opposite of his half-brother. Taken into an unsettling and edgy environment of royalty and nobles, Mayuzumi couldn’t love anyone...no, he did love someone. He was more than willing to bow to that man’s wishes and desires. It was also the reason he was willing to wear dresses, makeup, jewelry, high heels...etc. It was ridiculous, for a man. 

“It still doesn’t explain why you are sitting here, and wearing that bastard’s crest. You do not belong to him. You are not his property.” Mayuzumi had unrepentantly pointed his finger at Akashi. “You are a warrior, just like I am.” Mayuzumi had scowled at the couple cuddling together. 

“Everything in Teiko belongs to our master, Akashi Seijuurou.” Midorima had readjusted his metal framed glasses with a soft click. “Only the respectable partner approved by out master bears the mark of Akashi on his back. And certainly, they are not seen as properties of the Akashi clan.” Mayuzumi was stupefied and frozen on the spot. He could not grasp the pragmatic understanding of Akashi's advisor. Midorima had sighed. 

“This is why I hate incompetent fools.”

“Wha-” Mayuzumi had protested, he was interfered by Kuroko. He had rose from his seat and banged his fists on the table. The books on the table Kuroko had left last night after his daily reading sessions were sent flying.

“Please do not fight here. This my beloved library.” Kuroko had interrupted their little argument. Akashi had agreed. He didn't wish to see his beloved empire to be destroyed with additional damage more than necessary. “To answer Chihiro nii-san's last question, to put it simply, I guess it's because I belong to the Akashi clan.” Kuroko had replied nervously. His fingers rubbing the ends of his chin tenderly, effectively avoiding Mayuzumi's famous cold stare. Mayuzumi had turned pale. He had wavered. What is this feeling… I have a very bad feeling. He had stared at his half-brother with his newfound profound ardours. 

“Why?” Mayuzumi's deadpan reply had emerged. “You belong to the Kuroko clan. You are the last successor. How can you incapacitate to a demon clan, and the Akashi clan of all things? Who will succeed the clan?” 

Kuroko blushed; roseate colors had tinted Kuroko's cheeks. He was twitching nervously in his seat. “I can't walk, Chihiro nii-san. I am not like before.” The rare sight of Kuroko's visage displaying feelings of disquietude had begun to appear. Kuroko's inner self ran wild in circles. Akashi had chuckled. It was almost time for him to take over. He had grabbed his wife closer to him, mouthing him words of assurance. Mayuzumi had been puzzled at his half-brother's sudden fit of nervousness. Kuroko's legs had always been strong. He had been appalled his half-brother had lost his ability to walk. It now explains the existence of a walking cane resting against the wall. Mayuzumi was pretty sure none of them had needed the existence of a walking aid. Teiko consisted of spiritual beings. Humans are seasoned warriors with perfectly honed skills. There was no way anyone would need a walking aid. The people present in the library were only his half-brother and the Teiko master's advisor, Midorima Shintarou. 

“What actually happened to you?” Mayuzumi had asked in a quiet voice. He had been horrified that his guess was on spot. There was a high chance that his half-brother would never be able to walk the earth alone. “Is it related to you incapacitated to the demon clan?” 

Kuroko had laughed, nervousness was evident in his voice. “Why are you so depressed? It's nothing much. I can still fight, Chihiro nii-san. It doesn't matter if I can walk or not. You should know, I can fight even without walking into the battlefield. It's not yet time for us to appear on the battlefield yet. You know it well, and you still pester me on it.” 

“What about the crest? Don't you know the meanings of crest? Wearing another clan's crest represent a abandonment and betrayal!” Mayuzumi had warned. “And I’m still not letting go what happened to your legs. Spill it. Everything. Without leaving anything out.” His efforts to convince his half-brother to return had been in vain. Kuroko did not appear to be interested nor harbouring intentions to leave the Teiko master at all. Kuroko's odd behaviour had piqued Mayuzumi's curiosity. The small child who used to adore and listen to his every word had defied him. He had wondered the kind of life Kuroko had led till now, influencing Kuroko to the extent that Teiko had replaced his personal priority of importance. 

His half-brother’s attempts of avoiding eye contact at all cost was also discerned as another cause for concern. “That’s…” Kuroko had muttered, his discomfiture exacerbating, refusing to look into Mayuzumi’s cold stare. Kuroko’s composure was becoming undone. Kuroko did not possess affinity for humor. And lying to his blood-related brother was out of the question. It was definite Mayuzumi had realized the missing piece of puzzle bears considerable value, and Kuroko possess the key to that missing puzzle. Mayuzumi felt he was close. Very close to elucidate the truth Kirisaki Daiichi had kept him away from. 

“He's not betraying anyone.” Akashi's deep, gentle voice spoke. His voice had startled Mayuzumi. He stared at Akashi, deciding it was a hallucination or his imagination. He had never heard of the mighty Teiko master had stooped to his level, speaking to a lowly human like him. It was unheard of. “Tetsuya had chosen this path of his own will. We are a divine empire serving the will of the heavens. Do not group us the same as those idiots out there ravaging my beloved backyard.” Akashi had pointed at the reinforcement invaders had summoned through the glass windows, breaking through the great entrance of Teiko.

“Oh? Aren’t you trying too hard to be involved? It’s fine for you to sit in your throne and watch the show, Your Highness.” Mayuzumi had displayed extreme shrewd derisiveness, the true self of Mayuzumi Chihiro. “This is between me and Tetsuya, Your Highness.” Kuroko and Midorima had shown faces of concern, highly overstrung over the invisible raging battle between Akashi and Mayuzumi. The intense perturbed feelings were unfazed, both sides were disinclined to surrender. The rift of awkward silence gradually increasing turbulent and disturbed were evident in the air. Kuroko and Midorima were left with questionable choices, glancing from the Teiko master to Mayuzumi Chihiro. Akashi’s revelations had left Mayuzumi stupefied, his husk of a human was frozen pale on the spot. 

“Tetsuya is my wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be busy when my semester reopens T_T I hate my thesis...
> 
> I'll won't be updating as frequently (like the past few weeks) but I'll try my best. I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 11: Revelations

“He’s my wife,”

The truth had dawned on Mayuzumi as if the world was about to end. Akashi’s words of declaration had left a huge suicidal impact, the eagerness of the preposterous truth that he had wanted to learn from them. It was extremely improbable, but had appeared to be the most likely reality. Mayuzumi had demonstrated the perfect synchronization of exasperation and vexation. He was prepared to envisage the truth of the worst candour. He wasn’t prepared to envisage and the revelations of _their_ marriage blessings.

“Wife?!” Mayuzumi had stared with his blank expression from Akashi’s smugness of confidence to Kuroko’s visage analogous state of disquietude. Mayuzumi was a mess of discombobulation and perplexion. Although the foul words coming out of his mouth speaks a different story, he was still a member of the extinct Kuroko clan. He was concerned about Tetsuya’s well-being more than anyone in the world. Mayuzumi had known for a long time, Kuroko has the duty of continuing the line as the last successor deliberately chosen by his predecessor of the Kuroko clan, his own father, Kuroko Tetsurou. Mayuzumi was also burdened with the duty of protecting his half-brother, his benefactor and their father’s last wish. “Tetsuya, you’re married? Since when? And to mighty demon like him? Why?” Mayuzumi had grasped Kuroko’s shoulders in his hands with such force Kuroko had winced from discomfort.

“C... calm down, Chihiro nii-san!” With Akashi’s help, Kuroko had westled his half-brother’s iron grasps away from his poor shoulders. “It’s been more than a decade. Twelve years! Chihiro nii-san, a lot of things have changed in the past decade. No life can remain stagnant for twelve years!”

“Why, you say?” Akashi had questioned Mayuzumi. “If I were to answer that, I’ll say… isn’t it because of love? Don’t you want to be together with the person you gave your heart to? I’m certain it is also the same for you.” Akashi had reminded Mayuzumi of his own life challenges, the person who he had entrusted his life to. “We were engaged to each other four years ago.” Mayuzumi had faltered. He had underestimated the Teiko master. He possessed humane qualities, a deeper understanding and greater overviews of the world no human could have achieved. He was the world-knowing god, the God of Knowledge and Wisdom, the master of the legendary empire of Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou.

Mayuzumi had paled. His younger brother who was sacrificed to Teiko had been trapped in their empire ever since that fated day. As if destiny was intransigent, the frolic manner of stratagem, it was a beginning of a forbidden love between a master and the sacrifice. “What about your legs then? Start explaining.” Mayuzumi who was horrified at the sight of the affectionate pair, it now makes sense why would the mighty Teiko master bother personally with a peasant sacrifice. Mayuzumi had realized it must have been the source, changes of waves readings which had served as genetic identity of Tetsuya’s spiritual power. Mayuzumi was one of the few who had possessed ability to scrutinize and detect wave readings embedded into their natural inborn talents of spiritual power within individuals. It was love that had reflected in their eyes. Teiko was boundless and was an empire of liberality. They bow to no one, but their master who was chosen to stand above and lead the thousands of souls, blessing Teiko with flourishment and prosperity. “You are someone who had led a basketball team to the nationals. It’s impossible for you to lose the ability to walk in mere twelve years.”

Kuroko had sighed. The dreaded moment had arrived. It was finally here. He had wished how this moment would never come. It was unavoidable. “It's the punishment of my sin.” Kuroko had felt himself diminishing, his existence had become relatively small. It was a reminder of a sin he was never allowed to forget. Ever. His ability to walk was taken away, Kuroko would bear the burden of his sin in exchange for his life. “I had once defied the orders of the master. I had caused problems for the empire.” Kuroko was held tightly in Akashi's warm embrace. He had planted a small kiss on Kuroko's forehead. Mayuzumi had turned even paler than before. His thoughts ran wild, great efforts inclining to piece the puzzle together. _In other words, the master had robbed you from walking ever again?_ Mayuzumi had banged his fists on the table...again. He was furious and was consumed with rage.

“Honorable Teiko master, is the truth really what I am thinking? Every part of it?” Mayuzumi had seethed.

Akashi had displayed tremendous impassiveness. He did not budge nor faze by Mayuzumi's rage. Midorima surrendered and admitted that it was an impossible feat for him to take on Mayuzumi head-on in that state. He would be killed. He had long realized the Kuroko clan possessed great strength of the heavens. Some legends had recorded that Kuroko clan might be descendants of the ruler of heavens, their favourite daughter who descended the Earth to bestow knowledge and cleanse the world. Mere spirits of the miracles were pale in comparison with descendants of the heavens, albeit they were personally chosen by a fellow ruler of the heavens, the current master of Teiko. Although the First princess of the heavens was betrayed by humans in the end, she had deeply cared for the humans, believing one day there will be a man who will change the world. The princess had found it endearing, it was the beloved world her father had created. She had felt humans were like her children, and was hard to be left alone. The clan who had inherited her strengths, capabilities and aching torments were the Kuroko clan. Mayuzumi had possessed strong prowess equivalent to Tetsuya's. Afterall, they're blood-related brothers who share the same bloodline.

“It was an incident that had happened three years ago. I am sure you are partially aware of your uncle's dirty tricks.” Akashi had sighed. “His tricks was the beginning of everything. Tetsuya was sent as an agent to gather information. To determine the course of the war. Your uncle had almost killed Tetsuya at the borders. He was stabbed in the heart.”

Mayuzumi's body had quivered, entering a state of devastation. “I have not heard of this…! Tetsuya was stabbed in the heart?!”

“It was fortunate Tetsuya's regenerative abilities had ultimately saved his life. But over the course of the incident, Tetsuya had developed anaemia. He had lost his memories of everything. Including even himself. Forgetting the torments and sufferings humans have once hurt and had drove Tetsuya onto the borderline of despair, he had returned to his former self. People are crafty and cunning. They make use of your weakness to their disadvantage, savaging their thirst of desires. Tetsuya's appointed attendant, also serves as his bodyguard, went into despair. He suffered from agony of his inability to protect Tetsuya.” Akashi began his tale. “The day came, and Tetsuya had made a mistake. His actions had betrayed Teiko. He had ignored his instincts, bodily needs and inborn desires of a vampire. Tetsuya was strong, strong enough to resist the burning desires of darkness. It was a feat only Tetsuya was capable of, irregardless of his missing memories. Instead, he had chosen to fight alongside humanity. He was a vital key in developing Seirin's forces today. Without him, Seirin would not be able to fight this war with us on an equal standing.”

“So you made a horrible decision and took away his ability to walk? Not to mention you cursed Tetsuya with your cursed blood.” Mayuzumi had growled. He had felt Akashi's words were incomprehensible. They were the words of a devil. Mayuzumi was convinced Tetsuya had made a wrong choice. Their love was wrong. It was distorted and twisted. “How can you be so merciless? Aren’t you both a couple sworn by love? Did you really love him? He had lost his memories! It's my uncle's fault, not Tetsuya's.” Mayuzumi had glared at the Teiko master's heterochromatic irises with profound intensity. Both Kuroko and Midorima could feel the discomfort of disagreement between Akashi and Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi had refused to admit the notion that the God of Knowledge and Wisdom had granted tremendous impact, revealing his relation to the Teiko master, his brother-in-law. It was an eldritch outlook. “Tetsuya, do you really love him? You were a sacrifice! He will eat you one day, your soul will walk through the endless darkness for eternity. You carry the sacred soul of our ancestor, Kuroko Tetsujin. You are not allowed to fall into the darkness.”

Kuroko had smiled gently. He had long forgiven Akashi. Kuroko didn’t mind what had happened to him. Akashi's punishments were acts of love, only Kuroko could unravel. Akashi's methods were harsh and extreme at times, Kuroko knew Akashi could love only him. Even if it means taking away Kuroko walking ability, Kuroko would be dependant on his husband in exchange for his life. Kuroko was his wholly world. Akashi would do it only because Kuroko was loved. Kuroko had responded and reciprocated whole-heartedly towards Akashi's feelings of love. It was a conundrum, a world made only for both Akashi and Kuroko. Kuroko had always been special. And Mayuzumi knew that very well. It was one of the reasons why he was so opposed towards Kuroko's marriage revelations. A First-Class Singularity. He was different from anyone he would come across. He was an individual who possess invaluable knowledge and techniques. Just one of them possess tremendous military strength. Their vows of love were the result of their everlasting love.

“Chihiro nii-san, don’t force yourself to hate someone you don’t mean to. It’s over. I’ve always knew you had always possessed a kind heart. Akashi and the people of Teiko were different. They treated me differently, and you know that very well.”

Mayuzumi was finally released from the chains of shadows, shackles of darkness that had a long history of haunting the Kuroko clan was now ancient history. As if finally grasping the divine light, Mayuzumi saw a new light. The Kuroko clan generations of struggles and crusades had come to an end. The age of executing members of the Kuroko clan was over. Kuroko's words had finally freed his half-brother away from the dangers of hatred and resentment. It wasn't a good time to start another disagreement. Kuroko had realized the potential of releasing Mayuzumi into the light. Kuroko had proven to possess a higher level of observant skills than Mayuzumi had ever demonstrated. He had scrutinized and determined the importance of Mayuzumi's position, his role in the war, and as the lover of their enemy, Hanamiya Makoto. His role in the war was revealed to be an important asset the enemy forces had entrusted Mayuzumi with, considering his origins and ancestry would ultimately affect the flow of the war and lead their forces to victory. It was the goal of Kisaragi Amaya, who had tricked Kirisaki Daiichi and the lands led by human jurisdiction into a full-scale war. They were at war. People will die. Sacrifices were necessary. Death will be ensued. On the crimson bloodbath of battlefield. Kuroko could not afford to invest his efforts to be solicitous, his existence was priceless and valuable, a heavy burden only he has to bear. He was a First-Class Singularity. His only goal was to stop the war.

“To tell you the truth, dressing like that won't grant you anything. You'll just look ridiculous.” Kuroko had advised. “No one is going to be killed by that demon-slaying sword, Murasame. And I won't die so easily by that sword. Don't look so surprised, Chihiro nii-san. You were the only one who understands the invaluable tomb of secrets this body holds, the weight of the duty this soul owes to the Kuroko clan.”

Mayuzumi had flushed, just like Kuroko, the tint of roseate colors was slowly spreading on the surface of his cheeks had emitted a sense of erotica sexiness. Akashi had felt, the brothers were truly alike. Mayuzumi had sighed. His heels had clacked loudly on the marble floors, his delicate manicured nails were scratching the end of his chin. “I didn’t dress like this because I wanted to! I’m not you, who’d happily dress in women clothes your husband dress you in like a China doll! Stop playing dumb, Tetsuya. You already knew my purpose here. You are the soul chosen by the great oracular spirit, the Divine Spirits of the Four Symbols.” There was a sudden reverberation, the tower was shaken, bits of sawdust and concrete detritus had begun collapsing. Kise and his assassination squad of fox spirits were blown away, rendering defeat. Kise had used the last of his strengths to transmit his message to Akashi. _Akashi-sama! There's...there's an army of tanks blessed with strength to defeat us! If that hit us, we'll be wiped out! Kise had panicked._

“Kise, calm down. We can defeat those machines. Aomine is fighting on the frontlines. Take your squad and assist Aomine. Don't worry about the tanks.” Akashi had commanded. Kise and his squad which were positioned guard duty of the palace of Rakuzan headed Akashi's command, had moved out to assist Aomine's Tengu Sky Fleet, leaving the palace of Rakuzan vulnerable to enemy attacks. Kuroko had glanced at Akashi. Akashi had held his wife closer in his arms and planted a tender kiss on his lips. “Because you're are going to defeat them, aren't you?” He had mouthed when they had separated and disentangled themselves from their little makeout. Mayuzumi had pulled a disgusted expression, Midorima wore his usual ‘I-don't-care’ face. Kuroko had brightened and stared into the rare heterochromatic irises of his husband, as if saying _Don't be an idiot at this point. We're going to stop them!_

Akashi had a satisfied smug etched onto his face. “It's time we end this once and for all,” He had glanced at the window. The appearance of the Teiko's Sky Fleet had returned, with the enemy right behind their back. Aomine had turned and stood their battle at the entrance of their empire. The palace of Rakuzan was left vulnerable, with Kise’s army of spirit foxes left to support Aomine’s Sky Fleet. The enemy had penetrated through the stone entrance of the castle. The time was short-lived. The palace of Rakuzan would soon collapse, it was the hard truth. Kuroko had sighed. _Was it time for him to reveal himself?_ The tanks had fired magical bullets into the reinforced concrete of the walls of the castle. Bit by bit, the concrete would eventually become brittle and collapse. It was only a matter of time. Kuroko had grabbed his stick which had been resting near the corner, against the wall. He had raised the stick, fireballs had appeared near his raised stick and fired. The fireballs had taken out several of the tanks below. The tanks had overturned, crashed into each other and exploded. The blast had left Mayuzumi and Midorima overwhelmed.

“That's a magician's staff, isn't it? You tricked me, Tetsuya. It wasn't a walking cane afterall.” Akashi had observed. It appears that only people like Akashi who possessed astute qualities were capable of realizing the series of events that had happened in mere seconds. Such godlike feats only the chosen ones of the Kuroko clan were capable of pulling off.

“Elemental manipulation is not magic. You know that, Akashi.” Kuroko had replied, gently fingering his staff. Akashi had stared at him. Kuroko had been using the precious staff as a walking stick. “This is a staff used to guide spiritual strength to take form. Formless spiritual strengths are indecorous for scotching against the aggression of evil.”

Mayuzumi had scoffed. “This is godlike feat only Tetsuya is capable of. Most members of the Kuroko clan can't pull off Elemental Manipulation. Your existence is special, Tetsuya.”

“Chihiro nii-san, aren’t you here to kill me? Why are you just sitting there as you’re told? Kirisaki Daiichi isn’t fond of traitors.” Kuroko had warned. “I don’t want you to go through such callous anguish. You’re still my beloved Chihiro nii-san.” Mayuzumi had scowled. He was disgruntled at Kuroko’s crafty words. He had flicked Kuroko on the forehead.

“Ouch!” Kuroko had massaged his forehead with his delicate fingers.

“Hmph. Don’t display your true colors so brazenly. Your husband will run away.” Mayuzumi had huffed. “You’re also a traitor of Kirisaki Daiichi. How could you say that to my face? Uncle is a natural machiavellian. His cunning personality had outmaneuvered Kirisaki Daiichi and the various homelands of humanity. Everything was according to his scrupulous calculations. To kill you, Tetsuya.” Kuroko had sighed. He had a vague

“Akashi.” Midorima had predicted the destruction of the castle. “This place won’t last any longer.” Akashi had nodded, ordered every personnel to abandon the castle. Akashi had reached for Kuroko, and took off through the windows. Midorima and Mayuzumi had followed. Midorima had took out an entire army with his rifle. His super accuracy was a monster feat only spirits of his caliber were capable of. Mayuzumi didn’t possess abilities to fly had crashed ten metres into the ground. The remaining forces of Kirisaki Daiichi had panicked, worried his injuries would set off the ruler of their homeland.

“Mayuzumi-sama!”

A soft golden glow had enveloped Kuroko’s body. It was the Holy Light that the Kuroko clan had worshipped. The golden glow of the Holy Light signifies the emergence of the chosen ones which shall embody the ordained duty of breaking the chains of evil that had been haunting the world for centuries. “Akashi, let me go. I must stop my uncle. I don’t want to see anyone else getting hurt because of me!” Kuroko had stubbornly struggled in Akashi’s arms. Akashi was worried about the plans his wife had planned ahead without his maneuvering ability. To Akashi’s surprise, Kuroko had hovered in the air, several metres up in the sky. Akashi watched Kuroko raised his staff, spears of ice had appeared.

**Heed my pledge. What I seek is frost, Touya.**

Kuroko had pointed his staff in the direction of the trespassing soldiers, the cold blasts of ice had pinned the soldiers into the ground, incapacitated their abilities to move even a slightest muscle. He was unfazed by the deadly weapons the soldiers wield, his stare was deadpanned and frozen cold. “Get out of Teiko! This is no place for you!” The freezing cold gust of wind had been summoned, the tornado had swept the thousands of soldiers into the death battlefield engaged by Aomine and Kise’s battalion. The soldiers had quivered in terror, abandoning their duty of what was left of the army. The battalions of Seirin and their female monarch were harboring extreme feelings of consternation. Kuroko Tetsuya was hovering over the empire of Teiko. They were more concerned about Kuroko’s ability to conjure offensive elemental techniques, so strong that a blast of it was enough to send an army of soldiers flying and utterly defeated.

“Weaklings.” The general of Seiho had mocked.

Aomine and Kise had stared intently at the army, their beloved deadly weapons were readied in their hands. The tengus do not wield weapons. They rely on their raw aggressive strength to carry out commands of their master, as one of the miracles. Their leader, the chief of To’ou, was different. He wields the sword said to perish enemies of his master with one slash. The spirit foxes manipulate the tremendous spiritual power from within their bodies to draw out power, humans who have been tainted by evil perished, their souls were cursed to walk the seven hells for eternity. The army led by the generals of the possessed strengths at a different level from those peasant soldiers sent to assassinate the traitor of humanity, the heir of the Kuroko clan, Kuroko Tetsuya.

“The callous blood of evil running through your veins, you know nothing of him. You will not win this war. Our master will never let you do as you please. Please go back to your country!” Kise had growled, his transformation was becoming undone, his fangs, tails and ears were becoming visible. The minions of the seven generals had panicked with horror. There wasn’t anyone who are ignorant to not know the feats of the miracles in the lands of Teiko. Standing in their way, holding down the fort of Teiko were two of the miracles who wield offensive powers, Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki.

“You’re not getting past anywhere,” Aomine had growled. He and the tengus had decimated half the army. Kise had constructed a holy barrier across the great entrance of Teiko. Ignorant fools who crossed the barrier harboring intentions of evil will perish into the darkness, souls unable to reincarnate will walk through the seven worlds of hell as King Yeomra allows.

“How dare you stand in my way again, you cursed miracles!” Amaya had screeched. “Can’t you see, that cursed being will be the source of destruction. He will guide the world into the darkness of oblivion.”

Kise had raised his sword against Amaya. A part of his armor had cracked and perished at the hands of the spiritual sword, Kusanagi. “You must the one. It’s been a long twelve years. Our dear Queen had feared you, Kisaragi Amaya. Try howling again, your head will be the one flying next.” Kise had threatened Amaya. “You have two choices: To die by our hands, or retreat your army. What will you do, tyrant ruler of Kirisaki Daiichi, Hanamiya Makoto?” Kise had glanced at the impassive ruler, despite his men and allies dying on the battlefield of bloodbath.

“Where is Mayuzumi Chihiro?” Hanamiya had questioned. Kise and Aomine had glanced at each other, puzzled at Hanamiya’s peculiar request.

“If that is your request, I shall grant your wish.” The field was glowing, the vast lands were engulfed and illuminated in golden light. Amaya had entered into a state of turmoil. He knew well of the underlying purpose the golden light signifies. The successor had awakened. The cursed being he had spent years investing great efforts to get rid of. Amaya had learnt of his mistake. He didn’t expect sacrificing him to the legendary empire of Teiko had made their monstrous forces stronger instead. Kuroko Tetsuya had become the wife of the Teiko master. It was the symbol of their downfall the moment they had had their choice to sacrifice a child of God to the legendary empire of Teiko. Mayuzumi had been lifted over fifty feet into the air and was tossed into the arms of Hanamiya Makoto. Hanamiya had widened in surprise.

“Chihiro!” Hanamiya was relieved, although he had scrutinized Mayuzumi’s injuries with an extremely disapproving look. It wasn’t just Mayuzumi’s lover. The entire force, Aomine, Kise and their battalion had stared at Mayuzumi, wondering the kind of battles he had with so much force he was tossed over the holy barrier Kise had erected. Heads had turned, witnessing the source of that high-pitched shrill scream. Kuroko Tetsuya and the Teiko master, Akashi Seijuurou were hovering high in the sky. The forces of Teiko were relieved, the enemies had faltered, taking steps backwards in their defence. The generals Amaya had assembled and Kirisaki Daiichi had proven their gallant titles like scraps of paper. Nothing matters on the battlefield. It was a battlefield of the ‘The survival of the fittest’, the notion of a scientist, Charles Darwin. Only Hanamiya Makoto and his lover, Mayuzumi Chihiro had stood their ground in great attempts to ensure the survival of their allies.

Mayuzumi had scowled at the sky. “Why can’t you just let me go in a traditional fashion?!”

Akashi had grabbed Kuroko into his embrace as they descended onto the earth of the vast horizons. One clunk of Kuroko’s golden staff into the earth, the enemies had come to realize the man before them was their goal, Kuroko Tetsuya. They had recognized the cyan pale blue hair, pale white skin and deadpan expression of the Kuroko clan. Kuroko Tetsuya was exactly how Mayuzumi Chihiro represent himself. “Why is the cursed child doing appearing in the middle of a war bloodbath, Kuroko Tetsuya?” Hanamiya had questioned Kuroko’s perplexing behaviour. Hanamiya had noted the man his advisor Kisaragi Amaya had feared was just a child. _Was it worth it to use such extreme measures against a small child?_

“Don’t be fooled by his appearance!” Amaya had yelled. “The successor of the Kuroko clan is capable of using Elemental Manipulation! And out of them all, Kuroko Tetsuya was the best of them all.” Amaya had eyed the staff in Kuroko’s hands. “You had the staff afterall. After murdering everyone, I had people investigate the remains in search of the Kuroko heirloom, The Spiritual Staff of Pilgrim, also known as the Shakujo.” The generals and Akashi had frowned at the staff in Kuroko’s hands. The shape was different from Amaya’s story.

“Sorry to break your reunion, but this is not the Shakujo you speak of.” Akashi’s cold stare had penetrated through Amaya’s unwavering nerves of steel. Amaya and his assembled generals had faltered. The power humans had been granted were just a speck of the surface. They were incapable of subjugating a tremendous adversary such as the devil master of Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi was the heir of the strongest demon clan, the Akashi clan. They had been famous for their continuous triumphs, leaving their opponents bloodless in their wake. They were a clan of vampires.

The soldiers and generals had wordlessly observed the scenes playing before their very eyes. They had noted of the anomalous aura Kuroko had carried himself with. The generals could not pinpoint the ambiguous impetus behind it. The soldiers and the generals were left in an enigmatic position. Amaya had huffed at Akashi. “Of course, you wouldn’t know. That staff didn’t achieve its true form yet. It’s far from it. Tetsuya, are you even trying hard to stop us? You traitor of humanity.”

Kuroko had an insouciant look etched on his face. The warriors of Teiko had gathered at the great entrance of the empire of Teiko. There was not one left within the sacred lands of Teiko. Many had died a pitiable death, thousands were perished within the holy barrier of the spirit foxes, the purification of the lands of Teiko had emancipated the chains of evil encroaching upon the sacred land of the heavens. “Despite being rotten deep inside, the blood of the Kuroko clan still flows within your veins. I’m surprised you knew of the family heirloom.” Kuroko quiet voice had echoed through the crimson battlefield like a chime. Akashi had scrutinized his wife’s behaviour towards their lifelong enemy, the traitor of their clan, Kisaragi Amaya. “Just like you said, this Shakujo have yet to reveal its true form. I have made a decision to never superfluously utilize my full strength.”

The generals ruling the military forces of the human lands had paled. They were etiolated in comparison. He had blown away thousands of soldiers in a single blast without unleashing his maximum strength. The soldiers must have felt the despair of victory, the inferiority had left them, their fighting spirit destroyed. A soldier's fighting spirit was a soldier's life force. Diminishing their fighting spirits, the war was essentially over. The humans had lost. Even with the generals were equipped with thousands of battle experiences under their belt, they could never defeat Kuroko Tetsuya. He was a peculiar enigmatic existence, his ways were perplexing and puzzling, the data on Kuroko Tetsuya was not sufficient to corroborate their victory against the world's only elemental manipulator. They were mistaken.

“Amaya! You never told us our enemy is an elemental manipulator!” The general of Shinkyo had flared. The generals had risked their lives, their subordinates had lost their lives in vain. They weren’t provided with sufficient data to ensure a triumph victory. The generals realized the ramifications of going against an elemental manipulator. Legends and myths have been passed down through generations, they had been preached by their ancestors that elemental manipulators are esoteric miracles, an all-knowing deity wielding the strengths of nature, the beloved spirit of Four Symbols. Elemental manipulators were once revered as sacred messengers of the heavens, guiding humans through the connection of fate and destiny, into the light of the future.

The existence of Kisaragi Amaya did not share their sacred beliefs. He was the embodiment of evil, the core of darkness and void. It was an aberrant of peculiarity. The destruction of the Kuroko clan was the first act. It was the beginning of everything. Fallen into depravity, Amaya had invested great amounts of effort dying the world black with darkness. Without the guardians of light, the world was plunged into chaos. The ruler of Kirisaki Daiichi had realized the mistakes humans had committed. With Mayuzumi’s assistance, Hanamiya had managed to slow down the progress of evil that will one day engulf the world in darkness of resentment and hatred. Mayuzumi’s spiritual power will not last forever. They will soon need the assistance of an elemental manipulator.

“We have no use for elemental manipulator in our new world. The blasphemy of the heaven’s arrogant will shall perish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semester started, and I'm already crying on the inside. Researchers have no life >< we sit on the pc look through thousands of journals and write thesis like nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter 12: The aberrant of chaos

It was a collection of aberrant of chaos that had plunged and dyed the world darkness and evil. The military force of humans that Amaya had assembled had lost, bowing at the feet of the spirits of Teiko. The clan of fox spirits led by the miracle Kise Ryouta were sensitive to spiritual changes had taken note of the darkness the soul of his enemy had been dyed black. Kisaragi Amaya was a soul that had been tainted by evil, the evil incarnate of the Will of David, the nemesis of Sacred Symbols of King Solomon. King Solomon who embraced wisdom upon reaching enlightenment had foresaw that the aberrant of chaos would one day plunge the world into a sight of darkness. Kisaragi Amaya was the perfect vessel to host the evil incarnate, the Will of David, his only objective is to vanquish the arrogant will of King Solomon.

Kuroko had realized the truth of his uncle when he was just a child of five years old. Kuroko Tetsuya was extraordinary. A young child was powerless against the world ruled by adults had no means of repudiating the evil that had haunted the world. Albeit the Kuroko clan were veterans in dealing with paranormal phenomenon, none had realized the evil incarnate had snuck and taken control of the cursed Kuroko clan who had stood in their way again and again, without fail. It was the fate of the Kuroko clan to stop the aberrant of chaos each time the Will of David rose. As a small child, it was nearly paradoxical for Tetsuya to vanquish and purify the tainted evil. The clan was brought to ruins, leaving its fate in the hands of the last survivors, the half-siblings of Prince Kuroko Tetsuya and Mayuzumi Chihiro.

“Uncle Amaya, you have lost. Please leave. Teiko does not welcome you. You are not welcomed here.” Kuroko was standing firm with Akashi’s assistance and his beloved staff in his hand. Kuroko’s staff had glowed with the holy light, bathing and purifying the field from clutches of evil, liberating humans into a world of progressive maturation with a positive overview. “Perish, Will of David. The world does not need you.”

Amaya had clicked his tongue, braced himself against the gentle holy light that Kuroko had released, cleansing and purifying the battlefield from enthralment of malevolence. The miracles of Teiko and Seirin were silently observing the sagacious decisions their master and the Queen had come to. Kuroko had pointed his staff at his uncle. Chains had appeared and bound his hands and legs, disabling and robbing him of any movement. “You will not hurt another soul ever again.”

Amaya had sneered at his nephews. Although born to different mothers, they still shared the divine blood of the Kuroko clan. “Hmph. Have you ever looked at the mirror? You have betrayed your kin, look at what you’ve become. An odalisque of the hidden realm, the sacrifice of capitulations, Queen of the vampire master of Teiko, Akashi Seijuurou. You are a traitor of humanity. What would your parents say?” His discerning eyes had noted of the insignia of the Akashi clan was adorned on the back of his pale blue kimono. That wasn’t all. Kuroko’s body had been claimed numerous times by the devil of the Teiko, the raging God of Knowledge and Wisdom. His mark was burnt into the skin behind his neck, along with the bite marks of his dominant. “You’ve put your family to shame. Are the both of you trying to become women? You are successors of the Kuroko clan. You capitulate to your captors, even swore vows of marriage. You are a masochist. Your parents would be so disappointed.”

Kuroko had lacerated over the skin where the marks were burnt into, an everlasting mark he would bear on his body as long as he lives. The chains bounding his legs had clanked, along with the staff in his hands had recognized his uncle as the enemy of abnormality. “You have no right to talk about our parents. You led our family into ruins! You can’t tell us what to do. This is the path we chose.” Kuroko was supported by the strong grip of his husband, had massaged at the discomfort he had felt from his tummy. Just like any other day, the discomfort was gone as quickly as it had come. “It was your mistake for sacrificing me to Teiko twelve years ago. But I have not regretted once since you handed me to Teiko like a heavenly present on a silver platter. Sometimes it makes me wonder, who is the monster here.”

Amaya had gritted his teeth. None of the soldiers and generals he had assembled felt they could dethrone Teiko and the elemental manipulator. They had panicked, terrified from pointing their weapons at the beloved spirit of King Solomon, the incarnate of light, great reincarnation of Kuroko Tetsujin. _We weren’t told our enemy would be an elemental manipulator!_ They had pothered silently, waiting for their king to make the next move. Their pathways were blocked by the brigade of the newly arrived military forces of Teiko and blackbirds of Seirin. Their Queen, Aida Riko had stood proudly, with her generals by her side. Riko had glared at the battalions of enemy soldiers.

“Ruler of Kirisaki Daiichi, is this your vision of victory?” Riko’s voice was laced with an antagonizing tone had demanded the pathetic lord for answers.

Seirin had valued philosophies similar to Teiko, as inscripted in ancient tabloids. The rulers of Seirin were once descendants of martial artists. They utilize the ki within their bodies and transform themselves into swords for the sake of their king. They were impuissant in intercepting the tragic incident on that fated night nor rescuing the survivors from grasps of evil. Upon receiving the shocking news, the heir had been sacrificed to Teiko, Seirin had waited. Waited for the time when evil shall be judged. And now was the moment Seirin had waited, for a long time.

“We didn’t have a choice!” Hanamiya attempted in defending his poor judgement. “Amaya was the advisor from my father’s reign.” The abrupt welling of aggravations within Hanamiya had spurred, pieces of puzzles had clicked together as everything had fallen into place. Hanamiya had glared at Amaya, his trusted advisor. But it wasn’t the case anymore. “You murdered my father?!”

Mayuzumi sighed. Amaya had sneered. “You’ve realized it far too late, Young Master of the Kirisaki Daiichi.” Mayuzumi had tried telling the lord who had held him captive, but his attempts were in vain. Amaya would often interrupt his efforts, preventing him from revealing the truth. Amaya had the pure souls of the heavens wrapped around his finger. Weak souls were fallen into deprivation. Kirisaki Daiichi was the only land left that had not fallen under Amaya’s control. Under the divine protection of Mayuzumi Chihiro, ignorant souls had been under the pretense that he was a cursed child who was taken captive. “My mission is completed. We’ve destroyed Teiko, for the first time in a millenium!”

“We’ve...been tricked!” Hanamiya had stared at Amaya in horror. “It was also you who sacrificed Kuroko Tetsuya! You tried to kill him!” The humans had faltered, fell on their knees. They were at loss. They had committed a grave sin. Pointing their weapons at the messengers of heaven had meant rebelling against the Creator of man. Mayuzumi had embraced Hanamiya from behind, engulfed him into a passionate kiss. The soldiers and warriors had contemplated their sudden embrace with a strange look. Stains of lipstick was smudged on Hanamiya’s lips.

Kirisaki Daiichi had been bamboozled. His advisor must have made it that Kuroko Tetsuya had harbored a curse that would lead to the downfall of humanity. Today, Hanamiya had realized the truth. Amaya had never revealed the true identity of the next elemental manipulator. The last elemental manipulator had perished in the last war between the alliance pact. He had played his final act in bringing peace to the world. Amaya had duped humanity. Believing the strange powers of the Kuroko clan would pose threat to humanity, Hanamiya had agreed to dispose the last survivor of the clan, the heir of the Kuroko clan, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Amaya had made a grave mistake. Hanamiya had noted Mayuzumi must have cognized to Amaya’s dirty plans, and had countenanced to Amaya’s pathetic whims. Mayuzumi had long discerned that sacrificing Tetsuya to Teiko would not resolve his pathetic Gordian knots. The wheel of fate and destiny had begun moving. Mayuzumi had believed that Kuroko’s existence would have a vital role the world has in store for him. He had gambled on the trust that his half-brother would be the fated child in the prophecy the Wandering Seer had once prophesied a long time ago. **There is no such thing as coincidence in this world. Everything is inevitable as chains of fate and destiny allows.**

“Calm down, Makoto. Not everything was lost. We can still get it back.” Mayuzumi had whispered in his lover’s ears. “All we have to do is get rid of the source. Just like Tetsuya had said, we have an uninvited guest among us. The Will of David is an unwanted existence.”

Kuroko’s staff had clanked onto the solid ground. “That’s right, Hanamiya Makoto. It’s time you stand and become a perspicuous ruler, for the sake of your people. Kisaragi Amaya, your ill intentions are not needed. Perish.” The soft golden glow had manifested itself into the depths of the earth. As if responding to the command of its master, it had enwreathed and encompassed itself around Amaya, waiting for its master’s magic words.

Amaya had appeared to be extremely terrified of the holy light. He was au fait with the strength the familiar light was capable of. It was an elemental manipulator’s favourite specialty, Purification. “Tetsuya...stop...please! We are still a family, right? Don’t do this... Tetsuya!” Amaya’s pathetic words were smothered and were turned on deaf ears. The generals of Seirin had environed around Kisaragi Amaya, all routes of escape had been nulled. Akashi and Kuroko’s expression were frozen cold, harboring the deadpan expression Amaya had grew up hating all his life. His life had been nothing was a mistake. He was chagrined by the people around him, was often compared to his exceptionally capable sister. He was the shadow; his sister was the light. Much to his displeasure, the elders had often sung praises of his sister’s achievement, although he had done a better job than his dear sister. _Where have I gone wrong? Sister…_

Riko had pulled on Amaya’s collar, the fabric had closed the circumference, constricting his windpipe and air path. “What right to do have? You don’t even deserve to be alive! You burnt down your whole clan, abused your nephews and sacrificed them for your benefits. You are not fit to be their guardians!” She had growled at Amaya. The fear reflected in his eyes had demonstrated the kind of life he had led. It was too late when he had realized his mistakes on his deathbed. He had spent his lifetime loathing and execrate the destiny of the Kuroko clan. Destiny had taken his dear sister away, right when he thought he had finally gained enough to surpass her this time. Kisaragi Amaya was just a powerless human. He wasn’t strong enough like his sister to resist the temptations and goading whispers of the devil. That was the questionable identity of the ominous Will of David. “Well, it must be fate they had ended in good hands. It’s the only thing we should be thankful of. Your cretinous plans had stimulated the course of fate and destiny.”

Kuroko had sighed. He pointed his staff at his uncle. It was time. The light had slowly encroached and enwreathed itself around Amaya was so dense of divine energy that it was visible even to the naked eyes of humans and beings who do not possess spiritual powers. Kuroko and the people of Teiko were unfazed by the sight before their eyes. They were fully aware; it was the last moments of their nemesis. It was also the last moments of Kisaragi Amaya, the last blood relative of Mayuzumi Chihiro and Kuroko Tetsuya. Although he had spent his life harboring hatred and resentment towards everything, he was still their uncle who had once loved and taken care of them. His love was crushed into pieces when his partner who they had promised their futures together had perished in a war dispute. He had lost his trust in humans, had transformed into a different person.

**O’ great spirit of Sacred Symbols, hear my command. Be judged by the seven stars of heavens. Purification.**

Kuroko had activated the spell, a chanting circle appeared at Amaya’s feet. Kuroko’s powers had heightened his uncle’s levels of fear, increasing senses of trepidation and disquietude. Amaya’s shrill screams had echoed through the vast lands of Teiko, as if a century’s worth of abnormalities had been purified. The purification spell had obliterated and disassembled the construction of human flesh, everything that of the man once known as Kisaragi Amaya was reduced to ashes.

Kuroko had raised his staff. A single glow from his staff had repaired destroyed lands, healing injured wounds, reconstructed buildings, and cleansed the nauseating air of filth and darkness. The war was finally over. Observing Kuroko capabilities, he had stopped the war alone. The humans had finally realized the sagacity strength of the boy years ago was blessed with. The Kuroko clan wasn’t cursed. They were a beloved clan of the sacred symbols which was blessed with divine power, ordained to protect the world from beings tainted by evil manifestations. That was the true purpose of the Kuroko clan.

The people of To’ou led by Aomine had cracked their knuckles and neck, waiting patiently for their chief’s command. “So, what should we do with these poor souls, huh, Akashi?” Aomine had grinned widely, his deadly weapons were omitting a great deal of bloodlust. “Kill them? Kick their butt? Execution?” The miracles had sighed. The tengus of To’ou were veterans of martial arts, utilizing an aggressive style in taking down enemies who poses threat to Teiko and their master.

“Aominecchi, please don’t be so aggressive! We should painless poison them to death for causing Tetsuya-sama so much trouble!” Kise had chirped in, increasing Akashi’s rage towards humans for destroying his beloved empire. Akashi had been stifling himself from releasing his tremendous rage had owed to his dear wife.

Midorima had sighed. “Fools. You are not any better, Kise. Shut up. Everything is as our master wishes.” He glanced at their master, closely scrutinizing his expression and predicting his next move. Akashi had been one who was well known for his strategist abilities, calculating each and every move, up to their victory. Murasakibara had nodded in agreement.

“I’ll crush anyone who stands in Aka-chin’s way.”

Kuroko had sighed. It was finally over. “Thank…. goodness…” Kuroko had stumbled and staggered on his small feet, his staff had fell from his hands and collapsed in Akashi’s arms. Kuroko had lost consciousness. The miracles had turned pale at the weakened sight of their queen. They have been startled and perturbed, had rushed to Queen’s side. Midorima had conducted a quick examination, had sighed in relief. He had ordered Murasakibara to make some protein drink for Kuroko when he wakes. It was just exhaustion from using too much spiritual energy.

Hanamiya had ordered the thousands of soldiers they had brought for the war returned to their homeland. The tyrant ruler and Mayuzumi Chihiro had remained in Teiko. They had unfinished business with Kuroko, had made their decision to stay until he had awakened from his burnout of exhaustion. Akashi had been on the edge and was easily frustrated. The miracles and the people of Teiko had prayed for Kuroko’s speedy recovery. Without the miracles, the people of Teiko had imagined how hard it must have felt for the miracles to keep their master’s rage under the radars. It a was almost impossible feat to restrain their master’s rage. The air was heavy with Akashi’s intimidating and daunting aura.

It had been three days since Kuroko had collapsed. Akashi had rushed his wife for another health examination, had pestered his advisor again and again on Kuroko's condition. Midorima had ad nauseam informed Akashi of Kuroko’s current situation. He had assured Akashi that the coma was only temporary. Kuroko will eventually return to the physical world. The heavens would not rob of an innocent life that time had yet fulfill its goal: the mission he was entrusted to. Only time could tell. The empire however had moved forward, rebuilding the empire that Kuroko had not repaired, with their own effort. The people had wished for their beloved queen to wake up to see a thriving empire bathing in the divine light of pure souls. It was their queen who had protected their homeland, an outsider who was given to their master as sacrifice. Mayuzumi and Hanamiya had realized. No one had resented Kuroko like the outside world resided by humans. He was accepted and loved for who he is. He was raised like a child who belonged to Teiko. The people of Teiko possess a pure heart.

Midorima had sighed as he pored over Kuroko’s blood test results. He could not pinpoint the reason why Kuroko fell into a state of stupor. Kise had concluded with concrete evidence that Kuroko’s body was recovering from the sudden loss of spiritual energy. He had otherwise questioned that elemental manipulators were loved by the spirit of the sacred symbols; they have unlimited spiritual energy at their disposal. Kise couldn't understand how could Kuroko had collapsed and entered into a stupor state was a mystery. Kise had guarded their master’s room like a loyal dog. The usual dazzling light reflected in his expressions were gone, replaced by the somber expression. Midorima frowned as he flipped through books and research articles. There was only one explanation.

Mayuzumi and Hanamiya had sighed. “It must be hard. Waiting for their queen to return.” Mayuzumi was in a daze, gazing over the vast horizons of the scenery from the well-furnished room they were given by the miracles in their master's absence. They had noticed the efforts Teiko had made in decorating the room. The colors, the carvings, and decorations were intricate, as if it was done for someone's sake. Hanamiya was surprised they had not tossed them into the cold prison located in the underground dungeon. Humans would not last three days down there. He wondered why Teiko still bothered providing their enemy hospitality. Mayuzumi opened the chest of drawers and found an old album. It was an album of Kuroko and Akashi, starting from Kuroko's first day in Teiko. Glancing at the room, Mayuzumi had finally solved the puzzle. It was Tetsuya's old room before he was engaged and married to the Teiko master. Tetsuya had lived in this room for the past ten years of his life. Mayuzumi saw the concrete evidence that Tetsuya and the master had spoken of the truth. Kuroko had been the happiest in Teiko. Teiko had become his home.

Kuroko had woken on the seventh day.

He was met with his husband’s anxious expression, grasping his delicate hand firmly in both palms. His awakening from the week-long stupor had brought great happiness and gaiety to his beloved husband. “Tetsuya!” Kuroko was taken into Akashi’s tight embrace. Kuroko had blinked in confusion at Akashi's possessiveness. “Don't be so rash next time, Tetsuya. I fear there'll be one day I won't be able to bear seeing you collapse like that. I might lock you up where you be the only one for my eyes to see.” Kuroko had entangled and gently caressing his fingers among his husband's soft crimson red strands of hair. The miracles had entered the room, wondering what was the fuss about. Seeing Kuroko was awake from his coma, Aomine and Kise had burst into tears and jumped in joy. Midorima had whipped out his files. He had adjusted his metal-framed glasses with his index finger with a small click.

“Kuroko. There is something I would like to confirm. Do you know the reason why you collapsed?” He had questioned.

Kuroko had returned a questioning look at Midorima. “What are you-” Kuroko had winced slightly when the discomfort from his belly had returned. Kuroko had leaned back on his bed, massaging his tummy as the nauseating feelings had returned. The miracles had been extremely distressed when Kuroko was unconscious. They had pondered over the perfect pretext that Kuroko's health would abruptly deteriorate. Without Kuroko’s deadpan cheerfulness, Aomine and Kise were lonely. They had missed spending time with Kuroko. They were personally assigned by Akashi to be Kuroko’s bodyguards and instructors. They had watched and cared for Kuroko since he was a child. Murasakibara had missed coming up with new menus and making meals for Kuroko. The miracles were sad. They had patiently waited for the day their queen would open his eyes again.

Midorima had a dubious hypothesis after conducting a thorough examination. But observing Kuroko and witnessing the symptoms for himself, he was now convinced. His speculation had been proven true. “I had run some blood tests when you had collapsed. I couldn't pinpoint any reason why you would collapse. An elemental manipulator would have unlimited spiritual energy at their disposal. So, what makes you so different?” Midorima had deliberately questioned, flipping through the papers of Kuroko’s test results. Observing the anxious faces of the miracles, Kuroko's infamous deadpan expressions and Akashi's

“Shintarou, what are you saying? Is Tetsuya developing a severe illness?” Akashi had demanded his advisor for answers.

Midorima had sighed. “Calm down, Seijuurou. I am not finished.” He glanced at Kuroko's usual deadpan expression. “You ought to be more careful of your body. Your body doesn't belong to you anymore. You're already carrying more than one life.” The miracles were stupefied, frozen in their seats. Even Akashi was stunned. He had stared from his advisor to his wife. “Judging by your expression, seems like you weren't even aware you have been one month pregnant. Did you not even notice your irregular heat cycles?”

“I'm...pregnant?” Kuroko could only muster enough energy to whisper, loud enough for Akashi to hear. He massaged his tummy with the knowledge he had received from Midorima was still registering into the schemata in his complex mind. The miracles had jumped in jubilation. They had waited patiently for their master to enlighten them with news of happiness. Murasakibara had settled a cup of protein drink in front of Kuroko. Kuroko had eyed the drink with full of suspicions. Murasakibara had assured it was for the sake of his health. He needed all the nutrients for his body to recover from aftermath of the war and provide enough food for his child. Akashi had smiled. Tears began leaking from the cornea of his eyes. He had taken Kuroko into his arms, startling his beloved wife.

“You can't say you wanna leave anymore. You are already carrying my child within you.” Akashi had not experienced the joy of happiness in a long time, since his mother had passed away. It was a sight Akashi had yearned for the longest time; the moment he had decided to make the child he had raised for twelve years his. He had made this child his wife, and he had become the husband of the child he had held dear to the deepest core of his heart. His wife was filled with happiness to the brim, was heavily pregnant with his child. The miracles observed the happiness reflected in their master clear irises he had displayed. It has been far too long.

Kuroko had thawed the ice frozen deep within Akashi’s core. He was revered as the sun that had thawed the ice haunting over the vast lands of Teiko a millennium years ago. It had taken Kuroko a mere twelve years for their master to fall in love with their sun, binding and making him fall in love, all was in order to make Kuroko his. He had made sure his wife could never survive without the warmth of his touch; his body was conditioned to become his wife for eternity. Kuroko had felt the warmth spreading from the tips of his husband’s fingers, slowly igniting the fire within him. His love had drove him crazy, breaking the angelic wings of his pure soul, poisoning and dyeing his pure soul with the colours of himself had possessed, he would come to fall in love without the real realizations of his ill intentions. He would return into the arms of his love. The chains that had bound him into the eternity of darkness, a world only for the both of them. A precious love that had taught him important values of life and humans, he would never let it go after laying his hands on the beloved spirit of King Solomon, the incarnate of light, and reincarnation of Kuroko Tetsujin, a divine First-Class singularity who was blessed with unlimited spirituality. Anyone who would defy his orders would be punished. Even if it was the great vampire of the Akashi clan predecessor and its grand elders.

“Yes, Sei-kun.” Kuroko was finally blessed with exuberance of contentment. He had wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck, pulling his husband into a passionate kiss.

That night, the married couple had the most peaceful sleep they had in years. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Akashi’s mark scarred deep into Kuroko's skin was gleaming under the tranquil moonlight through the loose layers of his sleeping kimono. Kuroko, along with Akashi and the miracles had been very exhausted. Teiko had celebrated all night, a joyous incident of defeating the enemy they had been seeking for the longest time. The Will of David had been Teiko’s nemesis since the genesis of man, Teiko was created with a sole purpose: to exorcise the evil abnormalities happenings all over the world. The people of Teiko was well aware, the Will of David will return once more. He will definitely return with a new host. It often takes years for the evil spirit to accumulate evil manifestation within humans, tainted their soul black. The host which will become the next medium for the Will of David will be granted exceptional control over evil souls who had fallen into deprivation. The people of Teiko had also celebrated the joyous news of their queen. An heir would soon be born. After a millennium since Teiko had descended from heavens, they had shedded tears of bliss, welcoming the ebullient news of a new heir of the Akashi clan. It was also the chaotic fuss the people of Teiko had caused, the predecessor of the Akashi clan had descended from the hidden realm, which was once known as the spiritual world.

Mayuzumi had lay on the bed, a light novel in his hand. He had picked the book off the shelf in the room. It was a book about the cute main character journeys in search of the true purpose she was ordained to do. She has been hurt badly, abused and betrayed. The way the main character strives to prove the people wrong had clicked a sense of familiarity within himself. _This book had belonged to Tetsuya?_ Mayuzumi had wondered as he continued reading through pages of words. Hanamiya’s masculine figure had loomed over his lover, pulling Mayuzumi into a deep kiss, their tongues were battling for dominance. The paucity of air was a prime mover of separation, athirst for air, an imperceptible trail of saliva had tailed through their pathways connecting to each other’s entrance. They had panted against each other, their heavy breaths longing for air after their little make out.

“What are you doing?” Mayuzumi was a panting mess under Hanamiya’s arms. Hanamiya had smirked. He had pounced on Mayuzumi. With his large hands touching his lover’s sensitive skin, Mayuzumi had let out a small moan. Mayuzumi was embarrassed, rose colors had tinted the surface of his cheeks, the growing warmth were spreading like fire within him, unlike his usual deadpan demeanor.

A knock on the door had pulled them back into reality and hastily disentangled themselves from each other. Kuroko had appeared at the entrance of the elegant doors, the golden staff of Shakujo in his hand. The staff had returned to its dull state of just a usual staff. The rings of the Shakujo had vanished. Kuroko had been dressed in a fresh set of pale blue kimono by his chambermaids when he had woken that morning. Akashi had refused to leave his beloved wife alone, had personally fixed his soft hair and his hair accessory. Kuroko had come to pay a visit to his half-brother along with his trusted bodyguards Akashi had assigned to protect his wife. Kuroko had walked small steps, the chains binding his legs had weakened his muscles, incapacitated the full strength of his walking ability. Glancing at the impropriety of Mayuzumi and Hanamiya, Kuroko had returned them with an inscrutable expression.

“Oh. I’ll come back later. You may continue what you were doing.” were Kuroko’s sagacious frank reply. He had turned his back, attempting to exit the room. His bodyguards had pulled him back on course.

“Tetsuya-sama!” Kise and Aomine had sighed. Kise had reminded Kuroko. “Remember why you had walked all the way here. Please don’t joke around. Akashi-sama will be very furious.” Mayuzumi and Hanamiya had attempted Kuroko in clearing the misunderstanding. Their efforts were in vain. There was tangible evidence displayed all over the room. Kuroko had stared nonchalantly at the pair. He eyed the fallen clothes, their messy bed sheets, disheveled appearance. The most plausible evidence they had was the faint hickeys on Mayuzumi’s pale neck. Everything had pointed the truth of Kuroko’s improbable extrapolations. Kuroko had chuckled.

“I’m sure you didn’t come all the way here just to watch your brother’s make out sessions, Kuroko Tetsuya-sama.” Hanamiya had voiced. “It must have taken hours just walk down that long hallway, considering you bad legs. What have you come here for?”

Kise had guided Kuroko to an empty chair. It was the very chair he had often sat on when he was a child. The room was filled with loving memories of his special someone. Kuroko had fingered the carvings of the armrests. It was the secret room where he and his husband had often had dates. “I have come to hear the rest of your story, Chihiro nii-san.” Kuroko had declared his motive. Mayuzumi and Hanamiya were fairly surprised. They both had shared a secret, not a soul was aware of the sins they had committed. The plans of Kirisaki Daiichi’s future. The couple had exchanged puzzled glances at each other, returned Kuroko with an unlikely perturbed expression.

The battle the Kuroko clan had raged on for a millennium had finally come to an end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Let's all pretend the States is a foreign land which existed in this AU

Chapter 13: The man who came from America

Kuroko's deadpan expression had never failed to impress the mortal prisoners of Kirisaki Daiichi. Kuroko had been dressed neatly by the palace chambermaids assigned by Akashi. His pale delicate skin had gleamed a healthy vibe in the morning sunrise, his kimono was fresh out of the dryer and his soft silky hair was combed and was put in place with the familiar hair accessory belonging to the Akashi clan. The refreshed appearance of Kuroko Tetsuya had made the couple wondered what the devil master had done to the heir of the Kuroko clan. It was abhorrent. There wasn’t a day the excruciating traumatic memories of their throes were bygone, buried into the depths of their minds. Discontent is the first step in progress, though as former overlords of the former Kirisaki Daiichi, they must practice the practice of extreme discretion towards the reformation of Kirisaki Daiichi’s ruling power. Discretion is the better part of valor. If they were not vigilant, all their hard work would have returned to vanity.

“Speak,” Kuroko had said.

Hanamiya and Mayuzumi had realized the pitiable fate the Kuroko clan had been entrusted. It was their fate that had destroyed the innocent life of the man named Kisaragi Amaya. It was also their destiny that had destroyed their bloodline, as if self-destructing their godlike powers blessed by the heavens, were feared by humanity they had vowed to protect. The couple had glanced at each other. As the final ruler of Kirisaki Daiichi, Hanamiya Makoto had made the final decision. It was the final act of the Kirisaki Daiichi’s monarchy. “Kuroko Tetsuya, we will entrust the legacy of Kirisaki Daiichi to Teiko. Destroy or prosper, it would be your will. We believe your decisions will ameliorate the current rulers and cleanse the darkness haunting over Kirisaki Daiichi. The source of the abnormalities the Kuroko clan have often spoken of, although Mayuzumi had often preached and warned the people of its dangers, none had heeded his advice.”

A chambermaid had placed Kuroko’s favorite warm vanilla tea in front of him. Kuroko had sighed as he picked the hot cup of tea and its matching saucer tea set with his small delicate hands. “Why? Are you that eager to become Teiko’s prized prisoner? To be fawned by the spirits of Teiko, the ghosts that haunt the vast lands, the empire blessed by the heavens?” Kuroko may be a former human who was robbed of his humanity by the treasured master, Kuroko was a vital existence that possess the experience of a thousand generals. An impossible feat, but Kuroko Tetsuya had made it happen. A miracle no one had seen in the last thousand years. Not since Kuroko Tetsujin had died. The world believes Kuroko Tetsuya was his legacy, the protector of miracles and the oracle of humanity.

He was blessed with tremendous strength, a gifted child ordained to one day become part of the hidden realm. Humanity had failed the Kuroko clan. Without their assistance, the day when humanity will be overrun by spirits and evil were not far off. The insistent unwavering perseverance and pertinacious were palpably reflected in Hanamiya’s clear gray irises. It had taken a considerable amount of consideration for Hanamiya to reach the conclusion of his final decision

“If that is your wish, I will gladly comply.” the quiet gentle voice had spoken.

Akashi had loomed over his wife, pulled a pregnant Tetsuya into a deep embrace. Akashi’s gentle hands had unconsciously trailed to his wife’s imperceptible bulging tummy. The other pair of couple had observed how possessive the devil master of Teiko can be when his beloved wife is involved. They had made a mental note to never oppose the great master of Teiko ever again after Amaya’s incident. Standing in the master’s great presence had confirmed their doubts. Humans were more devilish in nature than spirits could ever be. After all, it was the human’s evil nature that gave birth to myths and legends, the genesis and origins of spirits. Kuroko had crooned his head over his shoulder and scowled at Akashi’s looming figure. Akashi’s tight embrace had made a mess out of Kuroko’s immaculate kimono, the loose collar had revealed pairing mark, the brand of the Akashi clan was burnt deep into the back of his neck had glistered proudly.

“Don’t make decisions as you wish, Akashi. The empire has their hands full on the damaged properties made during the war.” Kuroko had an inscrutable expression which had often amused his husband.

Akashi had sighed. “What are you doing here when you’re supposed to be resting, Tetsuya?” Akashi had gazed into Kuroko’s clear blue irises. “You even bribed your chambermaids. What were you thinking? Tetsuya, you’re not fatigued. You’re pregnant.” Akashi had glanced at the apologetic faces of the chambermaids Kuroko had dragged along with his whims. Kuroko’s scowl had answered all Akashi’s questions. Kuroko had refused to lay down doing nothing while the people of Teiko was busy restoring their beloved empire to its original state. Kuroko felt he had rested enough. It had been almost a month since then. Although it was hard for him to move around as days pass by, it wasn’t impossible. He wasn’t an invalid.

“You will?” Hanamiya had questioned the Teiko master. His answer had seemed improbable, knowing his bad habits, they knew Akashi already had else planned in mind. He was the perfect embodiment of a leader, the highest paradigm of the chosen ‘king’, the epitome of the emperor who will unite the world. The devil master of Teiko once had a different name. He was revered by the messengers of the heavens as a sacred being, a blasphemy by humanity, and treachery by the spirits. He was once called **The Crimson Emperor** , he who gaze from his throne with blazing irises, the burning crimson red eyes as red of the moon of the Night of Walpurgis. His eyes cursed the fate of humanity, those who gazed into the darkness of Teiko shall never be able to return. People who wield divine power often preach, _do not stare into the emperor’s eyes. If you see him, run!_

“Calm down, Tetsuya.” Akashi had sighed. “Teiko will be reclaiming that piece of land which we had given to humanity several centuries ago, for the sake of peace.” Akashi’s words had calmed Kuroko considerably. Kuroko had incapacitated and sighed. “After all, that man is returning. Kirisaki Daiichi will be left in his hands.” Akashi had offered his wife his hand, Kuroko’s staff was swiftly kept securely within the depths of his kimono. Kuroko had huffed, the growing heat spreading through the surface of his cheeks, taking his husband’s hand all the same.

“It appears that you can’t defy his words, Tetsuya.” Mayuzumi had teased. “You’ve fallen hard, didn’t you?”

“Shut it, Chihiro nii-san. You’re now part of Teiko, speak for yourself.” Kuroko had scoffed, before he was swept off his feet by his husband. Kuroko's smirk had pushed Mayuzumi over the edge. “Hanamiya had practically handed Kirisaki Daiichi along with _all_ its collateral to Teiko. Including you.”

Murasakibara had looked up from his work through the kitchen window. He was the miracle left in charge in dealings of the food industry, ordered by their master, Akashi Seijuurou. The kitchen crew had always respected Murasakibara for his efforts. The arrival of Kuroko Tetsuya had increased his motivation to create new menus for his small appetite. Kuroko’s worrisome small appetite had motivated Murasakibara to dive into a world of nutrition research, eventually publishing health journals of his own and successfully making Kuroko to come to like his food. The kitchen crew had paused their work to watch the strange behavior of their chief, an unworldly behavior which was unbecoming of the man nicknamed the absolute ogre, one that they had not seen in ages. Someone had entered into Teiko's territory. The restored barrier had often served as Murasakibara's _eyes_. He can _see_ everything within the barrier and detect people who go through the barrier, friend and foe alike. The barrier is capable of detecting ill intentions of foe, the goodwill of friends. Murasakibara had sensed a newcomer had entered into Teiko's territory. A figure of a young man he had not seen in ages. It was a man Murasakibara had yearned for, the raging love that he had left behind and buried deep into the depths of his heart. It had been ages since his heart had died, its survival was blown to life when Kuroko Tetsuya was offered as a sacrifice.

The man had an appearance that looked out of place. He was dressed in a pale-yellow sweater and black jeans, a blue cap was worn over his head, a purple messenger bag was slung over his left shoulder. The glare of the radiating afternoon sun had prevented onlookers in identifying who was the mysterious man that had trespassed the impenetrable barrier so easily and so effortlessly. The barrier had not recognized the man as a foe had granted him entrance, revealing the great doors to the legendary empire of the beloved heavens, the lands of Teiko.

“I’m back, Atsushi.” The man had whispered.

Weaving through the crowded streets and the ongoing process of the empire restoration, his existence was nil, vanished unnoticed easily by the people who had focused themselves with the aftermath of the war. He had observed and wondered the kind of enemy Teiko had faced was strong enough to invade the legendary empire blessed by the heavens. It was the first time the impenetrable barrier was broken into, the great entrance was breached and the empire was invaded. The people had pooled their resources and rebuilt the lands they have loved. It was their home. The homeland of spirits. The newcomer had found himself in front of the heart of the Teiko empire, the Palace of Rakuzan. Stepping through the elegant doors of the palace, he was greeted with the servants and the miracles residing in the palace. The servants had offered to take his luggage to his room, had handed the servants his messenger bag he had slung over his shoulder.

“Welcome back, Tatsuya.” Murasakibara had gave him a small smile. The man Murasakibara had called Tatsuya had huffed and sighed. It must have been Murasakibara, who had realized his return, informed the devil master of Teiko and gathered the elite team of miracles their master had personally assembled. Tatsuya's silky black hair had swished in the air, the whiff of yesterday's shampoo was still evident in the air when he had excitedly jumped into Murasakibara's arms at the sight of his old pair. The miracles had pulled a face of disgust. It was exceptionally evident in Kise and Aomine. It had been a long time since Murasakibara was galvanised or prompted to commitment of any sort, after Kuroko Tetsuya's worrisome diet.

“Atsushi!” The pair had embraced each other.

It was the first time Kuroko saw Murasakibara's usual unmotivated and apathetic nature had been painted with colors by the man that had just arrived just seconds ago. He was Murasakibara Atsushi, the miracle of Yosen’s partner. He had left Teiko under Akashi’s orders and had finally returned upon completion of his mission. He was Murasakibara’s pair, partner and one who was bound together by the vows of promise. Kuroko was tightly wrapped in Akashi's firm embrace, his husband had refused to let him down. Kuroko’s scowl had carved a smile on Akashi’s stoic demeanor. The drastic changes of Teiko in his temporary absence had intrigued the man named Tatsuya. He had noticed the additional member of their family had been the reason for the changes. The changes for the better. He glanced at Kuroko, taking in every detail of the man that was capable of making such changes that had dreaded the empire for eons. His skills were exceptionally masterful and adept. The rumors he had heard on the way home was true, although he had found it hard to believe.

His name was Himuro Tatsuya, the man who have returned from the United States of America.

“Welcome back, Tatsuya.” Akashi had given Himuro a small nod. “I trust you have good news for me?”

Himuro had returned a nod, quenching their master’s thirst for knowledge. Akashi’s report would have to wait. Himuro was taken to his quarters. He was in need of a hot shower and some rest, after a long journey he had travelled. Murasakibara had sent some chambermaids from Yosen to assist his pair. Himuro had sighed. The sight of the familiar quarters had brought a tinge of nostalgia, everything was still the same as before. It had been almost twenty years since he had departed from Teiko, under Akashi’s orders. Although they both were young, they both still bear responsibilities as Guardians of Yosen. Akashi’s mission had left the relationship between the both of them strained and stranded when Himuro had left upon Akashi’s orders. Deep down, they still yearned for each other. Their stubborness had proven otherwise. Himuro took off his blue cap, peeled off his sweat-stained clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket outside the bathroom, revealing his pair mark burnt into his shoulder. It was the mark of the Murasakibara clan, when his pair had marked him almost eighty years ago. It was the fate of omegas. They would carry the mark of their dominant alphas burnt into their skin. It will never come a day when the mark would eventually vanish. It was improbable.

Himuro had sighed as he stepped into the shower. He forgotten when was the last time he had such a relaxing bath. Murasakibara’s chambermaids were waiting for him at hand and feet. Every part of his body was cleaned with extreme care. Although he had hated for being treated like a prince, Himuro was too exhausted to repudiate Murasakibara’s whims. After the chambermaids were done bathing him, they dressed him in his old clothes, a dark blue kimono with the insignia of the Murasakibara clan draped over his haori. Himuro’s silver necklace clinked, revealing the pendant of the Murasakibara clan. Himuro had blushed and turned away, gazing at the scenery of the vast horizons through the glass window of his chambers. The chambermaids gave Himuro a pleasant smile and escorted him to where his pair was.

“You still kept that,” Murasakibara had commented when he saw Himuro’s necklace chain glinted in the light as the pendant had fell out through the layers of kimono he had been dressed when his chambermaids had tossed him right into Murasakibara’s arms with such force he didn’t know such delicate women have. The growing warmth of his cheeks had increased from sheer embarrassment. Himuro had tugged at his necklace had tucked it back into the layers of the kimono, hidden from any suspicion. Murasakibara had caressed Himuro’s soft tuft of silky hair. Murasakibara admitted that he had dearly missed Himuro too. “Say, are you still angry? Sorry for not contacting you for the past twenty years, Suya-chin.”

Himuro wrapped his hands around the ogre’s waist and shook his head. “No, I was wrong too. Sorry, Atsushi. Regardless of what I did, I couldn’t forget you, or the people of Teiko. Teiko is still my home.” Small droplets of tears had dripped from Himuro’s corneas. “Ah, I knew it. I still love you, after all that you’ve done to me.”

Murasakibara had taken his pair into his embrace. “Me too, Suya-chin. Let’s make up. For the past twenty years of absence.” Himuro silently nodded as he buried his face into Murasakibara’s chest.

They headed for the Throne Room after they had calmed down. Akashi and the miracles were still waiting for Himuro’s report. They pushed the grand doors open, the miracles were seated at their designated seats around the round table idly. Kuroko was fairly surprised of Himuro’s appearance. Kuroko had been slowly learning the culture and traditions of Teiko, including the Noble Families which stands behind their devil master. The Murasakibara clan was one of the grand Noble Families. The insignia of the Murasakibara clan Himuro had worn on his back had brought Kuroko a puzzled look.

“Akashi-sama, it’s good to see you in great health.” Himuro had greeted Akashi as Murasakibara had settled Himuro in his seat as a representative of Yosen before settling down in his own seat next to Himuro.

“Of course. Murasakibara has done an excellent job in providing the empire with sufficient nutrients and healthy food. Seems like the both of you had made up.” Akashi had replied. “Now, tell me. What have you seen on the other side?” Akashi’s words had startled the miracles, panic was evident in that short moment. Kuroko, with the observant eyes, had hypothesised that it must be a great threat for the miracles to react so strongly. Hanamiya and Mayuzumi who had been invited to the meeting were as clueless as Kuroko.

“Just like you thought, the _other side_ had made its move.” Himuro had begun. “Just when I had arrived on its surface twenty years ago, it was a scene of pure abnormality.”

“That is very disturbing. Things are worse than we thought.” Midorima had gently adjusted his glasses along the bridge of his nose. “Humans seek for vengeance. But they also seek for peace. I can’t comprehend this contradiction.”

“The core of abnormality is where the rift to the _other side_ is. Currently, the core is right above the United States of America, just like Akashi-sama has predicted. The States is like a whole new world. Under the corrupted jurisdiction, the foreign land had been brainwashed, and fallen into depravity.” Himuro’s words had brought chills into the room. It was as if a second Amaya was birthed, amassing the miasma of evil. “They seeked destruction, yearned for nothingness, and longed for corruption. As if defying the preachings of heavens. I felt that the core was the genesis of abnormality. I tried my best, researching and looking for alternatives and getting rid of the impurity within humans isn’t going to work. The earth was possessed by the misama omitted by the core. The black hole was drilled into the sky of the States. It was endless, if the core was to be left alone. The destruction of the core will lead us to answers we have seek for the longest time.”

“So, Amaya was just a pawn?” Aomine had confirmed.

“I knew it,” Kuroko had sighed. Akashi had pulled Kuroko into his embrace. The war hasn’t ended. The miracles felt it was time they take back their world. Uninvited guests should return where they should be.

“By the way, pardon my rudeness, are you from the famous Kuroko clan?” Himuro had scrutinized Kuroko, taking in every detail that could tell him of his identity. He had eyed Kuroko’s rare delicate appearance, the golden staff in Kuroko’s hands and the silver ankle chains that had bound his legs. Himuro had chuckled softly. “I once heard Atsushi was finally motivated to actively make menus for a boy with poor appetite. It must be you, isn’t it?”

Kuroko had blushed. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kuroko had bowed his head. Himuro was startled with surprise. He was the heir of the enamored Kuroko clan. Of all places, the Kuroko clan was now a prisoner of the Teiko empire.

“He isn’t a prisoner, Suya-chin.” Murasakibara had corrected Himuro’s misunderstanding. “It’s a long story, but he’s now Aka-chin’s dear wife. Kuro-chin is pregnant.” Himuro was frozen in his seat. It was unexpected, for such a young boy. He had felt pity, for a boy to be locked within the lands of Teiko, where he should be seeing the world with vast possibilities, humans who need his strengths. “Aka-chin saved Kuro-chin from the humans. Kuro-chin almost died from their hands. He was given to Teiko as a human sacrifice.”

Akashi scooped Kuroko into his arms. “If that’s all, we’ll be taking our leave first.” Akashi had taken Kuroko into his embrace and exited the room. The miracles were left stunned and stupefied. It was a first time Akashi had dismissed the council meeting in such a hurry. Midorima had heaved a sigh and slumped into his chair, unable to comprehend his master and best friend’s whims. Aomine and Kise were used to Akashi and Kuroko’s whims, they had just shrugged it off as another mood swings of theirs. Hanamiya and Mayuzumi who were silently ghosting the corner didn’t have any say in the meeting, Himuro’s report had brought their attention of concern. And again, it had to do with the abnormalities of the world.

“We should get going too,” Kise and Aomine had rose from their seats, stretching their tired bodies after long hours of meeting. “I’m hungry. Let’s get some food, Ryouta.” Aomine had yawned. Kise nodded in agreement. It had been almost four hours since their last meal time. He was famished too. Soon, one by one, the generals had filed out of the hall. Himuro had taken his leave to return to his quarters. He was exhausted, after all, he had just returned from his mission. That night, Murasakibara had taken his leave from the kitchen. His crew and people from Yosen were beyond shocked. They had realized that Himuro Tatsuya’s return had made changes. Afterall, Murasakibara Atsushi rarely listens to anyone. He was an egoistic ogre who cares only for himself, until the devil master, Akashi Seijuurou and his fated pair, Himuro Tatsuya came along.

Their fated meeting had happened over a century ago, when they both were still young, innocent and wild. Himuro Tatsuya was a man born with misfortune, similar to what Kuroko Tetsuya had bitterly experienced. Himuro Tatsuya was born to a strong, influential priestess family who had served the Shinto shrines. The hold equal power to the Kuroko clan, however they do not possess spiritual abilities in executing holy purifications. As the long years passed, the people of the family had long forgotten their purpose and began warring for power and rights, succumbing and incapacitated to human weaknesses. They had struggled like a pure human. Although Himuro and Kuroko were born in different times, the strife had not changed. Humans had never changed. First-class singularity like Kuroko and Himuro had decided that humans would never change, they were selfish creatures who only cared for themselves.

An old influential family, one of the Nobles, often societal rules matters the most. Their children did not experience love. They were taught to be exceptional. They must excel in everything, to please those egocentric people of noble and royal blood. The gender biases were extreme. Giving birth to males were forbidden. His family ancestors had often preached and protected the divine traditions, giving birth to males were a blasphemy. A sign of defiance against the gods. The birth of males will call upon the misfortune of bad luck and evil. His parents were horrified upon the discovery their child’s gender at birth, had abandoned him as though he had not existed. No one had tried understanding nor cared for him. They had forced him into women’s clothing, dolled up in priestess ancient kimono, his ears were painfully pierced with decorative earrings, jewelry was forced on every part of his body and his face was painted with makeup. It was suffocating. It was then Himuro Tatsuya’s fated encounter with the egoistic ogre of Yosen.

Murasakibara Atsushi was an ogre who had protected Teiko for a millennium. None had dared to tread upon the legendary divine lands blessed by the heavens. Upon Akashi’s orders, Murasakibara had reluctantly set on a journey, ‘to search for a pure soul’. Kise had a divination, had pinpointed a poor soul in the human lands. Kise had extrapolated of the improbable possibility of a first-class singularity child was born in the hands of humans. Often first-class singularities experience bitterness at the hands of callous humanity. Their existence was rare. Possessing worldly abilities, they belong to different worlds. Humans may call it a curse, but in Teiko, it was a blessing from the heavens. Himuro Tatsuya was no different. Murasakibara had easily found Himuro effortlessly, the bond between them had played a major role and yearned for each other. They had felt the passion tugging at the edge of their heart, yearning for each other’s touch. The humanity’s treatment towards Himuro had ignited the rage within the unmotivated ogre.

An old bloodline with long history of priestesses, the lost traditions had rendered them powerless against the ogre. “You have defiled your pure soul, tainted with ill intentions and selfishness of your clan. You do not need this child, yes? I will be taking this child with me. You will have no one to succeed you, Himuro Tetsuna.” Mursakibara had cradled the injured child in his arms. “You will never see him again, and your poor bloodline shall die.”

The horrified faces of Himuro’s clan had reflected their true colors. They had valued rules and traditions above everything else. But Himuro Tatsuya was the only son of Himuro Tetsuna and her late husband. The loss of Tatsuya would leave the clan powerless, diminishing their spiritual strengths. Without Tatsuya, the clan had finally realized the importance of the cursed child. He could do things no one could, and their family had met its end at the hands of the darkness who lurks at night. The Kuroko clan had easily overtaken the Himuro clan, rescuing and purifying devils of the darkness. The Himuro clan finally realized their mistakes. Himuro Tatsuya was the last who had inherited their ancestors’ strong divine prowess. The cursed clan were descendants of the heavens, were Guardians of the Gates. The Himuro clan had lost its purpose, had indulged in desires. Without anyone who had inherited their ancestors’ tremendous strengths, the Himuro clan bloodline had died.

Murasakibara had returned to Teiko with a young child. Himuro Tatsuya was thirteen years when he was taken into the mystical empire of Teiko. Himuro was provided with a hot bath, new clothes and fresh food. Himuro had stared in a daze as he was dragged along by the gentle touch of the chambermaids. That night, Teiko had a feast, celebrating an additional member of their family. They had teased Murasakibara, his fated partner had returned to his side, the only one who could paint colors in Murasakibara’s unmotivated colorless world. Many have tried, countless had failed. Akashi had believed the child Murasakibara had brought was child Teiko would need his strength in the near future.

Kise had sighed after Himuro was escorted to his new chambers to rest. Murasakibara had offered him the chamber next to his, where he resides, in the palace of Yosen. “Such a poor boy. First-class singularities are often treated badly especially when they were born into noble bloodlines. Humans thinks they’re cursed who brought forth the evil of misfortune. It’s as if humans were cursed to hurt their kin. Even after so many years, humans are still the same. They can’t accept someone who possess special gifts blessed by the heavens. It’s just pure envy.”

“You sensed it, didn’t you?” Aomine had yawned. “That boy will become Murasakibara’s mate. He’s still a child though.”

“Human children grow faster than us, Aomine. I’m sure Akashi had something planned when he reaches adulthood. It’s pointless to bore over this.” Midorima had sighed, ushering them to their respective quarters.

Himuro was fifteen when he had finally understood what had happened to him, what his family had done to him, and how he could have died if Murasakibara had not set on a journey in search of him. The passion behind their cluster of feelings, was a ‘bond’ between two fated partners of an alpha and omega. Fated partners aside, Himuro had matured into an adult in the past few years he had spent in Teiko. There was no longer any signs of trepidation of sadness and fury reflected in his eyes when he was brought into the lands of Teiko. Himuro had begun spending time in the kitchen learning of the world outside that Murasakibara and his people do, acquiring the right ingredients and securing successful business trades, everything Yosen do was for the sake of the people of Teiko. The young child Himuro was had, Murasakibara had carefully raised since the day he had took him in. Their love was something nothing could get in their way. Himuro and Murasakibara had fell in love, even without the aid of their bonds of fate. Himuro was also a valuable existence Teiko would never return to humanity, the Himuro clan. The remaining strengths the grand elders had possessed had led them into the lands of Teiko. The devil master of Teiko had refused, for he believed Himuro was someone who belong to their world. The world of spirits.

“You had never treasured him. Your clan had only cared for the influence and power, lost the perspicaciousness of your ancestors when they had formed the Himuro clan. You are degenerates of your ancestors. The way you are, will never be capable of dethroning the Kuroko clan. They still stand the strongest, bearing the purest souls in wielding power. They aren’t like you.” Akashi had sighed. “Besides, you’ll have to consider his mate. You know by nature, no partners can live without each other. I suggest you leave them alone, and don’t ever return here. If you ever do, I don’t know what I’ll do.” Akashi’s eyes had narrowed, hinted the bloodlust behind his intense glare. The terrified faces of the Himuro clan’s grand elders had reflected personal regrets and lamentations. There is no way to take it back once you have chosen your path. Destroying Tatsuya half-dead wasn’t a decision Himuro would be forgiving and foolish to accept their conditions.

A year after that, Murasakibara Atsushi and Himuro Tatsuya had entered a vow of marriage. Himuro Tatsuya was eighteen. With the next cycle of his heat encroaching on the single-digited days, Murasakibara and Himuro had consummated on the third night of their marriage. Himuro’s body was marked, the insignia of the Murasakibara was burnt and scarred onto the smooth surface of his shoulder. He had become the mate of the Guardian of Yosen, the protector of Teiko, and a part of the elite team of miracles personally chosen by the devil master of Teiko. Himuro’s humanity was robbed from him, granting him an everlasting life as one who resides in the spiritual realm, opening the doors of ‘forever’.

That day, Himuro Tatsuya’s fate was sealed.

 [Love knows no bounds](https://www.imgrumweb.com/post/BkDwtsAHv3m)


	14. An Omega's Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Thank you for your patience :3
> 
> Here's my email to contact me: kiriharareiisherichew@gmail.com

Chapter 14: An Omega’s Distress

Himuro had began his day finding himself entangled in the warm embrace of the ogre, one who was nicknamed the Guardian of Yosen. Himuro had sighed. He wedged himself free from the ogre's grasps, had stepped into the cold-tiled bath house. To his dismay, his chambermaids had been waiting for him, had undressed him and bathed him. Himuro had cursed under his breath as the chambermaids had their way with him. Bathing him in the most fragrant waters and soap, dressing him in the finest kimono. The pendant with the Murasakibara insignia had clung loosely around his neck. Himuro sighed as he wandered around the palace of Yosen after his chambermaids were done fussing over his appearance. Himuro had never dreamt that one day he would become the wife of a spirit. He walked around the gardens, his hand was stretched over to the back of his shoulder. He fingered over the marred skin, where his mark was located. Even now, after almost a century, the gashing marks of his husband's teeth and claws were still evident on his skin. Himuro knew, the marks would never disappear.

He was the wife of the heir of the Murasakibara clan, Murasakibara Atsushi.

He had strolled around the gardens, had spotted the devil master's wife sitting on a bench, staring idly at the koi fishes in the pond. He fastened his steps, had walked over to Kuroko’s side. Himuro had admired Kuroko's beauty upon meeting each other for the first time. His beauty had taken his breath away. He had admitted, Kuroko's beauty was rare, otherworldly, even among spirits. Kuroko who inherited the dormant genes of his ancestors, possess the divine characteristics of the Kuroko family. That ethereal appearance, pale complexion and the small, delicate figure had seemed to be godlike. Himuro would buy it if Akashi would announce that Kuroko was a descendant of the heavens one day.

“Good morning, Kuroko-kun.” Himuro had greeted. “What are you doing in Yosen? Are you even allowed to be here?”

Kuroko had wore his usual insouciant expression. His reply was apathetic as usual. “Good morning, Himuro-kun. Are you lost? This is the gardens of Rakuzan.” He had tilted his head to his left, was puzzled at Himuro's words. Himuro had took a quick glance around. Sure enough, just like Kuroko had said, it was the gardens of Rakuzan. Since Yosen was the nearest to Rakuzan, he must have walked right into Rakuzan territory without thinking. Himuro had noted the chains binding Kuroko’s legs. _It must’ve been Akashi’s_ doing. What an uncharitable thing to do. Himuro had sighed. Kuroko didn’t display any signs of disquiet feelings, nor harboring lamentations of being robbed from the capital of his hometown.

Although the were born during different times, they were omegas. The world’s most delicate humans. “I’m not allowed outside Rakuzan.” Kuroko gave a small chuckle, massaging his abdomen. Himuro had sat down next to Kuroko, joining him on the bench. The gardens were tranquil, a liberation from chaos and war. Himuro had wondered. _Why do humans like to hurt each other?_ The contradicting freedom they seek, Himuro felt Kuroko would be the one who could cleanse the malice of humans. Kuroko would be capable of accomplishing a feat he had failed to do so. Kuroko possess the rare special ability that comes once in a millennium.

“Is that because of the master?” Himuro had questioned.

Kuroko had smiled as he flipped a page of the book in his hands. “Maybe so. I could’ve left if I have ever wanted to. Love, maybe? I didn't want to admit, to be honest. I've come to love the empire and the people here. I'm sure the people here would be saddened if I had left. I'm such a weak person.” A breeze blew, blowing the pages of Kuroko's book. “It's okay for you to be yourself, Himuro. Don't fight with Murasakibara so much. He may not appear like it, deep down I'm sure he misses you. All those years, waiting patiently for your return. He appears to like you a lot.”

Himuro had flinched. He was startled. Just like the rumours, Kuroko was capable of _seeing_ into the depths of your concerns and anguish. This is the priest of the Kuroko clan.

“As expected. I can't hide anything from the priest of the Kuroko clan.” Himuro gave a small laugh. “Akashi is very obsessed with you. So much you can't even walk properly without him. Is your love worth all that pain?” Kuroko had nodded. Without Akashi, Kuroko knew he wouldn't survive. He wouldn’t be here without Akashi. He was alive was thanks to Akashi. The pair of omegas had continued watching the liveliness of the koi fishes in the pond, hurried steps had stumped in their direction.

“Tetsuya! Didn't I tell you not to leave your room? What if something happens to you?” A frantic Akashi and his chambermaids had appeared before them. They were panting and exhausted from searching for Kuroko ups and downs.

“Oh. I've been found.” Kuroko had closed his book shut and grabbed his staff next to him, slowly approaching the master of Teiko. He had cupped Akashi scowling expression in his delicate hands. “It's fine, Akashi. I'm not going to die from the morning breeze.” Himuro had stood frozen on his feet, as if anchors had plunged deep into the earth, preventing him from taking a step forward. He was petrified in his steps.

“What is wrong with you, Tetsuya-sama? You know very well that it is not good for your body! You're pregnant! Please be more self-conscious around you.” His chambermaids had reprimanded Kuroko. Her words had turned Himuro into a shell of husk. He was plunged into a state of stupor. Kuroko was pregnant. That must be the strange feeling he had felt from the younger omega. There was another life growing deep inside the smaller omega. Kuroko had a stronger sense of personal control than he had thought. He had underestimated Kuroko.

“Oh, so you're pregnant.” Himuro had smiled. “Congratulations, Kuroko.” Kuroko had nodded, flushing crimson, warmth was welling deep inside. He was embarrassed that people had acknowledged his pregnancy. He still hadn't readily accepted that he was already months pregnant with Akashi's child. It would be soon when he has to give birth. Providing Akashi with a child was an exuberant event, and was graciously celebrated by the people of Teiko. He was loved fondly by the people of Teiko. Kuroko was an important existence to the empire of Teiko. He knows well what it means to give birth to Akashi's brethren. He had capitulated to the spirits of Teiko, tossing away his identity as a human.

Akashi had scooped Kuroko in his arms. “Let's go back. You need to feed.” He had sighed. “You should go back too, Tatsuya. Atsushi must be worried about you.” Himuro had nodded and bowed, out of respect for Akashi. Himuro had turned on his heels towards the kitchen, where all the foods and ingredients were taken from. It was where he knew he would find Murasakibara. He and Murasakibara had shared a bond for a long time. Himuro had decided it was time they should face each other, as fated pairs. Although they were bonded, they were afraid of taking the next step. Murasakibara had been timorous, Himuro had refused to be bound by destiny of fated pairs. And just like that, their stubbornness had drifted them apart. Since then, eighty years had passed. The people of his clan had aged and returned to earth. Only Himuro alone remained, in a cursed body as a spiritual creature, who would walk on the lands in the arms of the ogre of Yosen, Murasakibara Atsushi.

“Atsushi!” Himuro had walked into his husband's office, hugging his gigantic figure from behind. Murasakibara had turned his head. The sight of his wife in his office was a first for him. He had blinked, rubbing dust away from his corneas. The loud crackling sounds of the pyre in the fireplace had gave them warmth and comfort. Murasakibara had put down his papers and quill, turned around to return Himuro's embrace. _It wasn't a dream,_ Murasakibara had assured himself. This is the reality. He couldn't believe there would be a day when his dear wife would step into his working place. The last time Himuro had stepped into Murasakibara's office was over eight years ago. It was when Himuro was still just a small child.

“Suya-chin. What are you doing here?” Murasakibara had questioned. Himuro had shrugged. The happy news he had received from Kuroko was something joyous. Murasakibara had worn a perplexed expression. “What are you talking about? I told you yesterday, didn't I? Kuro-chin is pregnant. We have to be careful if the blackhole suddenly attack us. Kuro-chin and Mayu-chin are probably the only one who can fight against that thing. Aka-chin knows very well. Only the spiritual strength of the holy spirit can stand a chance against such malice creatures.”

Murasakibara had pulled his wife into his embrace. Himuro had nodded. “You're right. I didn't stand a chance when I was sent to subdue them in the states. I guess this is a job for the Kuroko clan. I can't compete with that.” He had sighed. “It makes me think like having a child isn’t so bad.” Murasakibara had stared at Himuro. The Himuro clan didn't possess such tremendous prowess, strong enough to even subdue the malice miasma spreading like some epidemic illness. The Kuroko clan were once revered priests, guardians of the Gates, who had given birth to strong elemental manipulators. They wield godlike powers. They specialize in vanishing arts. The Himuro clan was different. They specialize in the use of combination of spiritual powers and martial arts.

“Suya-chin, what did you say?” Murasakibara had blinked several times, his unwavering gaze piercing into Himuro’s own unsettled gaze. He just had to reaffirmed the words of his mate had said. Himuro had shied away from Murasakibara, his husband wouldn’t allow that. He had pulled Himuro into his strong arms, had captured Himuro into an inescapable trap. Murasakibara had wanted to hear those words one more time. He had waited for Himuro for a long time. An interminable longingness for Tatsuya’s feelings to become one with him.

Himuro's facial expression had experienced the erubescence of tinting with roseate colors of blush. _The joy of having a child of your own_.

“Are you sure?” Murasakibara had asked. Himuro had nodded. It was time for them to step forward into the future too. They cannot afford to be beaten by a youngster several decades younger than them. Teiko is also his home. He had long tossed away the hometown of his city capital. He had learnt from Kise that first-class singularities who are born as human experience extreme misfortunes. It was unfortunate, the master of Teiko had sent elite teams in search of them each cycle when spiritual mediums of Teiko sense of their reincarnation into the world. Spiritual mediums like Kise believes that first-class singularities were spiritual creatures who wield tremendous strength, went against the rules of the heavens. It was their punishment their souls had to bear. It was because of their unlimited love for humans, they were cursed with misfortunes.

It's a sad story of a powerful deity reduced to a mere human because of their unconditional love.

Akashi sighed as he lay Kuroko on the king-sized bed of their quarters. He had taken off his heavy coat and joined Kuroko under the soft covers and pillows on their shared king-sized bed. Kuroko had struggled and resisted against Akashi’s embrace. Akashi had pulled Kuroko into the close proximity, barely milimetres from each other. Kuroko had frowned and glared at his husband.

“What do you think yoú’re doing, Akashi?”

“And what do you think _you’re_ doing, Tetsuya? You’ve barely fed since you woke up from a coma. _You need blood_. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Akashi had scowled at Kuroko. “The Akashi family are the genesis of vampires.” Akashi clawed at his neck, his long razor-sharp nails had pierced through the soft, delicate skin of his neck. Dews of rich, thick crimson blood of the purest vampires dripped from the wounds of Akashi's neck. The strong smell of a pure blood had filled the air, petrifying Kuroko. Kuroko's clear cyan pastel blue irises had turned crimson red, just like the appreciation night of the devil. Yes, just like the crimson moon on the night of Walpurgis Night. Kuroko's insides had quivered and pulsed with tremors. The tingling feeling of hunger thirsting for blood had resurfaced.

_Come to me, Tetsuya. Take my blood. Drown deeper into the depths of my blood so much you can’t forget the taste of my blood. The blood of a pure vampire. Drink more, so much that you can’t survive without me._

Akashi’s clear vermillion irises had glowed, illuminating the beastly vampiric nature of the Akashi family. Kuroko had worked hard eluding Akashi when it was feeding time. His elusiveness had served him well, was especially effective after their marriage four years ago. It was a sin he had to countenance for falling in love with a vampire of the olde, a pure vampire. He was the devil master of Teiko, the heir of the family possess the purest blood of vampires, the Akashi Family. Kuroko was cursed to live feeding on the fresh blood of his husband, as a vampire who walked the lands as a member of the darkness. Their marriage had robbed Kuroko of his humanity, opening the gates of ‘eternity’. For once, Akashi was thankful he was born as a pure vampire. A vampire of the Akashi family.

Kuroko had lost to the vampiric desires his body had harbored. He lunged at Akashi, had licked at the blood dripping from the wounds Akashi had made. Kuroko’s vampire fangs had elongated and pierced its razor-sharpness into the blood artery located at the neck. Thick, pure vampire blood had trickled from the wound. Akashi had blenched as Kuroko plunged his fangs into his partner’s neck. Akashi’s expression of excruciating pain had transformed into pure pleasure. The pleasure of his other half taking his blood. Akashi had smiled, the satisfaction his blood pleasing the needs of his pregnant wife.

Kuroko’s irises had returned to normal after he had his fill of Akashi’s blood. “S..sei…” Kuroko had blinked, the realization of reality had dawned on him. His palms were still firmly grasping onto the layers of his husband’s fine fabric of his kimono when he had plunged at Akashi due to his hunger. Akashi had cradled Kuroko in his arms. “Did I…?” Kuroko didn’t dare to imagine what had happened those minutes he had zoned into blank space. The trails of blood and razor-sharp claw marks were ample evidence of Kuroko’s berserk.

Akashi had sighed. This was why he wanted to feed Tetsuya more often. Former humans like Kuroko was vulnerable to vampiric beastly instincts. The vampire bloodthirst was inevitable, enslaved to become servants of the darkness, creatures of the night. But Kuroko's recalcitrance was something else. It was like an unmovable acquiescence. He had inevitably escaped from his husband's iron grasp each time his incarceration of suppressed bloodthirst liberated had rolled along. Kuroko had miscalculated _this_ time. He had overestimated his capabilities. Kuroko had entered a berserk state, the progressive growth and development of the child from within Kuroko had hungered for blood, triggering Kuroko's protective vampiric instincts and mechanisms as he harbored the unborn child as a mother. Each time Kuroko had lost control, his memories of when he had frenzied faded. Kuroko had known, he had yet again lost control of himself.

Kuroko had a fairly good control over his vampire instincts, had learnt to restraint them over the years he had been confined in Teiko. He was extremely inexorable, and was impossible to deal with when it comes to blood. He had recurrently discountenance Akashi's blood, much to Akashi's dismay and trepidation. No vampire can survive without blood of their mate. Kuroko had finally lost control. He was a beast who lust after human blood, which was how vampires had survived since the ancient times. Kuroko was special. There were two main reasons why he had lost control that night. First was due to the night of the full moon, vampires have weaker control over their vampire instincts. On the night of full moon, they transform into their true form to protect themselves and their unborn child from danger and harm. Secondly, pregnancy of an omega had triggered his suppressed instincts he had buried deep within himself, liberating a promise he had vowed many years ago.

It was a miracle Kuroko had survived years without blood. But it was different now. Carrying a child, Kuroko’s body would start craving for blood.

“You have to feed, Kuroko.” Akashi had lectured his wife. “You're the wife of the Akashi family, bearer of the purest vampire blood. And you're pregnant. Don't be so obstinate. Our child needs blood to survive.”

Akashi had pulled Kuroko into his arms, caressing the firm and supple cheeks of his dear wife. “You don't have to worry. Losing control is mediocre. Vampires survive on blood to survive afterall. But you are different. You're carrying a child. You should know better what is happening to you. Didn't the chambermaids educate you on that?” Akashi arms had slid down towards Kuroko tummy, reached for his wife small baby bump growing within him. “Don't be afraid, Tetsuya. I'm the father. I, too, wish for my child to be happy and healthy. Depend more on me. The both of you are my pride and joy.”

It's been almost four months since he had woken from his coma and finally discovered he had been pregnant with Akashi's child. Ever since he was declared pregnant, the people of Teiko had experienced a very frantic state. Myriads of people were congratulating him. Chambermaids waiting upon his hand and feet. Red rice was served every morning. He was prepared nutritious and luxurious meals everyday for breakfast, lunch, tea and dinner. Aomine and Kise were ordered to bodyguard Kuroko, had followed Kuroko wherever he went. Kuroko had sighed. He wished the people had slowed down at a more relaxed pace. He just wanted to be left alone. Kuroko had scowled at his husband's smug expression. It was evident Akashi had been enjoying the endearing sight of his wife being pampered and being fussed over everything.

The celebration had lasted a week. The people from Yosen, leaded by Murasakibara and Himuro had an exciting time creating menus for Kuroko and the beloved people of Teiko during the week-long gracious celebration. It was a sight of an extreme variety lush of resplendent cuisine personally prepared by the Chief of Yosen, Murasakibara Atsushi. Yosen had served the signature delicacies of Teiko and Kuroko's favourite foods of his homeland. It was a blessed haven. It was a joyous night. They danced. They sung. And they drank all night long. And on that night, Kuroko officially became the devil master's spouse.

He had surrendered himself to his dominant partner, the devil master of Teiko, the heir of the Akashi clan.

Himuro had observed how Kuroko had held his head high, had bravely faced his challenges and presented himself to the audience with strong self-confidence which he had lacked. Himuro felt a sudden surge of courage welled from within his insides. Kuroko had inspired the encouraging support as a fellow omega. Omega are fragile, and easily distressed. Kuroko's strong self-confidence had sent shivers down Himuro’s spine, seeing the accomplishments of the couple which happiness was etched onto their smiles. Kuroko had showed his fellow omegas to believe they have the strength to achieve their own happiness. Although Kuroko was bonded to Akashi without his holistic understanding of mates and bonding, the couple who were forced together had come to love each other. His strength to overcome challenges had motivated Himuro, to become a better pair with his bonded partner so that one day they would be capable of leaving the sadness between them behind and achieve happiness just like Akashi and Kuroko.

The decision was theirs to make.


	15. Akashi Masaomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been so long! So much things I had to deal with prior my bachelor degree graduation. Anyways, here's Chapter 15. Chapter 16 is on the way!

Chapter 15: Akashi Masaomi

Midorima strode into Akashi's study with a sealed letter in hand. Akashi had looked up from his work as he watched his advisor clicked his glasses with his taped fingers and settled the parched envelope in front of him. Akashi sighed as his cheek rested on his hand supporting on the mahogany shiny wooden desk. The desk was custom-made, carved by the finest wooden artists in Teiko Akashi had summoned when Kuroko had just arrived in Teiko all those years ago. The desk was a pair. The other half of Akashi's desk had belonged to Kuroko, which was placed in Kuroko's chambers, now Kuroko's study since he had moved into Akashi's chambers.

Akashi had sighed as he eyed at the envelope with great dislike. "And what do you expect me to do about this? Throw into the fireplace?" He asked Midorima with a bored glance. He had no interest in what the letter had contained. The seal on the envelope had revealed the identity of the sender. "You should know better than this. Especially when it comes to _that person_."

Midorima sighed. "Akashi, isn't time to call a truce against him? After all, he is Teiko's highest vampire, and he is your _father_." Midorima knew, both Akashi and his father were extremely stubborn when it comes to these matters. The squabble between father and son had often put poor Midorima into a tight spot. As Akashi's advisor and right-hand-man, Midorima was skillful and efficient. It was one of the reasons why Midorima was chosen and had served many terms as Akashi's sole advisor.

"Let him come. I don't care. Teiko is mine to command. After all, I am absolute. He can come as he wishes. But, I will not allow him to interfere with my business." Akashi had said. Midorima had sighed. Akashi would not be able to escape forever. One day, the father-and-son pair would have to face each other. They had been at each other's throats for centuries, even after Teiko had taken in Kuroko twelve years ago. Akashi had refused to reveal Kuroko existence, and was absolutely no interest in seeking approval from his clan. Akashi had stood, laying his pen to rest on his pen holder. "C'mon, Midorima. It's almost time for our council meeting."

Midorima had nodded, grabbing the documents as he trailed after his master. Today was the day, an annual council gathering between the royal sovereigns of the lands which was held in the lands of Teiko. Only the invited guests of the sovereigns could enter the lands. Humans who attempted to enter the lands with ulterior intentions without permission were said to be lost within the labyrinth of Teiko, and ultimately dying of hunger as a result of going on days without insufficient food supply. And this time, there was much to discuss about the Kirisaki Daiichi incident. Haste must be made, or it may become too late with the ignorant and naive fools who ruled the human lands.

The council meeting involves Seiho, Senshinkan, Kirisaki Daiichi, Seirin, Shinkyo, Senshinkan, Josei, Fukada Sogo and finally Teiko. Akashi and his trusted advisor, Midorima Shintarou were the last to arrive. The room they were using for their council meetings were one of their many rooms in Rakuzan. "Bastard, Akashi. You are the last to arrive again. Think about others who had to travel all the way here just for a council gathering." The sovereign of Seiho,Tsugawa Tomoki had grumbled.

"Heh, this isn't anything new. Stop bitching and start the meeting already." The male monarch of Shinkyo had commented. "We don't have all day." Akashi gave a smile, and took his seat, Midorima took his place, standing behind Akashi. _Just you wait and see, traitors of your people._

"The agenda for today is reports of renewed contracts of Kirisaki Daiichi and Teiko, following the death of Kisaragi Amaya." Akashi began. Midorima handed him the contract between Teiko and Kirisaki Daiichi. "Here is the documented contract. Of course, this is just a copy. Any of you who are dissatisfied, you have no say in this. Your disagreement means nothing to me. This is between me and the king of Kirisaki Daiichi."

"Bastard. Is that what you've been planning?" The king of Senshinkan growled. Akashi was finally showing his true colors.

Midorima adjusted his metal framed glasses with a soft click. "By the laws erected by the heavens, all of you were involved in the league of Kisaragi Amaya. Shouldn't we treat you with the same fate Kisaragi Amaya had suffered?" The sovereigns had fallen silent at the reminder of Midorima's words. The sovereigns, with the exception of Seirin, had planned a coup d'etat against the lands blessed by the heavens, the blasphemy of Gods. The kings' expressions had darkened. They were guilty of providing assistance to a mercenary hunter who couldn't care less about anyone but revenge on the Kuroko clan.

"Kirisaki Daiichi is now part of Teiko." Akashi reaffirmed their questions. "There is no mistake. This is a request, made by the previous king, Hanamiya Makoto, his wife, Mayuzumi Chihiro and my wife, Kuroko Tetsuya. It has been agreed that Kirisaki Daiichi will merge with Teiko. Starting today, all humans will be chased out of lands of Kirisaki Daiichi. _Everything_. Including you nobles businesses in Kirisaki Daiichi is no longer legitimate."

The ruler of Shinkyo had slammed his hands on the table. "How can you be so selfish? We have been living in those lands since eons ago! That land is the home of humans! Without us, the marine and agriculture will not survive!"

"There is no need for your contributions. The citizens of Kirisaki Daiichi will stay. But I can't say the same of people who enter Kirisaki Daiichi with the same mindset you possessed. I am certain your people adopted the mindset of their king. Hungry, greedy and lustful. Like a beast. The people of Teiko will have enough resources to contribute. Take this as your punishment for betrayal against the heavens. Know your place, humans." Akashi's heterochromatic irises taking in every little detail of the monarch of the human lands. It was a disappointment.

"Hmph, don't be so proud because you have the Kuroko clan's successor as your mate. Don't forget, the people of the Kuroko clan once belonged to us! You stole them from us!" Shinkyo growled.

"No. Kuroko Tetsuya was given to us as a sacrifice, twelve years ago, by the man named Kisaragi Amaya. The result of things is the blessings of fate. The ulterior intentions all of you possess will be the downfall of your nation. I hope it will not be the cause of your downfall. Have a good day." Akashi stood from his seat. "Midorima. Please escort these guests to the entrance of the exit."

"Wha- we're not done!" The kings of Seiho and Senshinkan were furious. It was the first time that the kings were discarded by absolute demon like mere insects. They were often praised and hailed for the great achievements, no one was daring enough to be imprudent to the monarch. Humans valued their life. The people of Teiko was different. It was infuriating. It inclined that your achievements, your background, your power, everything means nothing before the overlord of Teiko, the devil master who had reigned over Teiko over eons of centuries.

The female monarch of Serin had smirked. She had been watching the kings of Seiho and Senshinkan baring their fangs at the devil master of Teiko from the shadows. It was as if watching two little dogs baring their teeth at a wolf. They were already in the enemy's territory. Akashi could have killed them if he had been angered to no return. "You are too naive. You dug your own grave, representative of Seiho and Senshinkan. You should have done your homework before coming."

"Shut up, traitor of humanity. You sided with Teiko, a blasphemy of heavens. What do you even know? You are aiming for the rare powers they possess, don't you?" Shinkyo glared at Seirin's monarch, Aida Riko, and her advisor, Hyuuga Junpei.

"We don't gain anything by taking their powers. That's not how it works. It's nothing great if you can't use that _great_ powers which all of you are possessed. Now, take them away, guards of Shutoku. I'm having a headache from their whiny voices." Riko waved her hands, shooing the disgraceful kings away. It was a shame towards their nation they represented. It sullied the great names their ancestor had created and formed for the future of humanity.

"Aye, aye, madam!" A man with sleek black hair, wearing the uniform of the Shutoku generals had winked. "We'll toss these people from our territory, don't worry!" His blatant words had set the kings to a whole new level of furiousness. The kings' expressions were red with anger, irritated of being belittled like a peasant.

"Takao! Stop playing and do your work." Midorima strict voice warned as Midorima had returned to the meeting room to oversee the situation. "I asked you to escort them to the borders. Not playing with their feelings."

The man named Takao had pouted. "Isn't this what they have done to Kuroko-kun? Poor him." Takao took out a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping the corneas of his eyes.

It pissed off Midorima to no end. "Stop your lame acting and get to work!" Midorima had kicked Takao, making him get on his work. Takao had laughed. He enjoyed making Midorima pissed and irritated.

"Yes, Boss~" Takao had laughed. Takao signalled his men to escort the kings to the entrance of the portal. "Give me a kiss when I get back kay, Shin-chan." He gave Midorima a wink and disappeared down the corridors.

"So that's your mate, Midorima Shintarou." Riko had burst into a fit of laughter. "Of course, you're an alpha after all. The kings he is going to escort is going to be a handful. Be careful." Midorima nodded. He knew that very well. It was why he returned after Akashi had dismissed Midorima for the day. Midorima understood how relationships works, after all, he and Takao often go through an ordeal of dramas daily.

The kings had clicked his tongue as the guards of Shutoku escorted them to the entrance, led by Takao. They were extremely displeased that Takao was an omega, a man who was mated to one of the miracles. Takao was the mate of the advisor of the master of Teiko, Midorima Shintarou. Takao had eyed at them with a frozen stare. The sovereigns couldn't believe a submissive could be this aggressive. It shot chills down their spines.

"Walk with your legs, not with your mouth. I could kill you on the spot if you don't mind. Akashi would welcome you nation with open arms. Teiko will then dominate the human world, leaving humans at the mercy of the God of Wisdom and Knowledge." Takao had threatened the kings. The kings were not used to walking long distances. They hated the council meetings held every year. They couldn't ride the carriages, and were forced to travel on foot. Takao scowled at their pace. _These people are like pigs._ Takao was very well aware of the fate of omegas at the mercy of these people. Takao was fortunate enough to be born within the lands of Teiko, an omega from the lands of Teiko. His marriage with Midorima Shintarou was an arranged marriage, but fate decided to play its part, Midorima and Takao were fated partners bound to be together.

Misfortune was harsh on omegas. Kuroko and Himuro was at the mercy of these _pigs_. Takao decided it was time these people were at his mercy in exchange. As they reached the borders where the gate to the human lands were located, the kings were tossed through the portal like dirt.

"Goodbye. We will part from here." Takao had an evil glint reflected in his eyes. He didn't mind if they had got lost and died from hunger. "Have a safe journey home, Your Highnesses." _I hope you starve from hunger and die_. It took them one hour to travel from the Palace of Rakuzan to the borders of the entrance. One of its main cause was the fat asses of these monarchs who had grown pampered from their fortunate and wealthy lifestyle. _Fucking pigs_.

"Bastard...!" The ruler of Senshinkan growled as the portal closed, the pathway to Teiko was replaced by a mass of labyrinth. The kings knew they would be choosing an early death if they had chosen to go through the labyrinth just to curse the guard who mistreated them. The devil master would not care, the people of Teiko would not believe the words of a liar and a traitor. The risks were not worth at the cost of their lives. They turned their backs, continued onto the path leading to the human lands. The path was still a long way to the main road. They had to reach the main road to get transport back to their respective palaces.

Kuroko woke to the bustling chaos in the castle. He blinked, carefully folded his blankets and peeled off his heavy kimono he had worn to bed. He glanced at the empty space beside him. Akashi had been really busy these days. Kuroko felt he shouldn't be disturbing Akashi. He grabbed his walking aid, had steered himself into the bathhouse. The chambermaids assigned to him and rushed after Kuroko in a panic. They feared that if something had happened to Kuroko, they were speechless what they should answer to their master. Kuroko was their master's partner, his wife, and was carrying the child of their master. Kuroko was someone delicate who should be treated with the utmost care.

"Tetsuya-sama! Please wait!" They had scurried after Kuroko, his kimono becoming loose and undone, barely hanging over the edge of his pale shoulders as he walked himself with great elegance into the bathhouse. It was a beautiful sight. The people of Teiko had often wondered, why was Kuroko born human? If Kuroko was a soul who was born within the lands of Teiko, his life would have been much happier. He was a sacrifice offered to the emperor of Teiko. Kuroko was loved dearly by the residents of Teikou. Kuroko had placed his walking aid next to the entrance, had slipped into the clear waters of the bathhouse. He slipped off the layers of the kimono, had tossed them onto the cold, stoned tiles of the bathhouse. His chambermaids had sighed, retrieving his tossed articles of clothes from the floor. They had wondered what had happened to Kuroko. It was their first time seeing Kuroko walking into the bathhouse. Although Akashi had the bathhouse made for Kuroko, it was the very place where his fate was sealed. His delicate figure had outlined the shadows of an omega.

It was as if the scene was ripped from a painting.

Kuroko slowly encompassed himself into the warm waters. The waters were clearer than any mirrors he had seen, the reflection on the waters had clearly reflected every feature of his delicate figure. Kuroko's small hands had reached for Akashi's mark beneath his pastel blue hair. The scars Akashi had made during the night of their consummation. Kuroko had belonged to Akashi since that day. Kuroko smiled. He had never regretted his decisions. It was his choice to remain in Teiko, as the wife of the devil master who rules of vast horizons of Teiko. It was also his choice to give up his life as a human. On days he was granted freedom, Kuroko had spent hours fingering the marks burnt into delicate pale skin on his neck. Kuroko had adored the marks his husband had made.

Kuroko sighed as he continued soaking in the lurking warm waters of the baths. The purple bath salts the chambermaids had put in prompted the waters to change colors, turning into various translucent colours. The colors were calming and adored. It colors of the waters which had appeared serene and divine, as if the waters were blessed by the spirits of the water. It was as if the waters were a piece of sleek glass, small ripples had appeared, made by Kuroko as he enjoyed his time in the bath. He leaned against the tiled stone bath, massaging the emerging bulge located at his stomach with scented lukewarm water. Kuroko was almost five months pregnant now.

Kuroko was immersed deep in thoughts, had not noticed the silent movements of his partner joining him in the bath. He had sneaked behind Kuroko, slid into the lukewarm waters and wrapped his arms around his beloved around his waist from behind. Akashi had taken Kuroko into his arms and placed his hands protectively around their unborn child growing within Kuroko. His actions had startled his pregnant wife, drawing him back to reality. It was unorthodox, for someone like Kuroko who possess the extraordinary sharp abilities of scrutiny and discernment. "Sei-kun," Kuroko had cuddled closer, seeking the warmth of his husband. Taking a pause, he blinked at Akashi. "Why are you here? Didn't you have business with the council this morning?"

"It's over, Tetsuya." Akashi gave Kuroko a small grin. "Are you surprised?" Kuroko silently nodded. Of course Kuroko would be surprised. It had barely been two hours since he had awoken that morning, the council meeting was dismissed before the clock even struck ten. Kuroko was curious of the council agenda. Kuroko pouted. Akashi wrapped his arms tighter around Kuroko. "There is no need for you to be present, my beloved Tetsuya. You are pregnant. You need to feed and rest for our child."

"Of course I know that." Kuroko had looked away. Akashi stood, Kuroko in his arms as they stepped out of the waters. Kuroko and the master was fussed around, had panicked when Kuroko had tried to dress himself. Akashi had chuckled. He knew of his wife's obstinate behaviours which never changed ever since he arrived all those years ago. It was a rare sight which had not changed regardless of the number of years had passed. Akashi was dressed in his traditional crimson red kimono, the color of glorified Akashi clan. Kuroko was dressed in pastel teal blue kimono, a colour which matches the rare colour of his hair blessed by the heavens. Akashi had smiled had Kuroko was fussed around as the chambermaids had dressed him, perfumed him, trimmed and painted his nails, combed his silky hair, his supple skin was deliberately cared with the best skincare products and painted with light makeup, jewelry hanging on various parts of his body and the traditional hair accessory of the Akashi clan glinted, shone brightly under the tufts of his hair.

It was a daily routine which Kuroko was forced to go through everyday. Kuroko had remembered himself telling off Akashi he did not like being fussed like a woman, Akashi had refused, claiming to be a master's privilege of amusement. Kuroko had sighed for the umpteenth time after glancing at his reflection in the mirror. The chambermaids had bowed and exited the couple's chambers after Kuroko was finished dressing. Akashi and the chambermaids had made sure that Kuroko's appearance was perfect everyday each morning after Kuroko had taken a bath in the mornings.

Kuroko was taken into Akashi's embrace, his staff was carefully folded in the hems of Kuroko's kimono. Servants bowed in respect as they passed through the grand hallways of the Rakuzan castle. The familiar doors of the library came into view. Akashi placed his wife comfortably in his favourite seat next to the window. Food was already placed on the table, along with the books Kuroko was reading yesterday. Aomine and Kise were on standby duty, were loudly bantering with each other. Kuroko chuckled at the scene. Kise's fluffy, golden ears perked, Aomine's sharp pointy ears sensed the footsteps of their grand master.

"Good morning, Tetsuya-sama!" they had greeted cherrily, the sight of their queen and their master walking into the library.

"Good morning, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun." Kuroko had smiled gently. Akashi nodded. He planted a small kiss on Kuroko's pale, delicate skin and gave his pastel teal hair a few ruffles.

"I'll see you in the evening, Tetsuya. Have fun." Akashi stood, his crimson kimono swishing behind him. "I'm counting on you, Kise, Aomine." Aomine and Kise nodded, Akashi's appearance diminished from sight. As the emperor who reigns over the vast lands of Teiko, it was also understood, the heavy burdens of Akashi's responsibilities.

Kuroko reached for the first book in line on his table, his breakfast was ignored. Kise had taken away Kuroko's book. Kuroko glanced at Kise, his deadpan expressions trying his best to determine the cause of Kise's appalling behaviour.

"Tetsuya-sama. You have to eat your breakfast first." Kise had advised, scolding Kuroko like a mother hen for the umpteenth time. Kuroko pouted. Aomine and Kise didn't bat an eyelid. This was a child they had taken care since he was a child. The human child that was showered with love by the residents of the netherworld. Aomine and Kise knew by heart what Kuroko would do, including not eating breakfast. His bad habits had often triggered Murasakibara's switch, throwing Himuro into intermittent fits of laughter.

Himuro had walked in, wearing a pale yellow sweater and black jeans. A pale purple haori bearing the Murasakibara clan insignia was draped over Himuro's delicate shoulders. Behind him was his mate, the ogre who earned his nickname through the contributions of his hard work. Murasakibara Atsushi, The Impenetrable Barrier. Unlike Akashi and Kuroko, Himuro and Murasakibara did not favour wearing the stuffy traditional kimono. Himuro settled himself in the seat opposite Kuroko. Murasakibara placed the tray of food on the table. The tray had contained breakfast menu for that morning. Kuroko eyed the tray of food. What was different from Murasakibara's everyday breakfast menu was pickles. The tray had coffee, milk, toast, eggs, ham and pickles. A variety of pickles. The vanilla milkshake was an extra made daily every meal for Kuroko. Kuroko was showered in happiness at the sight of vanilla milkshake.

"That's quite a variety of pickles." Aomine commented, eyeing the variety of pickled food Murasakibara had brought. Kuroko nodded, agreeing with Aomine. Kuroko had figured pickles must have been Himuro's favourite food.

"They're not for you," Kise had stepped on Aomine's shins with his boots.

"I won't eat them! I hate pickles! Stop bullying me, Kise!" The tengu chief had complained. The pained expression from Aomine's hurt shins had earned soft chuckles from the omegas.

"Be good and eat your food, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara baritone monotonous voice drawled. He gave Himuro a small kiss and left to attend his duties as one of the miracles, and as the Guardian of Yosen. "I'll see you later, Suya-chin." Himuro had nodded, blushed, turned crimson red in embarrassment. Himuro wasn't used to Murasakibara's intimate behaviours.

"Seems like things got better, Himuro-kun."

Himuro blushed. "Ther ...There's nothing between us!" Himuro was flustered. "Let's eat. The food is getting cold." Himuro took a plate of pickles and poured himself some milk from the jug.

Kuroko smiled as he reached for his vanilla milkshake. "There's nothing to hide, Himuro-kun. You are, after all, the mate of Murasakibara Atsushi, the Guardian of Yosen." He flipped a page of his book as he slurped happily on his favourite drink. Himuro blushed, the colours of erubescence tinting the growing warmth of his cheeks. He took a bite from his pickles and a mouthful of milk from his cup.

"We've decided to start over again." Himuro smiled, glancing at the beautiful scenery of the vast lands through the huge panels of window. "It's thanks to you, we were able to move on. Thank you, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Mayuzumi walked in, slamming the doors open. "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you, Tetsuya." Kuroko and Himuro had glanced at the panting Mayuzumi with a puzzled expression.

"Chihiro nii-san. What's wrong" Kuroko had questioned, looking up from his favourite book. A huge shadow loomed over from behind Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi had felt chills of shiver down his spine.

"Y..you have a visitor...." Mayuzumi voice trembled slightly. Kuroko frowned. He just had to wonder who was his _special guest_ , even his half-brother who faced their evil uncle all alone, while protecting him when he was just a child.

"Who is it?" Aomine had a grim expression on his face. Although they did not look like one, Kise and Aomine were generals of Teiko, miracles chosen by the devil master himself. They were assigned as Kuroko's bodyguards, were extremely well-aware of any approaching dangers.

Kuroko had a dark expression. Himuro could sense the intense aura too. He couldn't blame Kuroko.Kuroko was a specialist who was a veteran at reading and determining opponents' next move. His astute judgement was one of his special qualities which had made the vanishing arts possible. Himuro did not possess the genius innate skills which Kuroko could perform. He watched as Kuroko observed the visitor with his extremely observant eyes, the famous deadpan expression was blatantly displayed.

"Why, don't be so tense. I am just asking this young man for directions." The man stern face broke into a smile. Mayuzumi was pale, reverberated with shock. Clearly, it wasn't just a humble request of _asking for directions_. Kuroko was completely stupefied in his tracks. It was an appearance he knew so well. That crimson red hair, vermillion irises, everything about this stranger strangely reminded him of his husband. Kise and Aomine lowered their weapons at the sight of their guest.

"Akashi-sama." Aomine had sighed. "If you needed any assistance, our master would have gladly complied with your request. All you have to do is send a proposal to our esteemed master, Akashi-sama." Kise had bowed. Kuroko had taken note of the slight discomfort of Aomine and Kise experienced reflected in their tone of voice addressed to the guest. He had guessed this man before him was an esteem elite within the lands of Teiko. _But, who is he?_ Clearly, Kise and Aomine had addressed him as _Akashi-sama_.

The _guest_ had taken a quick glance at the library. It was empty, except for the two omegas, Kise and Aomine. The guest had frowned at Kuroko. Taking in the pale and delicate features both Kuroko and Himuro possessed, the guest had sighed. "Is Teiko an omega's breeding place? Clearly, including the man who brought me here, we have four omegas in this room." Kise had flinched, was lost of words.

"I do not know the reason you are here, you are not to disrespect our master's personal guards. Kise is one of the generals ruling this land, Akashi-sama." Aomine had an extremely displeasing look plastered on his face.

The guest had scoffed. He eyed at Kuroko. "Judging by appearances, you must be related to the man over there." He pointed at Mayuzumi. "Oh, so I see. You are Seijuurou's mate. Hmm, I see." He massaged the end of his chin with his fingers. Kuroko was the ultimate epitome of an elemental manipulator, an existence which was said to be a myth. Seeing Kuroko with his own eyes, that man could understand why Seijuurou was so attracted to him. He was like a delicate sweet nectar that needed his protection. He existed only for the sake of his mate.

"Who are you?" Kuroko questioned, had demanded for answers. "You have trespassed into our territory, insulted us, belittling our capabilities and hurt our pride. We have the right of asking you to leave, don't we?"

"Oh? So he hasn't told you? Or has he no intention of telling you at all?" The guest had smirked, the sharp fangs of a vampire came into view. Kuroko was startled. _Vampire?_ "Yes, youngling. Just as you have predicted. You must be quite something, to be able to deal with that impossible offspring of mine."

Himuro and Mayuzumi were beyond surprised, were wide in shock. It was abrupt and fortuitous. An unforeseen incident. Kuroko never expected it would come a day where he would have to face the grand elder of the Akashi family.

"I am Akashi Masaomi."

Author's Note: How's y'all? It's been so long! So much things had happened after my bachelor degree graduation TT Anyways, Chapter 16 will be next! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
